


Mine for the Summer

by TheQuietQuill



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, But only a little, Elounor, Fainting, Fluff, Lirry - Freeform, Lots of flowers, M/M, Nature, Nature Magic, No Smut, SO MUCH FLUFF, Supernatural Elements, Symbolism, but only a lil - Freeform, harry wears dresses a lot because he's cute, idk - Freeform, kinda but no really, lil bit of, some sad times too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 42,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietQuill/pseuds/TheQuietQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You and your flowers,” Liam remarks fondly a little while later. They’re both among the wildflowers. Harry’s body is sprawled out with the cornflowers and the daisies. He has his head on Liam’s lap, who’s sitting up and brushing Harry’s face with yellow verbena flower, “You look right at home here, with nature.”</p><p>               Harry blushes and fights off the urge to say that he is Mother Earth’s son, after all.</p><p>Or: Mother Earth has four sons that each represents a season and plan out that season by the second. Harry’s is summer and he meets Liam on the first day of his season. </p><p>A summer romance ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WIP! The next chapter will be posted next week and the last part will be posted shortly after :)  
> HELLO!!!! I've been working on this for months and I'm soo happy to share this! It's so different from anything I've written before, as it has some supernatural elements!  
> First thing, since Harry is not accustomed to the idea of clothes being gender specific, Harry wears dresses and more feminine clothing in this fic. It's kinda explained in the fic but Harry just like dresses so he wears them and still identifies himself as male. Just thought I'd address that!  
> Special thanks to my beta and dear friend Skylar who has been with me on this fic since day one! Couldn't have done it without her!  
> Here's my new Lirry fic! Please read and enjoy! :)

_ _

 

_January 1 st _

                _Mother Earth beamed down at the four young men before with such pride. Each grew into their season perfectly and now, they were all wise enough to look over their season on their own, without any aid from her._

_“My sons,” she addressed the men before her, “For many years, I have watched over the Earth. I made sure the sun shined when it was supposed to. The leaves darkened and fell from their branches from my command. I covered the land with snow and ice and chilled the Earth. And when it was time, the snowflakes turned into flower buds and brought warmth back to the planet.”_

_Mother Earth stood up from her throne, which was formed from clouds, just like everything around them were. She stood before her four sons with a fond smile laced on her lips, “Many years ago, I knew that I could no longer watch over the four seasons of the Earth, as well as the animals and the plants,” she grinned at her sons, “Plus, I wanted a family of my own. I’ve seen humans on planet Earth reproducing and creating new life and I wanted that too. So I turned to the most beautiful things in nature and used to them along with my powers to make four sons that would each control one season.”_

_The Mother stood before her sons, dressed in an embroidered robe laced in emerald and sapphire details, “Over the years I have raised you all. When you were old enough, you watched me prepared each season. I taught you how to bring in your seasons and manage the weather. You’ve learned how to call for rain and snow. You know how bring on the cold and the warm. You know Earth’s patterns and where the sun will touch the planet at every moment._

_“Now,” Mother Earth grinned, “I am confident that you are now all old enough to manage your season on your own without my supervision,” she moved towards her oldest son, who was wearying a silvery formal robe._

_“Louis,” she sighed out his name and pat his shoulder, “I made you out of a small pile of the first snowfall. You have been in full charge of Winter for the past two years and I couldn’t be prouder of your accomplishments. I know it’s not the easiest season to oversee but you have done your season honor Louis. This current winter is going well so far and I have no doubt you continue to do so.”_

_Louis’ bright blue eyes shimmer at the compliment. His constant aura glowed a baby blue all around him, reflecting his season true. Soon all her sons would have their own colored auras surrounding them. Mother Earth moved to her next son._

_“Niall,” she beamed as she took his hands, “My precious Niall, made from the first cherry blossom to bloom the year you were made. You are a pure mixture of joy and youthfulness. You embody Earthly springs perfectly and I trust you will bring humans a perfect spring this year.”_

_With that, their joint hands glowed. She passed on her oversight of Spring to Niall and the young man looked wiser somehow. He proudly stood before, looking oddly serious in his green robe, dawned with white and pink flowers. He’s aurora glowed a bright sage green and the other two sons gasped. Their colored aura would come soon enough._

_Next, Mother Earth stopped in front of a man who looked rather serious with darker features heightened by his deep maroon robe. The Mother laughed._

_“Ah, my Zayn,” she shook her head and took his hands, “so hard to understand at times. You’re quite serious, but sweet and good natured too. I made you from the first fallen maple leaf in the fall and since then, you’ve become the embodiment of Autumn.  It’s not easy making the Earth cooler and getting the trees ready for their Winter sleep. But you are ready for the task, my son. I know you’ll bring a perfect Fall under your control.”_

_Mother Earth tightened her grip on Zayn’s hands and the aura that surrounded his body was a deep, nearly purple red._

_Lastly, Mother Earth came upon her youngest son. She saved her brightest smile for him._

_“My lovely Harry,” she beamed at him. Harry flushed nervously and took hold of his mother’s hands, “My sweet, sweet Harry. When I took the brightest ray the sun had on the first day of summer many years ago, I knew it was special, and it would make me a special boy. Your bright, playful spirit is contagious and captivating. You are summer, in every sense of the season. And I trust all the many summers to come in your hands.”_

_With that, Mother Earth closed her eyes and focused. A shuddery breath escaped Harry as incredible heat overtook his body. Flashes of lush green vegetation and blindly bright light filled his senses. He could hear human laughter and the pleasant sound made Harry smile._

_When Mother Earth stepped back, she looked proudly at her youngest son, a golden light surrounded him._

_In a few months time, Harry would control his first summer on his own. And Harry couldn’t wait to see what was in store._

~~~

June 20th

                When Harry transports for the first time without Mother Earth, he lands on a patch of grass. But looking around him, he notices that this is not a meadow or a wooded area. There are tons of human people everywhere and tall, monster like things that Harry is pretty sure are buildings. Harry’s never been in a building before, and wonders what exactly is inside a building.

                Harry’s only been on Earth a handful of time and each time it was with his mother. Mother Earth knows everything there is know about Earth so he’s never felt so lost before.

                But Harry just wanted to see the start of summer first hand.

                Harry’s been planning his first proper summer for ages now. He knows what days will be the warmest. He knows when the sun will rise and set each day. Mother’s stars, he even knows how many thunderstorms are set to happen in the eastern hemisphere. Harry knows what summer is, but this is his first chance truly experiencing it first hand on his own.

                Mother Earth wouldn’t let Harry go with her often when he was younger, saying something about how him and his brothers couldn’t last long on Earth because it’ll drain them. But Harry figures that he’s older now, everything should be fine.

                Harry looks down at his humanly form. He frowns when he’s not met with the familiar glowing aura he’s come to love so deeply. He’s not wearing his fancy garments, but rather a simple white shirt and rough denim jeans, and that’s the only human clothing Harry knows about. He doesn’t like the clothes, but it’s what he must wear in order to fit in. Harry suspects that his human form still has emerald eyes and long brown waves like Harry normally has back home.

                Harry wonders if he still has his powers…

                Looking up at the sky, Harry sees a cloud passing over the sun. And that just cannot be! It’s the first day of summer! And yes, Harry loves clouds-he _lives_ in the clouds for goodness sake!-but the clouds can sometimes make the sun go away. And Harry doesn’t like that one bit! He himself is made out of a bit of the sun so of course he loves the sun! What’s a first day of summer without a bright, blaring sun?

                So Harry trains his gaze on the cloud protruding the sun’s space. He focuses and silently commands the cloud to move. A second later, the cloud darts over the sun, making the Earth shine at it’s brightest once more. Harry relaxes and sighs as the wonderful heat takes over him.

                Harry decides to venture out and discover his surroundings. He walks out onto a street and notices how many humans are walking around him. Harry feels incredibly out of place, with the tall buildings and the people and the weird looking things on wheels moving in the road. It’s loud too, much louder then it his back home and already, he feels himself becoming dizzy and faint.

                _So this is what Mother means about Earth being draining for them?_ Harry thinks.

                Just then, a human bumps into him, sending Harry to stumble back a couple of steps. Harry gasps in shock.

                “Oh, I’m sorry,” Harry looks at the human and-well, it’s a man.

                He’s rather handsome, Harry notices. He’s got a nice, strong face and a sheepish grin on his lips. His eyes, Harry thinks, are like the same color as tree bark and they dazzle in the sunlight. The man reaches out and takes hold of Harry’s shoulder to steady him and. Harry’s used to the heat and the sun and he swears that Liam’s touch burns his skin and makes his heart do some strange flipping thing in his chest.

                Harry feels utterly lost but looking at this beautiful man, he feels better about being lost.

                “Are you okay?” the man asks, seeming to genuinely care about Harry. Which…Harry can’t seem to know how to feel about this. He suddenly feels hotter, but not in familiar way. He feels…light, incredibly light, because there is a dreamy looking man giving his attention to Harry.

                “I, um-” Harry stutters, and then giggles weakly, “I, yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”

                The man smiles happily, “Good, I’d hate it if I hurt a pretty thing like you.”

                Pretty.

                Harry calls flowers pretty but he’s never been called it himself…

                The blush that burns Harry’s cheeks is uncontrollable.

                “Thank you,” Harry flushes, his voice incredibly shy. The man chuckles and boldly takes Harry’s hand.

                “Trust me,” he says with a coy look in his eye, “the pleasure is all mine.”

                Harry giggles happily and the man seems to like that.

                Some strange noise trills through the space between them and the man rolls his eyes and huffs as he lets go of Harry’s hand. Harry can’t help but be disappointed in this. The man fishes his pockets until he pulls out something that has Harry frowning. He’s never seen it before, whatever is in the man’s hand. It’s glowing, whatever is in the man’s hand, and Harry’s eyes widen at it.

                “Sorry, I have to go,” the man says then quickly states, “See ya around.” He leaves Harry, briskly, and keeps looking back at Harry until he eventually presses the strange object to his ear and talks into it as he walks away.

                Harry’s left flustered in the middle of a busy street. Part of him wants to follow the man, for some odd reason, but he does. He stays there for a bit, lost in the brief memories of the man. He grins and spins around and starts to walk in the opposite direction.

                His memories of the stranger will do just fine for now.

                Harry looks around the city as he strolls happily. The tall, intimidating buildings change into rows of charming looking houses and small stores. There are flowers of every color decorated nearly every way Harry looks and the trees curl over the streets to prove some shade. He thinks that Niall should be here too. Wherever Harry is, he quite likes it a lot.

                After a while, Harry starts to feel faint once more. He blinks and there are black spots and he feels dizzy. He knows he’s draining and Harry needs to get back home fast. Harry moves quickly behind a lone building. Behind it, there’s no one in sight and Harry sighs in relief. He crosses his arms over his chest, closes his eyes, and thinks about summer-y thoughts, just like Mother Earth taught him.

                Harry feels his body moving rapidly and within a second, Harry is back home.

                When he opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is Mother floating between clouds. She’s stunning, as always, in one of her bright white robes and actual ivy vines twisting around her arms. Harry smiles as he rushes towards her and Mother Earth accepts him with open arms.

                “Easy Harry,” she chuckles fondly as she hugs him. She pulls back, keeping her hands on his shoulders and looking fondly at him, “How was it Harry?”

                “AMAZING!” Harry beams, his happiness uncontainable, “It was-like-it’s so pretty Mother! So hot and sunny!”

                The Mother chuckles, “You make it sound like Earth is better then here.” Harry’s eyes widen.

                “Never, Mother!” Harry gasps, “Besides, humans are so strange. They talk into rectangles.”

                The frowns, tilting her head a bit before letting out a delighted laugh.

                “Oh honey,” she sighs, “Those are called cell phones. It’s how humans communicate with each other.”

                Now Harry’s the one frowning, “But…why don’t humans just talk to each other face to face?”

                “Ah Harry,” the Mother sighs, grinning, “you have so much to learn still. But I’m glad you had a good day.”

                Harry nods to himself before asking, “Yes, but um. Where was I? On Earth I mean, where was I?”

                “How should I know?” The Mother says unconvincingly. Harry playfully cocks an eyebrow at her, looking smart-alecky. The Mother rolls her eyes, “Okay fine. Yes I kept an eye on you today on the Vision Cloud. But that’s because it was your first day out on your own Harry.”

                Harry smirks, “I knew you would do that Mother, and I’m okay with that.” The Mother smiles dopily down at her son.

                “Savannah.”

                Harry blinks, “What?”

                “You were in a city called Savannah, Harry. It’s in a state called Georgia in America, you remember?” Harry furrows his eyebrows and nods.

                “Those are pretty names…” he notes in awe and the Mother laughs.

                “Yes they are love. Now why don’t you rest up a bit, hm? You must be so drained.” Harry nods and Mother Earth pecks him on the head, “Alright love, you better go to your dome now.”

                Harry moves through his dwelling with ease. Harry loves living literally in the clouds as it leaves the dwelling white and just oh so pretty! Harry loves how soft the clouds we to touch and on any other day, Harry would chase wisps of clouds around. But Harry’s exhausted and so he goes straight to where the domes are, his smile never fading.

                Harry’s dome is the last one in the row of domes. His brothers have their own domes too, all of which are catered to their seasonal needs. Louis’ has icicles hanging down the top of his down, with hills upon hills of fluffy, white endless snow. Zayn’s dome is littered in colorful, nearly dead leaves with a gloomy grey sky. Niall’s dome is practically has an entire meadow squished inside of it, and normally the flowers are gorgeously bloomed and colorful. But today, Niall’s dome looks lifeless. The flowers are wilting and there’s a light drizzle inside the dome. Harry frowns at this and takes a look over at his dome. His dome looks ever so inviting, with a blazing sun cast over a lusciously green feel and a clear blue sky but…

                Harry goes straight to Niall’s dome.

                “Harry?” Niall mumbles out from his spot, curled in on himself in the middle of drooping flowers. Harry stands over his brother, who frowns up at him, “What are you back so soon?”

                Harry sighs as he sits down in the grassy meadow next to Niall. Niall’s dome is not hot to Harry’s liking. But the flowers, when in full bloom, are a true vision. Harry’s never been in Louis or Zayn’s domes; just even looking at their domes spikes Harry’s anxiety. But Niall’s is quite lovely and despite the lack of heat, Niall needs Harry right now, Harry just knows he does.

                “I’ve been gone all day,” Harry tells him.

                Niall looks surprised, but only says, “Oh.” Harry leans down and kisses his brother’s forehead.

                “Come now, Niall! You know that spring doesn’t last forever!” Niall pouts.

                “Easy for you to say!” Niall retorts. He heaves a great breath as he sits up, “it’s the first day of summer for you! You’ve got three months to watch over your season!”

                Harry can’t help but grin happily at that, “Yeah but. I know summer’s gonna end. And then Zayn will take over to manage Earth’s autumn,” he shrugs, “it’s how it works, Niall.”

                Niall grins almost wickedly, “You won’t be saying or feeling that way when summer draws to a close.”

                “Yes I will,” Harry says adamantly. Niall glares at him knowingly, “ _I will_.”

                “If you say so,” Niall says coyly, “So how was it? First day of summer and all?”

                Harry brightens up at that, “Oh Niall it was wonderful! I transported to some charming place called Savannah! It was so pretty there Niall! It was super sunny and warm and the flowers-Niall the flowers were gorgeous! Mother did a wonderful job with the flowers this year! You must come with me next time to see the flowers!” Niall gasps at the last statement.

                “Harry!” he says, flabbergasted, “You know I can’t come with you! Not when it’s summer!”

                Ah yes. Harry momentarily forgot the number one rule: none of the boys can go to Earth if it’s not their season. Being on Earth and amongst the humans is already draining, even if the sons are there in their season. If one of the boys were to go on Earth in a season that is not theirs, they can be drained too quickly and the results could be “devastating”, according to mother. Only Mother can go on Earth any time of the year.

                Harry swallows and nods stiffly, “Of course, right. I’m sorry, Niall! I just got so caught up in the summer and I forgot.” Niall sniffs.

                “It’s okay,” he mumbles and shutters, “Just the thought of being in summer makes me faint. I mean, I can stand being in your dome for a bit but like- _actually_ experiencing summer?” Niall adamantly shakes his head, “I can’t stand that idea.”

                “Hey,” Harry whines, “I _am_ summer! If you don’t like my season then you don’t like me!”

                Niall laughs heartily, “I’m kidding-I love ya, Hazza! You always make me smile.”

                And just like that, the wilting flowers become revived at Niall’s smile. Bursts of bright pink and yellows pop up from the meadow, filling the dome with its normal floral scent. The clouds dash way and a sun is revealed with cooled warmth to it. Harry beams at the changes.

                By the time evening comes, Harry finds himself in back in his dome. In his element, Harry’s dome is muggy and humid and he loves it. The sky in his dome is clear and full of stars. He smiles up at the stars from his floating cloud bed hovering up in his dome.

                Harry drifts off to sleep and dreams of the human man he met in Savannah, whose skin was golden like the Sun’s rays.

~~~

June 23rd

                The thing is Harry can’t get the handsome man from Savannah out of his mind.                                                

                He goes to different places on Earth for two reasons: one, to see how the young summer is coming along in different places and two, to get his thoughts off of the man. Harry ends up in London, Rome and some place in America called Portland. And while Harry enjoyed all these cities, his thoughts never strayed from Savannah and the man that lives there.

                And that’s where Harry finds himself now. The weather is lovely, a bit cool but the sun is shining again and the tamed heat lightly sizzles on Harry’s skin. He sighs and takes in the sent of magnolias as he strolls down on busy road. He’s back in the part of the city where the buildings and shops are colorful and cheery and it brings a smile to his face.

                Harry doesn’t really know what to do. He thinks he should go back to the where he ran into the handsome man…but he doesn’t remember how to get there. He wants to ask a human for help but everyone who walks past him seems too busy to help, which Harry finds rather rude. He huffs, part of him wanting to give up all hope of giving up on the man. Harry finds a lone bench that is cocooned by drooping willow tree branches. It’s a lovely spot, close enough to the shops and yet secluded. The only thing that Harry doesn’t like about this spot is the fact that’s heavily shaded, which makes it not as warm. But Harry’s feet are achy and tired. He’s not used to walking so much on hard ground.

                Harry sighs gloomily and gives up all hope when a random dog sits in front of him. Harry stares, perplexed, at the large black dog. Harry’s seen dogs before on his other Earthly trips, but he’s never seen one quite as large as this one! Harry thinks he should be frightened but he’s not, simply because it’s not in his nature to be fearful of animals. Besides, the dog is panting in front of Harry, his tongue hanging out and his lips curled in smile. Harry grins, and loves the fact that animals always seem to know that Harry is on their side. Being Mother Earth’s son seems to be universally known in the animal kingdom which means that all animals trust Mother Earth and her sons.

                Harry’s hand reaches out and pets the large dog on his head. The dog tilts his head up into Harry’s hand and his course fur tickles Harry’s palm. He giggles freely.

                “Ah,” a voice pops out of nowhere, seemingly labored. Harry glances over and-it’s his man! Well, not actually Harry’s man because he’s not Harry’s man, of course. But still Harry’s heart picks up as the man approaches him. He’s not wearing a fancy outfit this time, but rather a simple lose shirt and shorter jean pants. The man smirks down at Harry and winks before turning to the dog. He places his hand on the dog, just centimeters away from Harry’s own fingers. Harry suddenly feels unbearably hot under his collar. 

                “Watson,” the man scolds the large dog. Harry laughs at the mammal looking clueless up at the other man. The man looks over to Harry and smirks wickedly, “Are you bugging the pretty man here?”

                Harry’s heart skips a beat as the man sits beside him on the bench, “You remember me?” Harry states dumbly and the man laughs heartily at that.

                “Of course, could never forget a pretty face,” he says smoothly, a lazily grin taking over his lips. He places his hand out to Harry, who eyes it suspiciously, “I’m Liam. Liam Payne.”

                So Harry now has a name for the handsome human. Liam. Liam Payne. Harry thinks a wonderful name. His focus goes back to Liam’s hand and he takes it unsurely. It’s a bit strange, holding someone’s hand. But Liam’s grip tightens on Harry’s and he shakes it. Harry’s still not sure what to think of all this but it is nice to have Liam holding his hand.

                “So,” Liam says, his eyes playful, “do I get to know your name or…” Harry giggles sheepishly because how rude of him!

                “I’m Harry.”

                A lovely smile blooms from Liam’s lips, “Harry, eh? Do you have a last name?”

                Oh…Harry only has one name. He looks around him and searches for options. He finds it in a small store front that says on a sign the shop has great…

                “Styles!” Harry blurts out too enthusiastically. Liam cocks an eye at him.

                “Harry Styles?” Liam says and Harry nods quickly. Liam scoffs lightly, “what are you then-some sort of celebrity?”

                Harry frowns, “Uh?”

                “With a name like that you must be famous,” Liam leans back on the bench and studies Harry. Harry flushes madly under his stare. Watson the large dog plops his head down on Liam’s thigh and Liam pets him gingerly. It’s a sweet scene and touches Harry deeply. Liam’s voice demands his attention, “I reckon you’re a musician of some sort-perhaps Indie?”

                Harry’s terribly lost, but refuses to show it, “I’m not a musician.”

                “Well then. What do you do? Just what are you exactly, not so infamous Harry Styles?” Harry giggles and for a second he flirts with the idea of actually telling Liam the truth. He knows he can’t, because Liam wouldn’t believe him and he’d probably think Harry is crazy and he’d never want to see Harry ever again.

                “I’m…” Harry ponders, “I’m, uh, figuring all that out.” Liam smirks at that.

                “Aren’t we all?” he reasons. Harry shrugs, a dopy smile laced on his lips.

                “I guess so, yeah,” tries to act like Liam’s acting. He appears casual and at ease so Harry tries to mimic that. But he’s have difficulty doing so as he’s rather nervous, “What do you do?”

                Liam smirks and muses, “Boring stuff.” Harry shakes his head.

                “That’s not a real answer!” he states and Liam chuckles.

                “It’s true!” He insists.

                Harry shrugs, “I don’t care-I’d like to know.”

                So Harry listens as Liam goes on about his job. It sounds very different from Harry job to manage the Earthly summers. Liam explains that he buys land and sells it for higher profits, whatever that means. Harry doesn’t quite understand it all. How can one buy land? Isn’t all land technically Mother’s Earth? Harry’s lost but he hopes he at least looks like he’s following Liam. Liam goes on to explain that he also likes to hike, workout, dancing and go sailing on his yacht…Harry makes a note to look up all these things when he gets back to his dwelling.

                “So,” Liam sighs after talking for ages. He looks over at Harry a sweet glint in his eye, “Tell me about yourself, Harry Styles.”

                “Oh,” Harry breathes out, his mind panicking, “Well, um. There’s not a lot for me to tell really.”

                Liam laughs, “Oh c’mon! I’m won’t let you get away so easily. Can you at least tell me if you’re from around here?” Immediately Harry shakes his head and Liam sighs knowingly, “Ah, so you’re new to Savannah, hm?”

                “Yeah,” Harry breathes out.

                Liam nods, looking a bit unsure, “Do you mind me asking just where you’re originally from?”

                “Uh,” Harry stutters out and searches his mind for answers, “I’m from…up North,” he answers cheekily and Liam’s eyes perk with interest.

                “Really? Me too!” he boasts, “I grew up in Boston.”

                “Ah,” Harry breathes out, having no idea where Boston is, “Cool.”

                Liam nods to himself, “Right, so. You’re new here. Where do you live?” Harry panics.

                “I um…haven’t figured that out either…” Liam’s eyes widen.

                “So you just moved here without finding a place to live first?” Harry nods sheepishly. Liam shakes his head, his gaze kind and amusing, “That must be why you’re wearing the same clothes you did a few days ago.”

                Harry flushes madly and his eyes dart downward, “Yeah…” he mumbles out, voice small.

                A gentle hand rests on Harry’s thigh. Harry’s skin squirms happily from the touch, “Hey Harry. It’s okay, I’m not one to judge. You must’ve really needed to leave your old life behind. I get that, and I just-I want to help.” Harry picks his head up and-Liam’s eyes are sincere and kind. Harry gulps thickly and us unsure how to feel about all this.

                “Liam-I can’t let you,” Harry shakes his head, “you don’t have to do anything for me.”

                Liam’s hand squeezes Harry’s thigh, “But I want to help you Harry.” Harry can’t help the questioning gaze from his eyes.

                “But why? You don’t know me.” Liam smirks.

                “Well if Watson like you, you must be good. Watson hates everyone, including me.”

                Harry’s glad for the joke because it breaks the tension. He laughs cutely, “That’s not true. Watson loves you.”

                “How can you tell?” Liam ponders. Harry holds back his initial response that he can read animals thoughts because even though yes he can, Liam can’t know. So Harry shrugs easily.

                “I just do.”

                Liam smirks, “Watson ran away from me! I told him to stay and he didn’t listen.” Harry grins.

                “Well,” Harry muses, “It’s a good thing he did, yeah? He brought us together again.”

                Liam’s eyes are soft and on Harry as if he was a meadow full of all sorts of beautiful flowers, “Yeah, this is a good thing. A very good thing.”

                Harry’s blushing, and he knows it’s not from the summer heat. Liam stands up, taking hold of Watson’s leash. He starts walking away wordlessly and Harry’s heart sinks. _So this is it?_ He wonders. But after a couple of steps, Liam turns around and eyes him closely.

                “Aren’t you coming?” Liam asks and Harry’s on his feet before asking any questions.

                They walk for a bit and Harry takes in the surroundings. The tall, grey buildings still look intimidating but Liam’s there, so he’s not too scared. The sidewalks are bustling with people so Harry just has to stick close to Liam’s side and Liam doesn’t seem to mind and Harry certainly isn’t complaining.

                Liam takes him to a building. There’s some weird device that Liam pokes different buttons at and the door opens. Harry follows Liam inside and walks closely behind Watson. They walk into some sort of box thingy that closes once they’re all inside and Liam’s pushing another button. The box moves upward and Harry gasps loudly and holds onto the walls. Liam looks back at him and chuckles and Harry doesn’t understand how Liam can be so relaxed right now! It’s like Harry’s transporting but he’s confined to a box. They’re moving in a box!

                Harry doesn’t understand humans one bit.

                The box stops and the doors open up once more and Liam steps out into a large space. Harry follows him timidly and is blown away by his surroundings. It seems to be a dwelling of some sort-a human dwelling as it were. It looks…clean and everything is white and it reminds Harry of being back home. There’s another man in the middle of the room, talking into his rectangle, or cell phone as Harry recalls. The man pockets his cell phone and smiles at Liam.

                “Liam!” the man yells out and pulls him into a big hug. So humans hug too? Harry hugs his Mother and Niall, sometimes Louis even (but not Zayn. Zayn’s weird and doesn’t like anything hugging him). But Harry didn’t know that humans hug each other. Hm, maybe humans aren’t so different then what Harry thought?

                Liam pulls back and hits his friend on the shoulder, “Andy, what did I tell you about working on the weekends? Don’t you have a date tonight with Cassandra?”

                “Hey,” the man, Andy apparently, cries out, “I was just about to leave when you texted me.”

                And, texted? Harry frowns deeply and thinks that yeah, humans are vastly different from him.

                “So who’s this guy?” Andy asks, looking over at Harry. Harry shrivels under his stare but Liam proudly puts his arm around him, like they’ve known each other for years. Harry blushes.

                “Andy, this is Harry-Harry Styles,” Liam tells him and Andy reaches out his arm to Harry.

                “Nice to meet you, Harry Styles,” he says and unsurely, Harry takes his hand and lets the man shake it. Is this a normal human custom? Harry needs to study more on human behavior when he gets back home.

                “He’s the reason why I’m here,” Liam tells him and much to Harry’s dismay, he disconnects himself from Harry’s side, “You’ve been trying to sell this apartment for a long time and I think I’ve found a solution to your problem.”

                Andy looks over to Harry with unbelieving eyes, “You’re telling me he has a stellar credit score and can afford a $1,200 rent?”

                And…what? Credit scores and rent? Harry has a headache now.

                “Well no, he doesn’t,” Liam admits and then grins, “But I do.”

                Harry turns to Liam, his eyes wide, “Liam, I –no. I can’t let you do this!” Harry wants to tell him that he already has a home and this is all unnecessary. But Liam ignores him.

                “Liam…” Andy breathes out, sounding just unconvinced.

                “Look, Harry’s having a difficult time. He’s just-he left his old life behind and I don’t know why he did but I suspect it’s for a good reason,” Liam explains and Harry just shakes his head, stunned, “He’s in a bit of a rough patch. He’s got no home, no other clothes, and no body in his corner. I just-he just needs a place to stay and you’ve been trying to sell this place for three months now. I can take on another rent, you know I can.”

                “Liam, no,” Harry mumbles and steps backwards, ready to bolt and transport back to the clouds.

                 But Liam catches his hand, “Harry, honestly, it’s nothing. You need some place to stay, and Andy needs to sell this apartment. This solves everyone’s problems.”

                “But-” Harry starts but Liam’s finger to his lips stops him.

                “You will take the apartment and I’m paying for it-end of story,” Liam insists. Harry bites his lip and lowers his head in surrender, “Good, so. Andy, do you have that contract?”

                Harry sneaks a glance over to Andy who is waving his hand in the air, “I’ll send you the paperwork on Monday. I gotta date I need to get ready for,” Andy turns to Harry with a tight smile on his lips, “It was a pleasure meeting you, Harry.”

                “Likewise,” Harry says sweetly, but Andy just walks towards to elevator and doesn’t say anything in return. Harry frowns deeply and thinks that was rather harsh. Liam looks a bit confused as well but her puts on a large smile once he notices Harry staring at him

                “Would you like a tour?” he suggests and Harry reluctantly agrees.

                Liam shows him around the “apartment” (Harry needs to find out just what exactly an apartment is). Overall, Harry likes the abode. Liam shows him something called the kitchen and the living area. That really baffles Harry-a living area? That seems like a strange title for a room. Just what does one even do in a “living” room? Harry is perplexed indeed.

                Liam leads him to a bedroom and Harry’s saddened that he doesn’t see a cloud-bed in the room like he has in his dome. There’s a room called a bathroom and Harry is scared of the things her finds there. Liam takes Harry to a nearly empty room and Liam tells him it’d be great for an office, whatever that is.

                “Well,” Liam says when they’re back in the “living” room. He looks at Harry kindly, “Think you can live here?”

                Nodding, Harry stutters, “I, uh. Yeah, it’s great. I just-I can’t believe this is happening.”

                Liam grins happily, “Good. I just-” he pauses, his gaze soft, “I know we just me and like-this is a lot to process but. I couldn’t just let you live off the streets, Harry. I can afford it, I promise you I can. I’m very blessed and you need help and I can give that to you,” Liam just smiles kindly at Harry, “so please, just take it.”

                Harry furrows his brow. From his understanding, Harry thought that humans were not so nice to each other. So Harry doesn’t really understand why Liam would give him an Earthly home to live when they hardly know each other. But Liam seems pretty sure in his actions and despite his many attempts to make him not do this, Liam won’t back down on this, Harry knows he won’t. So Harry swallows thickly and nods his head.

                “O-Okay,” Harry mutters weakly. But it cheers Liam’s spirits up. He grins happily and Harry quickly adds, “But I won’t let you do this forever. That’s too kind and I won’t let you do that.”

                Liam nods agreeing, “Sounds fair-just until you get back on your feet,” And Harry has no idea what that means but he just nods along.

                “Thanks Liam.”

                “Oh no,” Liam shakes his head, making Harry frown, “don’t thank me yet. On Monday morning I expect you to come to my office. We’ll go out and get you some new clothes.”

                Harry’s eyes bug out, “Wha-?”

                “Now before you gripe and insist that it’s too much,” Liam cuts him off, “I want to get you new clothes so that you can start looking for jobs. You have to look presentable or they’ll look the other way.”

                Harry frowns, “That’s a strange thing to say.”

                “My dad used to say it all the time,” Liam’s smile drops a little bit and Harry feels conflicted. He decides not to question him so Liam goes on, “So I just want to get a few things to make you look good for job interviews. I mean you’re quite the looker now, but with the right clothes will make them hire you on the spot.” Liam winks at Harry, causing him to blush.

                “That really is too much,” Harry insists but Liam’s not having it. He reaches in his pocket and hands Harry a something. Harry takes it, and frowns down at it. It’s has Liam’s name on it, next to the word CEO and Harry has no idea how to pronounce that. There are series if numbers on the card and Harry has no idea what they stand for.

                “My office address is on there, along with my personal cell,” Harry nods, recalling that Mother had mention that those weird looking rectangles were called cell phones. Liam grins, “It’s practically right down the street, ya can’t miss it. Come in on Monday at ten, I’ll let my assistant know you’ll be stopping by.”

                Liam goes to leave the apartment when Harry stops him, “How do you know I’ll show up?” Liam pauses before cracking a wide grin.

                “Because I’d be deeply upset if you don’t,” Harry’s mouth goes slack because he didn’t pen Liam to use guilt over him. Liam’s lips curls to the side as he waves to Harry, “See you Monday. Enjoy the apartment Harry.”

                When Liam’s gone, Harry sits in the middle of the room as he tries to decipher the card Liam gave to him and what those numbers and letters could mean.

~~~

                When Harry transports back to home, he doesn’t expect Louis waiting for him.

                Louis is…well he’s a bit of a mystery to Harry. Louis’ two seasonal years older then him, so he has the most experience of all of Harry and his brothers. He’s much friendlier and more outgoing then Zayn is. Louis’ nice to Harry but often times Louis tends to keep to himself. Harry has spied on Louis when Louis was in his dome and found Louis making icicles and making the snow dancing with his silent commands and hand gestures. He and Zayn will have long conversations sometimes and Harry wouldn’t say he’s envious of this. Him and Niall share a bond unlike any other and Mother says it has to do with the fact that their seasons are similar. Perhaps, Harry thinks, that’s why Zayn and Louis are so close.

                Harry’s and Louis’ seasons are complete opposites and Harry’s always felt like that caused some sort of disconnection between the two of them.

                But Louis was waiting for Harry’s return.

                “Louis,” Harry breathes out.

                Louis curtly nods at him, “Hello Harry. How’s Earth?” Harry shrugs.

                “Fine,” Harry’s thoughts slip to Liam and his lips curl in dreamy smile, “More then fine, really. Everything’s sorta…wonderful.”

                Louis studies him, his piercing blue eyes locked on his youngest brother, “Right. Well, Mother mentioned that one your first day you went to Savannah. I happened to check your position on the mapping cloud today and I noticed you were in the same city again.”

                Harry’s mood drops and he swallows thickly, “Ah, yes. I, um, I went back there again,” Louis scowls and Harry’s quick with a response, “The summertime there is just so lovely, Louis! The flowers are so colorful and cheery! The sky is so clear there, not a single cloud! And the sun is so bright and hot-very, very hot!”

                Harry grins victoriously when Louis shivers at Harry’s words. The Wintery brother nods tensely and puts on a false smile, “That’s uh-that’s great Harry. I, um-I gotta go back to me dome now. See ya.”

                Harry snickers as he watches his brother all but run towards his dome to retreat to his season. He turns around and finds another brother, Zayn. Harry huffs at him; out of all his brothers, Harry dislikes Zayn the most. He’s so reserved and closed off. Plus, Fall comes after Summer so naturally, there’s a rift between the two of them. Zayn glares at Harry, his golden eyes frowning at him.

                “Hi Zayn,” Harry tries because he always tries with Zayn.

                Zayn sharply replies, “Hello Harry. Are you enjoying your summer?” Harry beams at the question and is surprised that Zayn would care.

                “Oh yes! It’s so warm and sunny! I love what I’ve created,” Zayn smirks cunningly.

                “Well enjoy it while it lasts, dear brother,” he says flatly, “before you’ll know it, it’ll be my season.” Zayn whistles happily as he walks off, leaving Harry stunned and mortified.

                Harry huffs and a minute later makes his way to his own dome. He’s created to warmth and the sun in his dorm greets him with its brightness. Harry sighs as he walks over to the giant tree in the center of his dorm and sits under the tree. He thinks about the day’s events and wonders just what the summer will have in store for him.

                Harry thinks that if Liam’s there, it just might be the best summer Harry could ever dream of creating.

~~~

June 25th

                “Oh, you must be Harry!” a woman greats Harry as soon as he walks into the door.

                Harry’s taken aback-at the woman’s zealous greeting and at the room he enters in. Everything is so…white and clean. If Harry hadn’t just left his dwelling to come here, he would be questioning if he really was back in the clouds. He looks over at the woman, who’s standing behind a high table. She’s pretty, Harry thinks.

                “I, um-yeah. I’m Harry,” he confirms weakly and the woman lights up.

                “Perfect!” she sighs and walks out from behind the table. She stops short in front of Harry, “I’m Gemma, Mr. Payne assistant.” She extends her arm and Harry knows what to do with it. He shakes it unsurely and looks around curiously.

                “Hi Gemma. Um, where is Liam?” he asks, hoping he doesn’t sound like he’s been desperately wanting to Liam.

                Gemma smiles sweetly, “Mr. Payne, unfortunately, had a last minute meeting he couldn’t get out of. So he won’t be able to join us today.”

                Harry frowns, “Oh.” Gemma giggles.

                “Don’t worry, Harry,” she says, “Mr. Payne wanted me to go with you. He says I have a great sense of fashion. Plus, we have his credit card so we can go crazy with the clothes!”

                Harry laughs for her sake. He has no idea most of what she said, but Gemma seems genuinely nice so that eases Harry’s mind a bite, “O-Okay.”

                “Alright,” Gemma sighs as she links elbows with him. Harry follows her lead, “So I’m thinking you need color in your wardrobe. You can handle bright colors, Harry.”

                Harry grins happily, “I love bright colors!” Gemma laughs and grins fondly at him.

                “Oh I like you already, Harry!”

~~~

                Two hours later, Harry’s modeling a pair of pastel blue shorts and a mint green shirt for Gemma. She frowns at him and shakes her head.

                “No,” she sighs, “You’re more hipster college guy, not preppy high school boy.”

                And well…Harry has no idea what to say to that.

                “Go try the next one on,” Gemma tells him sweetly and Harry wants to groan. It’s been hours since he’s been outside and he’s missing his sun. Still, he walks away from the mirrors and goes towards his dressing room when he sees something that stops him in his tracks.

                Harry eyes the piece of clothing closely. It’s unlike anything he’s tried on before. It’s pretty with yellow daisies all over the white backdrop. The style is similar to the robe that he wears back in his home in the clouds but his robe is longer and has sleeves on it. Harry really likes this garment and loses his track of thought because of it.

                “Oh that’s pretty,” Gemma says beside him. Harry flinches but agrees with her softly.

                “Yeah, it’s really pretty.” He looks over to Gemma to find that she’s smiling at him, her brown eyes kind.

                “Well do you want to try the dress on?” she suggests. So it’s called a dress, hm? Harry makes sure to keep that in mind, “I think you could pull it off.”

                Harry bites his lip, “But…this is so different from the other clothes you gave me.”

                “Yes, well. I was dumb and assumed you only dress in men’s clothes,” Gemma says, “My apologizes, I should’ve asked you. I’m all for people being whatever they want to be and believe me Harry, I think you’d look gorgeous in this dress.”

                “Really?” Harry asks, beaming at Gemma’s words. He shyly glances down, “Will, um. Do you think Liam would like this dress on me?”

                Gemma gives him a knowing look, “Harry, dear. You already have Mr. Payne’s full attention, trust me. You could show up in his office wearing nothing but a garbage bag and he’d think you’re stunning,” Harry’s sure he’s blushing but he doesn’t really care that he is. Also, what’s a garbage bag? He must learn this as well.

                Gemma searches through the rack, “Now, this one looks like it’s about your size.” She hands the dress to Harry and pats his shoulder, “Go try it on, hun.”

                It turns out, Harry loves the dress! He loves it so much that he picks out a couple more pretty dresses to wear. He feels more comfortable in dresses then he does in slacks but likes the shorts that Gemma found for him in the men’s area of the store. Harry is baffled by all this because he had no idea clothes were divided by men and women. He thinks the clothes are made from the same resources so why do humans divide clothes for men only and women only clothes? Again, Harry is perplexed by human behaviors. Gemma places a couple of shirts called blouses and a few ones called button ups and Harry is happy with these choices.

                Gemma insists they look at shoes next and Harry learns he likes something called tennis shoes a lot. So they get a couple of pairs of tennis shoes along with some other shoes called sandals. Gemma asks if wanted to try on something called heels and Harry nods, not really knowing what those were. But when he sees them, his eyes bug out because they look really intimidating. He tries them on and they make him a little taller but they hurt like nothing Harry has ever experienced before so it’s a hard no from him. Gemma laughs at him and dugs at his arm; Harry follows easily.

                It’s in the middle of the afternoon that Gemma and Harry return to Liam’s office. Harry’s wearing his new sundress and his new sandals because he loves this outfit. Gemma complimented his hair throughout the day and offered him something called a hair tie to keep his hair up. Harry loves that his hair is up and out of his face and Gemma says he looks like Belle from Beauty and the Beast…Harry has no idea what that is but she tells him with a smile and so that must be a good thing!

                He can’t wait to show Liam because he feels pretty and he hopes that Liam finds him pretty as well.

                “Mr. Payne should be finishing up with lunch,” Gemma tells him as she sits down at her desks and pulls out her lunch. Harry knows that humans eat and need to eat to survive but he doesn’t really know different types of foods. Harry doesn’t need to eat to survive; he just needs his seasonal elements like sunshine and heat. So he declined Gemma’s offer to get him something called a salad, “Are you sure you don’t want a bite of my lunch?” she asks once more.

                Harry shakes his head, “No, I’m fine. But, can I go see Liam now?” he asks and Gemma smirks knowingly.

                “I’m sure he’d love to see you, hun,” Gemma tells him, “It was a pleasure spending the day with you, Harry.” Harry grins.

                “Thanks Gemma. It was great spending the day with you too.”

                Harry follows Gemma’s instructions to Liam’s office and finds that his door is slightly opened. Harry pauses by the door before leaning in and takes a peek inside. He finds Liam at his desk, looking sharp in his fancy outfit. Harry thinks that Liam looks quite handsome in navy blue but he can’t dwell on that for long because someone speaks up.

                “He’s using you, Liam,” a man says and Harry’s stomach drops because it’s Andy. Harry shifts his gaze from Liam and finds Andy on the opposite end of the room, leaning against a window. He shakes his head at Liam, “First an upscale apartment and now an entire new wardrobe?! Why the Hell would you do that Liam?”

                “Because he’s in need-” Liam says.

                “Because he’s a gold digger!” Andy says coldly. And well, Harry has no idea what that means, but the clear disgust in Andy’s voice must mean that’s not a good thing. A cloud of shame overcomes Harry, “And you’re letting him take from you because you think he’s hot.”

                Hot? Well of course Harry’s hot, the boy thinks. He is made out of a ray from the sun after all.

                Liam’s face turns red, “I…yes Harry is attractive,” Harry bites his lips to keep himself from squealing, “But I don’t even know if he’s into guys.” Andy scoffs bitterly.

                “Dude, when will you wake up and see that it doesn’t fucking matter to him. You’re just gonna keep writing checks for him and paying for his shit! He’s taking advantage of you! He’s probably on con looking to get your money and one day you’re gonna wake up and find he’s gone and your bank accounts drained! Harry’s gonna hurt you!”

                Harry can’t help the gasp that escapes his lips. Harry could never dream of hurting Liam. Liam’s been so nice to him and wonderful and-how could he hurt Liam? How could anyone think he could hurt Liam?

                Both men in the office stop and look over in Harry’s direction. Liam’s face falls as he rises to his feet, “Harry!” he calls out to him, but Harry is already taking off.

                He runs down the hall and past Gemma’s desk who calls out for him too but like Liam, Harry ignores her. He runs down the stairs until he’s on the ground floor of the building. He runs out the front door and as soon as he’s outside, it starts to sprinkle light raindrops around Harry. It wasn’t in the plans Harry made-today was supposed to be partly cloudy but no rain, high of seventy-five.

                But being Mother Earth’s son, the weather is linked to Harry and his brothers’ moods, whether in his dome or on Earth. If Harry’s happy, then the weather and the nature around him are happy. But if Harry is sad, his feelings can affect the weather negatively.

                Harry’s upset and hurt and sad, so it spontaneously rains all around him once he’s outside. Harry finds a path of grass under a tree next to the building and sits under it.

                He holds back his emotions as best as he can because Harry knows he’s an ugly crier. But he just can’t help it. Harry thinks, as his tears mix with the raindrops, that maybe he should just never come back to Savannah. Maybe it would be best for Liam’s sake if he just disappeared and never returned. Maybe-

                “Harry?”

                Harry looks up at Liam and lets out a shaky breath. Liam’s face is hard as rocks as he sits down beside Harry on the wet grass. Harry refuses to look at him again because he’ll cry for sure. Liam’s probably convinced that Harry is all kinds of awful and will probably never want to see him again.

                So he’s surprised when Liam’s hand ends up on his hand. It startles Harry, but he eases into Liam’s touch a second later and leans over to plant his head on Liam’s shoulder. Maybe it’s a bite too much, since they barely know each other but Harry’s always loved a good cuddle when he’s upset. Plus Liam doesn’t seem to mind because he wraps his arm around him and it keeps Harry to his side. So Liam’s not mad with him? He wants Harry close to him? Harry is just confused and upset and he hates feeling this way.

                “I’m so sorry, Harry,” Liam tells him softly a minute later. Harry sighs weakly.

                “It’s okay-”

                “No it’s not!” Liam insists, “Andy-he’s not. Normally, he’s never like that. But like, he’s been my best friend for ages and. He’s just…really protective of me I guess.”

                Harry breaks away and looks up at Liam as he sniffles, “I-I get that.”

                “It’s no excuse for his behavior though,” Liam says surely and he shakes his head, “Oh Harry, I’m so sorry. I know you’re a good person. I don’t know you that much but I know you’re a good guy. Andy’s just looking out for me but he crossed a line.” Harry’s eyes bug out.

                “L-Liam. It’s not that big of a deal. It’s a reason for you to end your friendship with him.”

                Liam snickers, “Andy’s done a lot of shit to me in the past,” Harry frowns because he’s never heard of that word before. What exactly is a shit? He’ll have to learn that too. Liam’s sigh draws Harry back, “And I’ve been mad at him but I’ve always taken him back. That’s what best friends do. So I’m mad at him now, but I’ll probably talk to him soon and tell him not to be rude to you.”

                “Liam,” Harry sighs, “He does have a point.”

                “No he doesn’t,” Liam insists. Liam tilts his head up with his fingers under his chin. Liam’s eyes are just so kind and trusting and Harry fears he just might melt into them, “Like I said, I can help you out so I will. I think you’re great and I’m more then willing to help you out.”

                The rain lets up a little bit because of that.

                Harry coughs tightly, “O-Okay,” he says and Liam looks relieved, “But!” He starts, “You have to agree with me on something.”

                “What’s that?” Liam asks, frowning. Harry bites lip.

                “I’ll only let you help me for the summer,” Harry tells him, his throat growing tight, “Once summer’s over, you can’t help me out anymore.”

                Liam tilts his head, “What if you don’t find a place or a job before the end of the summer?” Harry advert his eyes.

                “It won’t matter.”

                Liam’s quiet before agreeing, “Alright,” Liam offers Harry’s hand and Harry smirks, “We’ll be business partners just for the summer then, yeah?”

                Harry has no idea what he’s talking about, but he agrees to the plan with a hand shake-one of the few human things he knows how to do, “Okay.”

                Liam’s smile burns brighter then anything the sun could dish out in the heat of summer.

                “I forgot to tell you,” he says coyly. Harry tilts his head at him.

                “What?” Liam leans in closely.

                “You look beautiful in your dress,” he tells him secretly, like only Harry can know.

                All around them, any trace of rain vanishes within seconds. The sun blazes across the sky and small dandelions pop up from the grass around them. Needless to say, Harry loves being complimented on, especially by handsome men. And by men, he means Liam, and only Liam.

                Liam looks around at the scene with amazement, “Wait…” He breathes out, “Were these dandelions always here?” Harry’s stomach drops. Liam’s very observant evidently.              

                “So you really like my dress?” Harry asks quickly, changing the subject. Liam looks back at him and grins softly.

                “Yeah, I do,” Liam tells him. He looks down at Harry’s hands and coughs tightly, “I, um. I was hoping that I could, like. I mean. I just…I would really like to have you over for dinner.”

                Harry blinks, “Oh.” _Dinner: a human meal that happens at the end of the day_. Harry knows what that is but he doesn’t know why Liam’s gone so shy over it.

                “Yeah,” Liam sighs, “I mean, if you don’t want to. T-That’s cool. I just-”

                “Yes,” Harry breathes out. Liam’s smile grows larger.

                “Really?” Harry nods shyly, “Okay, um. I’m pretty busy this week-I just met with a new client today. But. How about Saturday? I’m free all day-you can come any time you want. Come at three in the morning, I don’t care!”

                Harry giggles, “I won’t come that early. But…how about early afternoon?” Liam nods quickly.

                “Yes, yes. That sounds fantastic!” Liam says, “I need to go back inside. Will I see you the rest of the week?” Harry’s face falls.

                “Oh, um. I dunno,” he says, “I, um. I should really look for jobs.” He plays up the façade Liam has going for him.

                Liam nods, “Right. Okay then. I’ll see you Saturday then?” Harry bites his smile as he nods and Liam has a dopy smile on his lips, “Alright. It’s a date then. I’ll see you on Saturday-and good luck with everything.”

                Harry watches Liam go back into the building. Once he’s out of sight Harry sighs and strolls happily about the streets of Savannah to take in the heat, his spirits incredibly high.

                It’s only right before he transports home that Harry realizes he has no idea what a _date_ is exactly.

~~~

                Harry’s skipping and kicking small wisps of clouds around when Louis approaches him. Harry stops frolicking about and nervously eyes his older brother.

                “I know you went back there,” Louis tells him in a harsh whisper, his eyes piercing blue and angry. Harry swallows thickly and shrugs.

                “I dunno what you’re talking about,” Harry insists weakly. He goes to leave, but Louis plants his staff in front of Harry’s feet and Harry holds his breath. Louis’ staff has beckoned blizzards in the winter. Louis’ silvery staff with a sapphire sphere at the end of it makes the snowflakes pound the Earth violently under Louis’ control.

                Harry fears the staff more then he can admit.

                “Why do you keep going back there?” Louis asks and there’s something in his tone that tells Harry that he must answer it. He swallows thickly and looks over to his brother.

                “D-Does Mother know?”

                The Winter brother shakes his head, “Mother’s been busy in the Pacific. She’s helping a school of fish migrate.” Harry nods quickly and closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath.

                “I-I’ve met a human,” Harry tells him. Louis recoils a little bit and stares at his youngest brother in horror.

                “YOU WHAT?!” He billows, his breath leaving a slightly cool mark on his cheek. Harry stumbles backwards, his eyes widened in shock like a baby doe.

                “H-His name is Liam,” Harry says dumbly.

                “I don’t care what this human’s name is!” Louis grunts out, “I need to know why you thought it was a good idea to keep seeing this guy?”

                Harry huffs, “Because he’s nice, Louis!” He crosses his arms into his chest and pouts, “You don’t know him like I do!” Louis shakes his head at Harry, his eyes in shock.

                “It’s only been summer for a week!” he points out, “How can you even know this Lee guy-”

                “Liam,” Harry corrects aggregately.

                Louis sighs and looks at his youngest brother with kinder eyes, “Harry, please. Don’t-you can’t get close to any humans. It’s not a good idea.” Harry studies him.

                “How do you know?” Louis pauses before answering slowly.

                “Harry, people on Earth, they’re. They-people hurt each other, all the time. People are mean and they steal and they destroy things they touch.” Harry shakes his head.

                “N-No,” he says as firmly as he can, “Liam’s not like that. He’s, he’s kind and caring and generous.”

                “Generous?” Louis asks sternly.

                Harry shrugs timidly, “He…might have thought I was homeless? And…Liam is kinda paying for a place for me to stay…and he bought a lot of human clothes for me too.” Louis looks at him dumbly.

                “Harry,” he groans through gritted teeth, “You let him do that?”

                “I couldn’t stop him!” Harry says, and he shakes his head, “And like, he was so persistent. And that proves that he does care for me!”

                Louis shakes his head, “Harry, that doesn’t prove anything!” Harry glares at him. He strongly dislikes Louis right now. 

                “Well,” he huffs, “Liam asked me on a date Saturday, so must care for me!”

                Louis’ face falls, the hard exterior falls away into stunned amazement, “You’re going on a date with this human?”

                And Harry has no clue what a date is, but somehow Louis does?

                “Yes I am,” Harry challenges him. Louis stares at him, face hardening up again.

                “You can’t go, Harry-”

                “I’m going!”

                “You’ll get hurt,” Louis tells Harry softly. Harry backs off and looks at his brother closely because there’s something so sure in his voice. Louis just knows Harry will be hurt but Harry doesn’t understand how he can be so sure of this.

                “What-”

                “Harry!” Niall suddenly appears from nowhere and tackles Harry with a hug, “I haven’t seen you all day! How are you, dear brother?” Louis leaves a pointed look on Harry before turning around and storming off to his dome. Niall shutters at the sound of Louis slamming the door to his dome shut and asks, “What in the clouds is his issue today? He’s been in a mood.”

                Harry shakes his head, “I dunno,” he says and quickly changes to subject to something he loves, “Hey, do you know what a dress is Niall?”

                Niall shakes his head, his eyes widened. Harry smirks and wraps his arm around Niall’s shoulder.

                “Oh my dear brother, I have so much to teach you!”

                They head off to Niall’s dome, which happens to be next to Louis’. Harry looks to his oldest brother’s dome and notices that the entire door is a block of ice. Inside Louis’ dome, Harry sees his brother waving his staff around, commanding fat and fast flakes of snow to spin around him until Louis disappears in the snow.

                Harry’s not sure what to think about all this, but Niall’s pulling him into his dome before Harry even has a chance to process all this.

~~~

June 30th

                When Saturday comes, Harry’s a giddy mess of excitement and nerves.

                He transports to Earth and arrives inside his apartment. It’s weird, Harry thinks, that he has a home in the clouds and a home on Earth. Being in the apartment a second time, Harry still calls his dwelling in the clouds his true home. But this is nice too, Harry’s just not familiar with everything around him.

                Harry trots over the bags of clothes Gemma had someone send up to his apartment on Monday after their shopping trip. He didn’t understand at the time but now as he stands surrounded by bags and bags of human clothes, he gets it.

                Harry riffles through the bags of clothes until he finds a plain white short top and something called a skirt that’s blue with white and yellow flowers on it. Harry is giddy as he puts on his new human clothes and looks around every reflective surface he can just to see his reflection.

                Harry’s playing with his hair in the mirror when some noise breaks through quiet apartment. Harry freezes and looks around. He frowns as he follows the noise and comes up to the source of the ruckus. This item looks square-ish and is making this short, repeated ringing noise. Harry’s not sure what to think, but eventually the ringing stops.

                Harry jolts when a monotone voice speaks up.

                _“Please leave a message after the beep.”_

                Harry’s body jumps back at the voice. He doesn’t like that square-ish looking thing at all.

                But then he hears Liam’s voice coming from it.

                _“Harry? It’s um, it’s me Liam,”_ he says, Liam’s voice filling the apartment effortlessly. Harry melts under his deep voice. It doesn’t sound exactly like Liam, the square thing makes his voice sound a little strange, but Harry loves hearing Liam speak, _“Listen, I, um. God, I hope you’re home. I realized I never gave you my address? Which was totally dumb and stupid of me. So I um, ah, just sorta…walked to your place? So, um. I’m here, now. Like, outside, so. If you’re ready, cool. If not, I’ll be here. I just,”_ he breathes, _“I wanted to see you is all.”_

                Something inside Harry flips around. A slow, billowing smile takes over his face.

                Liam’s waiting for him outside.

                Harry all but runs out of the apartment and finds a staircase. He makes quick, small steps down the stairs until he’s at ground level. There, he can see Liam waiting outside for him nervously. Harry’s been all over the world this past week, checking up on how other parts of the world are experiencing his summer. But all the other cities pale in comparison to being here.

                When Harry walks out, he’s greeted to a sheepish smile from Liam that somehow radiates more then Harry’s beloved sun.

                “Hi,” Harry says shyly. Instead of replying, Liam walks up to him and pulls Harry into his chest for a hug.

                Harry’s been hugged before. His Mother gives amazing hugs and Niall puts everything he has into his hugs. But this, hugging Liam is on a different level. Harry can feel Liam’s arms imprinted in his body. He can smell Liam and that scent is different from any flower. Its like Harry’s smelling all the flowers at once; Liam’s scent is strong and sweet and Harry loves it.

                “Hey Harry,” Liam whispers in his ear; Harry squirms from the warm breath and the richness of Liam’s voice. Liam draws back and fondly looks at Harry, “I’ve missed you.”

                Harry sure his skin turns into a lovely shade of rose-pink.

                “Really?” Harry asks, just to be sure. Liam chuckles and grins, his teeth nibbling on his bottom lip and for some reason, Harry finds even that adorable.

                “Of course I did, sunshine,” Liam tells him. Harry’s heart stops at that and he’s pretty sure his blush deepens, “Come on, we can walk for a little bit before it starts to rain.”

                Ah yes, Harry did check on the weather for today that he scheduled well in advanced. He has to fit in rain into his forecast, unfortunately, and Harry can’t change the planned weather once he’s planned it out. His mood can affect the weather a little bit, but it won’t change it completely. If it could Harry’s happy mood when he’s with Liam would make the clouds go away. But at least rain helps the plants thrive.

                Sadly, the clouds come faster then Harry can will them away. Summer fronts are so strong and powerful, Harry knows this since he’s the one who creates them. So Liam leads Harry through the pounding rain that springs out of nowhere. He holds Harry’s hand and swiftly runs down the streets; Harry giggles as Liam takes him to wherever, he trusts Liam completely. People look at them strangely and Harry has no idea why. Why is it so odd to enjoy a little summer rain?

                Liam takes Harry to a building, much like where Harry’s apartment is. Only this building doesn’t look so scary and metallic. This building is made of white brick and there’s a certain allure to this building that makes Harry feel as ease. There are even vines growing from the windows and there’s a large magnolia tree swaying in the breeze with white magnolia flowers on it.

                Harry quite likes this building.

                “C’mon on in,” Liam tells him and it takes Harry by surprise. Liam has opened the door the building and is standing inside of it with his hand extended towards him. Harry takes it willingly and walks inside.

                It looks like…well, it also looks like Harry’s apartment inside. There are similar features in this place that Harry’s apartment has. But there’s the same brick wall on the outside of the building inside as well on one wall. And there are lots of drawings hanging on the walls. And it smells like lavender and Harry just loves that smell. Everything about this place screams Liam.

                “You live here?” Harry concludes but he comes out as a question. He’s too wrapped up in the drawings on the wall. It’s all drawings of humans and Liam’s in all of them.

                Liam comes up behind Harry and wraps something around him, something soft to the touch. He tucks his head on Harry’s shoulder and Harry can feel Liam smiling.

                “Of course I do,” Liam muses, “What gave it away? Me turning the key to the front door or these pictures of me with my family?”

                So these drawings are called pictures, hm? Harry must remember that.

                “A little bit of both I guess,” Harry plays along, his consideration going back to the pictures, “You have a beautiful family.”

                Liam smiles again against his skin, seemingly sheepish at the compliment, “They’re pretty great,” he points to one of the women in the pictures, “That’s my mom. She still lives in Boston with my stepdad,” Stepdad? Harry doesn’t know what that is. He doesn’t question it for long because Liam points to another woman, this one looking more like Liam, “This is my sister, Nicola. She lives in California with her wife, Ginny. And this,” Liam points to a different woman, “This is Ruth, my other sister. She lives the closest to me, in Virginia with her husband, Mark. They just got married last spring.”

                Married? Again, Harry feels lost. But Liam’s voice sounds happy as he tells Harry this, so it must be a good thing then. Harry nods and smiles at the pictures.

                “You have a lovely family,” Harry sighs. He can feel Liam going stiff around him.

                “Most of my family is,” he says lowly. Harry wants to know what he means by that, but Liam quickly changes the subject, “Do you have any sisters, Harry?”

                Harry knows he shouldn’t tell Liam the truth. But there’s just something about the man that makes all rationale leave Harry’s mind.

                “I have three brothers,” he blurts out softly.

                “Wow,” Liam breathes out. His hands move up Harry’s arms and stroke his skin; Harry melts under the touch, “What are they like?”

                Harry coughs tightly, “Well, um. There’s Zayn, which I never got along with all that much.”

                “Seriously? How can anyone not adore you,” Harry blushes and turns around in Liam’s arms. He likes this, he likes being perhaps a little too close to Liam but Liam seems to like this too so there really isn’t a problem, Harry thinks.

                “I dunno,” Harry sighs as Liam plays with his sopping wet hair, “I don’t like to think about Zayn, much.” It’s because Zayn embodies everything about autumn and autumn comes after summer. Autumn means that summer is over and Harry doesn’t like to think about that.

                “Okay,” Liam says, “Tell me about your other brothers.”

                “Well, Louis’ the oldest. He’s like, very protective of me because I’m the youngest and like-that’s just silly.”

                “Silly?”

                “Yes silly,” Harry huffs and Liam laughs.

                “My sisters are older then me and they fought off anyone who looked at me funny when were younger. Older siblings are like that.

                “Still,” Harry sighs, “I don’t need him-I can take care myself.”

                “Of course you can, sunshine,” Liam tells him with the sweetest smile on his face, “Okay, so tell me about your last brother.”

                Harry can’t help the smile, “He’s name is Niall. He’s so funny and sweet. He’s my best friend.”

                “I thought I was your best friend,” Liam pouts and Harry giggles.

                “You’re a different kind of best friend,” he tells Liam somewhat seriously, “You’re my best friend in a different way, more then just a friend.” Liam smirks dreamily at that.

                “Okay,” Liam breathes out and then coughs tightly as he backs off a little, “Do you want another towel? That one looks soaked.”

                So the thing around Harry is called a towel. Dooley noted.

                “That would be great, thanks,” Harry says as he shrugs off the towel. Liam’s eyes look down to Harry chest and he seems flustered. Harry, being curious, looks down at Liam’s chest. His shirt is soaked, just like Harry’s and Harry can see the lines of Liam’s human body through the shirt. It makes his gulp thickly. His heart flutters in his chest but he’s not sure why.

                Liam returns with a dry towel and they move over to Liam’s couch (yet another new word Harry learns). They sit at opposite ends of the couch with their legs tangled together between them and talk for some time. Liam goes on for a bit about his family and how much he wishes he can see them more often. He talks about how he’s taking time off from work over the summer and has so much planned for the summer. Of course, Liam invites Harry to do these too, and even though Harry doesn’t know what Liam is talking about half the time, Harry’s more then willing to tag along.

                “I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Liam asks after a while, when the rain is just a small shower and nothing severe. Harry inquisitively looks at him.

                “What?” Liam hesitates.

                “Well, um. You’ve been wearing more…feminine clothing and I just. I wanted to know of like, you want me to use different pronouns for you. Or if like, you want me to call you by a different name.”

                Harry tilts his head and frowns. None of this makes sense to Harry, “Why would you call me anything other then my name?”

                “I just wanted to make sure,” Liam says and then shakes his head, “Like, I didn’t know if you preferred if I used feminine pronouns or not.” Again, Harry frowns in confusion, so all he does his shrug.

                “I’m just Harry,” he tells Liam honestly. Liam scoffs fondly and grins.

                “Okay. That’s all I need to know.” There’s something so sure in Liam’s voice that it makes Harry squirm inwardly. But there’s something in the room that Harry’s been eying for a while and he must know what it is.

                “What’s that?” Liam looks over and grins.

                “That’s my record player,” he beams with pride, “It’s vintage. I found it as a market and bought it fairly cheap. The guy selling it told me that it was a piece of junk, but I was able to find someone who restored it. It sounds wonderful.”

                So this thing makes sounds? Just like the square-ish thing in Harry’s apartment makes sounds too? Harry isn’t sure if he’ll like this record player.

                “Do you want me to play something for you?” Liam suggests and Harry nods timidly. Liam leaves the couch with a smirk and a quick pip in his step. He scans his hand over some things that Harry doesn’t know at all but Liam seems excited as he pulls something out. Liam beams as he shows it to Harry proudly.

                “This is an original Ray Charles record from 1960,” Liam tells him happily, “It belonged to my granddad, and he kept in mint condition.”

                Harry flashes him a wide grin, even though he’s not quite sure what he’s talking about. He’s still excited for Liam. Liam walks over to the record player and within a few minutes there are sounds coming out of it. Liam steps back and turns to Harry as beautiful sounds fill the room. The rain has picked up outside, but it’s overshadowed a man’s voice coming from the strange machine.

                _“Georgia, Georgia, the whole day through. Just an old sweet song, keeps Georgia on my mind.”_

                Liam extends his arm to Harry with a bashful grin on his lips, “Can I have this dance, Harry?”

                “I dunno how to dance,” Harry tells him honestly. He hasn’t a single idea what that is. Liam laughs at him and takes his hand. He pulls him up on his feet.

                “Just hold me close and follow my lead, okay?” Liam tells him in a hushed voice. Harry nods weakly.

                So dancing is holding someone close and moving slowly? Harry can do that.

                Liam hums to the noise coming out of the record player. His hands are strong and stable on Harry’s body, one sprawled out over Harry’s lower back and the other one holding onto Harry’s hand. His heart thumped in his chest as Liam’s breath hit the side of Harry’s neck, making Harry’s skin prickle in delight.

                _“Other arms are reached out to me,”_ Liam says melodically with the record and Harry shivers, _“Other eyes smile tenderly. Still, in peaceful dreams I see the road leads back to you.”_

                The hand on Harry’s back tightens and Harry gasps slightly. He closes his eyes and lets himself be swept away by the noise coming out of the record player and Liam’s arms.

                When the song ends, Harry begs Liam, “Again, please?” Liam scoffs fondly.

                “I love this song too,” Liam tells him and breaks away to the record player.

                They dance and laugh and talk and listen to records until the rain stops and the sky begins to darken. Harry feels slightly tired and drained and needs to leave. He knows he must but Liam’s hands are making grabbing movements and he whines in protest to Harry.

                “Don’t go,” he pleads like a child and pouts, “We haven’t even eaten dinner yet.”

                Harry laughs at him and fondly smiles, “I have to go,” he insists softly.

                He really wishes he didn’t have to though. But Harry is feeling exhausted and he knows it’s because he’s been on Earth for too long now. He needs to be in his clouds, back in his dome but that means leaving Liam behind. And Harry hates that idea.  

                “If you must,” Liam caves with a sigh. He then tenderly looks up to Harry and curls his fingers lightly around Harry’s. He sways their hands between them, “Did you have fun today?”

                “Yes,” Harry tells him swiftly and sure.

                Liam nods and looks relieved, “Good, great. Um, the Fourth of July is coming up and they have a great fireworks show in the park. They also set up carnival games and like,” he smiles and shyly looks over to Harry, “I was hoping you’d like to come with me.”

                And here’s when Harry realizes just how dangerous Liam might be. Maybe Louis was right, maybe interacting with humans is a bad idea. He realizes this, because he knows that he can’t say no to Liam. He just can’t. Liam’s too nice and his smile is too captivating and his hand somehow burns into Harry’s skin, even though he’s made of a part of the sun and he never gets too hot. He always feels pleasantly warmer with Liam. He always wants to be with Liam and maybe that’s dangerous for Harry.

                “I’d love to come,” Harry tells him. Liam grins happily.

                “Perfect! It starts at like, 7-ish? It’s not far at all, so I’ll pick you up at 6:30?” Liam says excitedly.

                Harry finds himself grinning, “Okay.”

                “Okay then,” Liam pauses and stares at him before leaning in and briskly placing his lips on Harry’s cheek. Harry feels everything slow down around them. Liam’s lips sears Harry’s skin and it feels like his insides are jumping like crazy. But it’s a…good feeling, Harry determines. He’s not sure what this feeling is but he likes it a lot. Harry’s not sure what he should do or what this all means but he knows he likes having Liam’s lips on his skin.

                Liam pulls back and he looks flustered and unsure, “I’ll um, see you on the fourth, right?”

                “Yeah,” Harry breathes out and adds on weakly, “T-Thanks, um. For today.”

                That makes Liam smile and that smile is the last thing Harry sees before he leaves.

                Harry walks through puddles in the street as he wraps his mind around everything.

                What are fireworks? They sound scary…and games? What exactly are games?

                But what confuses Harry the most is why Liam felt the need to put his lips on Harry’s cheek. Yes it was lovely but why did he do that? Harry sighs with frustration and finds the nearest, empty space and transports back home.

                “Harry,” Louis greets him when Harry’s barely landed back on the clouds. Harry sighs at the sight of his wintery brother.

                “Louis, please. Don’t scold me,” Harry pleas weakly and moves towards his dome. Louis grabs onto the collar of Harry’s robe and stops him.       

                “Harry you can’t keep doing this,” Louis tells him again, sounding more manic then angry. Harry can’t pinpoint why Louis even cares so much.

                Harry just sighs and asks something that he needs to know, “What’s a song?” This perplexes Louis.

                “A song?”

                Harry nods, “Liam um. He played something on this thing called a record player? He called this thing, this noise, his favorite song and I dunno what a song is,” Harry tells him and he weakly adds, “I just want to know what a song is.” Louis doesn’t say another and maybe Harry shouldn’t have asked. It’s clear Louis doesn’t like Liam so why would he try to help Harry understand him more?

                “A song is like a story,” Louis tells him eventually. Harry looks up at him, his eyes begging for him to go on, “It’s like a story, but there’s music to it and-like the words are not spoken. They’re sung, which is also known as singing. Singing is like speaking but you move your voice up and down with the music,” he frowns to himself, “Does that make sense?”

                “Not really,” Harry sighs in frustration. He looks up to his brother with a weak smile, “Thanks for trying to teach me, though.”

                Louis looks at him firmly, “I know you’re going to keep seeing this Liam guy and no matter what I tell you, you’re going to go to Liam. But please Harry, believe me when I say you’ll get hurt. Maybe not by Liam, but by what Liam is and by what you are and whatever relationship this is, it won’t last.”    

                _I’m Summer_ , Harry thinks. Liam is only a human.

                But he’s the best human ever.

                Louis leaves him be and Harry sluggishly walks to his dome. Immediately opening the door, Harry’s welcomed to hot, blazing warmth under a blanket of the summer stars in his dome. Harry peels his robe off and lays in his cloud bed.

                Harry drifts to sleep and dreams of Liam.

                _“Still in peaceful dreams I see the road leads back to you.”_

~~~

July 4th 

                It’s not clear to Harry why the Fourth of July is such a big deal.

                The city of Savannah is decked out in red, white and blue. Flags made of those colors, along with stars and stripes hand all over the city. Harry’s seen this flag before in many cities in America, many times in fact. But he’s never seen people carry small versions of the flag, or people wearing the flag on t-shirts.

                He’s not sure why, but the air in the city is excited so Harry is excited too.

                Plus, Liam’s there too, which excites Harry more then he can say.

                “Are you thirsty?” Liam asks.

                Harry shakes his head and pulls on a sweet smile, “I’m fine, thanks.” Liam nods and looks around.

                “Well we can do whatever you like,” Liam says, “They have all sorts of rides and games, as you can see. And food too, in case you get hungry. The fireworks start at 10, so we got plenty of time to explore.”

                Harry grins, “Good.”

                The two move through the crowd slowly. Harry’s eyes are captivated by the lights and the beautiful sunset off in the distance. He smells things that Harry’s never smelled before, something heavy and musky. Harry’s not sure he likes these scents. And then there’s all the people bustling around them, talking excitedly and smiling. Harry smiles at the happy humans. He loves hearing their voices and how different they sound from each other. He notices some song playing loudly far away. It’s not as lovely or calming as the song Liam played for him but Harry likes it enough.

                Liam’s fingers surprise the back of Harry’s hand. They slide down Harry’s hand and Liam links their fingers together, their hands connected loosely between them. And Harry wasn’t expecting that at all-why would Liam hold Harry’s hand? It doesn’t make sense to Harry. It’s not unpleasant, in fact Harry kinda likes

                “Are you okay with this?” Liam asks, his hand squeezing Harry’s slightly.

                Harry nods quickly and flashes a tiny smile, “Yeah.” Liam beams at Harry’s answer and continues to lead them through the park. They stop in front of a table that says, “FACE PAINT” on it. Harry frowns at a woman putting colorful lines on a little girl.

                Liam suggests, “You want your face painted?”

                “Oh,” Harry breathes out just as the little boy looks at Harry happily. The boy’s face has tiger stripes on it and that makes Harry excited, “Yeah-yes I would!”

                Liam chuckles, “Okay, sunshine.”

                And Liam did it again-he called Harry sunshine. And it still makes Harry’s stomach drop slightly and his heart ripple in his chest. Why does Liam call him that name? And why does that name affect him so much?

                Harry sits down in a chair and greets a woman named Hannah.

                “So Harry, what do you want painted?” Harry purses his lips.

                “I don’t know,” he helplessly looks up at Liam, who smiles down at him.

                “You want me to decide?” Harry nods, “Okay…um,” Liam thinks before grinning to himself. He leans over to Hannah and talks in her ear. The woman looks over at Harry and smiles kindly. Liam sits next to Harry as Hannah picks up a wand looking object. She puts in a vat of thick orange substance that Harry guesses is paint, whatever that is.

                “You ready?” Hannah asks and Harry nods quickly and closes his eyes. Liam holds his hand as something wet lands on his cheek.

                “You’re gonna love it when you see it, sunshine,” Harry smirks at Liam’s words and gets scolded by Hannah for moving his face. He feels guilty for a second but Liam’s laughter makes that go away.

                A few minutes later, Hannah tells Harry he’s all done. When Harry opens his eyes, he’s greeted to his reflection and smiles at the tiny orange and yellow image on his cheek.

                “A sun?” Harry says fondly as his eyes drift to Liam. The human beside Harry shrugs.

                “You’re such a bright, warm person Harry,” Liam tells him softly, “you remind me of the sun.”

                Harry grins, “I love it.”

                “I’m glad you do, sunshine.”

                Liam takes Harry to something called a carousel. It looks daunting as Liam and Harry climb on and Harry’s not sure what this carousel is or does. There are large, fake animals on poles all over the carousel and it scares Harry a little bit. He looks over and Liam has mounted onto a tiger so Harry sits on the white horse next to Liam.

                “Hold on,” Liam tells Harry and Harry mirrors Liam as his hands grip onto the pole.

                They start to move and Harry gasps. The carousel moves in a circle but also Harry’s horse moves up and down too! Harry’s nervous at first but then he looks and sees all the lights and the colors of the festival buzzing around them and it thrills him. He laughs uncontrollable and lets go of the pole to extend his arms outward. He nearly falls off his fake horse but Liam’s hand catches him

                Liam has a content expression on his face, along with a tiny, dazed smile as he looks at Harry. It makes Harry’s squirm happily under Liam’s watch.

                After they ride the carousal another two times, it’s nearing twilight so Liam suggests they find a spot to sit and watch the fireworks.

                So they won’t actually touch the fireworks? Humans just watch fireworks? How can that be entertaining? Still, Harry follows Liam, their hands connected between them. Liam gets some water on their way to find their spot.

                Harry picked out their spot underneath a tall magnolia tree. Harry was drawn to the tree due to the pale pink magnolia flowers in full bloom on its branches. Harry loves this spot and loves watching the stars with Liam beside him.

                “So you liked the carousel?” Liam asks.

                “I loved it!” Harry replies eagerly, “It was so cool! Spinning around like that-I felt like I was flying!”

                Liam chuckles, “I like your spirit Harry.” Harry blushes.

                “Thank you,” Harry looks up at the sky. It’s a warm, muggy summer night-just the way Harry likes them. The sky is mostly clear with a few thin clouds mixed in with the stars. It’s perfect, really truly perfect-especially since Liam’s here.

                “I like that color on you,” Liam comments, his fingers skimming over Harry’s shorts. They’re bright, aqua blue and textured and Harry loves them and loves being complimented by Liam.

                “Thanks,” Harry smooth over his blouse. It’s white and has a button and a tricky tie in the front that took ages for Harry to figure out. Human clothes can be hard to figure out at times but Harry likes how her looks, and thankfully Liam does too.

                Liam asks, “So are you excited for the fireworks? They should be starting soon.”

                “Yeah,” Harry tries to sound convincing. Liam looks a littler nervous which makes Harry nervous too.

                “It’s um-we can like, get close and snuggle if you like,” Liam tells him, “it makes watching fireworks a lot more fun.”

                Snuggle? Is this yet another thing humans do? It sounds…cute and not scary at all. So Harry nods.

                “Okay,” he smiles at Liam, who looks relieved. He scoots in closer to Harry and wraps an arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulls him into his side.

                Oh. So this was snuggling? Harry thought. Harry could get used to snuggling.

                Soon enough the sky darkens and people find places in the grass to sit down. Harry’s pretty anxious to see just what these fireworks will do.

                Suddenly there’s a loud bang that comes out of nowhere. Harry jerks at the sound, his face frowning as the sky fills up with bright red streaky lights that fall to Earth. Another bang goes off and another and another until harry can’t see the stars anymore. Green, white, blue and red lights full the evening sky. And yes the lights in the sky look pretty but it’s that loud noise that frightens Harry.

                BANG!

                BANG!

                BANG!

                Harry doesn’t like fireworks.

                Harry needs to get away from the fireworks.

                Somehow, Harry breaks from Liam’s hold and darts through the crowd. With each firework going off in the sky, Harry winces and tries his best to cover his ears but the sound is just too loud. It’s too loud and it makes him scared and when he’s scared he cries. He bumps into humans but doesn’t apologize to them-he just walks on until he’s on a street, deserted and alone.

                But not for long.

                “Harry?” Liam calls out for him, not sounding too far away. When Harry turns around, Liam’s there with this forlorn look on his face, “Harry,” he whisper.

                Harry shakes his head, “I-I, it’s too loud. I-I don’t-” Harry heaves for air and Liam swoops in.

                “Shh, it’s okay. Just breathe,” he encourages with light strokes to Harry’s back, “Just breath in nice and slow.” Harry nods quickly and follows Liam’s instructions. He breathes until he relaxes a bit and his tears dry up.

                “I’m sorry,” he croaks out.

                Liam shakes his head, “Don’t me. We all get spooked sometimes.”

                But Harry wants to argue that because it was something that Liam looked forward to. It was something that for some reason other humans were excited for. Harry just wants to tell Lima that he’s not sure how he’s supposed to react to fireworks because he’s never seen the before but he can’t.

                “From here, the fireworks aren’t so bad, right?” Liam asks, his voice gentle and hopeful. Harry dares to look from where he came from and flinches as another firework billows in the sky.

                But it’s not as loud as before. In fact, the banging noise is just a distant thud-one that doesn’t scare Harry. Harry straightens his stance and his eyes widen. It’s not as scary anymore.

                “Yeah,” Harry says, a tiny smile reaching his lips. He doesn’t take his eyes off of the fireworks as Liam’s hand slips into his own, “It’s so beautiful.”

                Liam chuckles at that and it gets Harry’s attention, “What’s so funny?” Harry demands. Liam’s gaze is soft as he looks upon Harry.

                “Nothing, just,” Liam takes in a breath and smiles widely, “I think you’re by far the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

                Harry blinks at him, his head shaking, “Me?” Liam nods surely, “No. Have you seen flowers? Or sunsets? Or butterflies?! Those things are beautiful.” Liam laughs again and it angers Harry, “What?”

                “I have seen those things Harry, and they’re not the most beautiful thing,” Liam smiles down at him and cups his cheek, “You are, sunshine.”

                Harry opens his mouth to protest but suddenly, Liam’s lips are on his.

                It makes Harry’s insides bubble up in his chest and tummy. He stands there and doesn’t move an inch as Liam’s lips stay against his. It feels nice, yes, but Harry’s unsure why Liam’s doing this. It makes Harry’s mind move faster then he transports from the clouds to Earth trying to understand _why_ this was happening. Liam’s eyes are closed and his one hand is cupping the side of Harry’s neck-but _why?_

                Liam finally pulls back and has this dopy smile on his face as he takes in breath.

                Harry frowns at him before silently taking off again.

                “Harry?” Liam calls for him in a panic but Harry doesn’t respond. He takes brisk steps while Liam yells out for him and his name echoes off of the buildings around him. Harry doesn’t acknowledge it, just keeps moving until he’s next to the building where his apartment is.

                Harry quickly gets to the ally and crosses his arms over his chest and thinks of summer-y thoughts.

                “Harry!” Louis’ voice is the first thing he hears as his feet hit the familiar cloud, “Where were you? Mother was asking for you and I said that you retired to your dome and,” he stops and studies Harry’s face, “Is that-what do you have a sun on your face?”

                “Louis,” Harry breathes out, his head hurting from his confusion, “I have to-I need to know. I-Liam did something.”

                Louis’ face darkens, “What did he do? Did he hurt you?” Harry shakes his head.

                “N-No, I mean, I don’t think he did.” He says truthfully.

                “What did he do then?” Louis asks and Harry sighs.

                “He, um, put his lips on my lips?” Harry tries to explain, “He did it before-I mean, he had his lips on my cheek before but. He put his lips on my lips tonight and-I feel…like really confused? I don’t know if I should be happy or if it’s a bad thing.”

                A beat passes before Louis chuckles as well and Harry’s tired of people laughing at him.

                “What?”

                Louis smiles at his brother, “That’s called a kiss, Harry.”

                Harry tilts his head at the new word, “A kiss?” Louis nods.

                “Humans do that if they really like someone,” he smiles, “it’s like hugging but like-you can hug anyone. But humans only kiss people that are really important to them.”

                “Oh…” Harry exhales as he processes everything, “So…Liam kissed me? Which means, Liam likes me? Like a lot?”

                “Yep,” Louis confirms.

                Harry blinks as a blush takes over his face, “So what do I do now? I took off after her kissed me!”

                Louis rolls his eyes, “If you like Liam kissing you then you kiss him back.”

                “Oh,” Harry breathes out, “how do I do that-how do I kiss?”

                “Ugh, okay like-move your lips against his?” Harry’s frown deepens and Louis shakes his head, “I dunno. Like you’ll know what to do. Just do what feels right.”

                Harry smirks playfully, “Sounds like you’ve been kissed before,” he remarks as a joke but Louis’ face pales and his stomach drops. Harry gasps, “Wait-have you been kissed?!”

                “Go to him,” Louis tells him. It surprises Harry.

                “I thought you said being with a human is a bad idea.”

                “It is,” Louis says surely, “but my words mean nothing to you, Harry. You’re a free spirit and you’ll do what you want. I can’t stop you.”

_My words mean nothing to you._

                That hurts Harry. Louis’ is his older brother and Louis has Harry’s respect. Harry has always aspired to be like him.

                Louis smirks at him, “Go, but make it quick. You need your rest.”

                Harry grins before crossing his arms over his chest and thinking of summer thoughts.

                He transports back to his apartment in Savannah. Harry goes to the door and-

                “Harry?” Liam looks at him nervously from the other side of the door. He shakes his head, “Look, I-I should’ve. I’m sorry. I just assumed-and that was so wrong of me! God, please don’t be ma-”

                Harry lunches at him and presses his lips against Liam’s. He’s kissing Liam and he likes it a lot. Liam’s lips are smooth like flower petals with a gentle force like a summer rain. Liam gasps against Harry’s lips but his hands are planted on Harry’s lower back, his fingers deeply rooted into his skin to keep him there. Harry feels alive-he feels very humanlike for the first time ever and he desires more.

                “Sunny,” Liam chuckles as he breaks off. Harry frowns at him. Humans kiss if they like each other and Liam kissed Harry before so why did he back away? Liam cups Harry’s cheek, the one without the sun on it, and softly looks at him, “There’s no need to rush. We can take our time and get to know each other better.”

                “Will there be more kisses?” Harry asks, wide eyed and curiously innocent.

                Liam scoffs fondly, “Only if you want there to be.” Harry blushes as a smile blooms on his lips.

                “Yes, please,” he requests shyly, “I, um, like kissing you a lot.”

                Liam seems torn between smiling and frowning, “Then why did you run away earlier?” Harry’s chest sinks.

                “I just, I wasn’t expecting that,” Harry says honestly and Liam laughs softly.

                “I’ve been dropping hints that I like you since the first time I saw you.”

                Harry eyes widen, “Really?” Liam nods.

                “God I thought you knew,” Liam admits and laughs, “I feel like a blabbering idiot whenever I’m around you. You do that to me Harry.”

                “I’m sorry,” Harry mumbles softly Liam chuckles and traces his cheekbone with his thumb.

                “Don’t be,” Liam says honestly, “I like that feeling, I really do.”

                Harry blushes madly, “I, um. I like you too-a lot.” That makes Liam smile.

                “I’m happy to hear that,” Liam confesses, his gaze dazed. Harry feels like he’s floating on his cloud bed-light and weightless. Liam does this to him.

                “I, um. I need to-goodnight,” Harry stutters. Liam smiles.

                “I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

                “Of course,” Harry answers quickly. On a whim he decides to kiss Liam on the cheek, “Goodnight.”

                “Goodnight, sunshine,” Liam singsongs. Harry laughs as his face burns bright red before going back into his apartment.

                Later on when Harry’s back in his dome and tucked into his cloud bed, he can still feel Liam’s lips on his own. He wishes that the feeling will never go away.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check out the [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/katelynrm12/playlist/6n1abwgtpwGZ4sXis8zT9n) to listen along while you read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thank you so much for reading part one! I love the feedback I'm getting from you guys!  
> In this part, summer goes on and Harry learns more about what his powers can (and cannot) do!  
> Please read and enjoy! :D

July 7th

                Harry isn’t dumb; he knows something isn’t quite right.

                After his night with Liam and the carousal and the kissing, Harry feels more drained then ever before. He awoke the next day only to still feel faint. So Harry spends the day in his dome, revitalizing the essence of summer to the strongest degree. His brothers don’t question it-Zayn doesn’t mind him any attention and Niall is all too thrilled to spend the day with Harry. Mother was able to see him for a little bit before having to go to Earth to help the bees colonialize and multiple.

                Louis makes side eyed glances at him, ones full of concern and questions, but he doesn’t say anything to him all day. Harry appreciates this greatly as he doesn’t want another lecture from his winter brother.

                Harry wakes up the following morning and his mother requests his help her. Apparently there was a dry patch in China farmlands and there was a significant fire, ruining the soil for planting and any existing crops. So Mother needed Harry’s help in making the soil rich again and though Harry wanted to say no and go be with Liam instead, Harry agreed. It was a nice day with his mother. Harry used his hands and his powers given by nature to turn the dead soil into lush soil, ready for the farmers to plant and grow produce for the humans.

                Harry still has dirt under his finger nails the next day when he walks into Liam’s office. He’s greeted by Gemma at the front desk.

                “Hi Harry!” She says to him, “How have you been?”

                “Fine,” Harry tells her, “Is um-”

                “Liam’s working on a project,” Gemma informs him reluctantly.

                “Oh,” Harry sighs discouraged.

                “But,” Gemma exclaims cheerfully, “Mr. Payne said that if you came into today I am to take you out to buy you a swimsuit or two.”

                Harry frowns, “Swimsuit?” Gemma grins.

                “Yes, Mr. Payne says he has plans for you two that require swimsuits,” Gemma nudges Harry’s side playfully, “Lucky you, Harry!”

                Gemma takes his hand, along with Liam’s credit card, and walks out of the building.

~~~

                “How about these?” Gemma asks, holding up some sort of human shorts like thing. Harry studies the piece of clothing. It’s green with purple spots on them. He shakes his head and Gemma sighs, “Harry, I swear you’re worse at picking out swimsuits then I am.”

                Harry flushes, “I’m sorry.”

                “I’m only kidding Harry,” she tells him kindly, “Now, are you more of a speedo guy?”

                “What’s a speedo?” Harry asks curiously. Gemma glares at him stoically before picking up something. Harry’s eyes bug out because there’s hardly any fabric on that thing-that speedo thing, “Oh, um. No thank you.”

                “Alright then,” Gemma moves over to a different section and Harry follows, “Well, Mr. Payne said I need to get you at least two swimsuits. So we’re staying here or going to other stores until we get you two swimsuits!”

                Harry throws his head back and groans. Being a human can be so boring sometimes.

~~~

                It’s well into the afternoon when Harry and Gemma return to the office. Liam’s in the lobby waiting for them and Harry runs up to him and kisses him right then and there.

                “Whoa,” Liam draws back a few seconds later, a dazed smile laced on his lips.

                “Hi,” Harry whispers. He likes kissing Liam a lot. Liam laughs and combs his fingers in Harry’s hair.

                “I was hoping I’d see you today,” he confesses and pulls Harry in for a hug. The sway for a beat and Liam leans in and tells Harry, “I’ve missed you.”

                Harry feels both flattered and guilty, “I’m sorry, Li. I was busy-”

                “I know,” Liam assures him easily, “You had things to do and so did I but now we’re together.”

                Harry bits his lip cutely, “Yeah.”

                “So,” Liam hums lightly, his thumb stroking over Harry’s cheek where the painting of the sun once resided. He wore off in the middle of the night and never returned. Harry was quite upset about this, “I took the rest of the afternoon off. We can do whatever we want.”

                Harry grins happily, “Can we go on the carousal?”

                “Of course we can sunshine.”

                When Harry transports back home later on, his head is still spinning from going on the carousel countless times. But it’s worth it, considering he spent hours with holding Liam’s hand and basking in the summer heat together.

~~~

July 19th

                The middle of July comes faster then Harry likes. Harry doesn’t see Liam as much as he would want to.

                He knows he can stay in Savannah with Liam but Harry is also aware that he has an entire planet to look after as well. It’s well into summer now and Harry needs to keep an eye how summer is progressing in other places in the world.

                It’s weird, how Mother created Earth to be taller in some places then others. Like when Harry went to Ecuador for the day. Because he was in the mountains, the summer wasn’t has hot there then it is in Savannah. And then there were places like Australia or Africa where the weather was too hot and made some vegetation die.

                It really makes Harry miss Savannah more because the weather is just perfect there. Plus, Liam’s there which makes it Harry’s top choice.

                “Are you able to spend the day with me?” Liam asks while embracing Harry. Harry can hear Liam pouting even if he can’t see it because he’s on Liam’s chest, “I haven’t seen you in ages.”

                “You saw me yesterday!” Harry reasons with a dopy smile on.

                “Only for a couple of hours!” Liam retorts sourly. And well, Liam had a point. Harry spent the day in the Artic to make sure the summer heat wasn’t hurting the icecaps too much. And though Harry’s naturally hot like the sun, being in that environment drained him because it is so unnatural to Harry. Snow is Louis’ thing, not Harry’s. So by the time Harry got to Liam it was well into the afternoon and Harry was exhausted. They walked around Savannah some more and feed chucks of bread to some ducks in a river before Harry told Liam of his exhaustion and transported back home.

                Harry’s still a little tired today, but he hopes that he can spend the day out in the sun to help him regain some of his energy.

                “I can stay all day,” Harry tells him and it’s worth it because Liam’s smile is bright and consuming.

                “I know a place we can go,” Liam says slyly, “It’s a bit of a drive from here, but it’s totally worth it. I know you’d love it.”

                Harry nods eagerly, “Okay.”

                Harry’s never been in a car before. He’s seen them, of course he has, and he knows that humans use them to get from one place to the next. Mother described cars to Harry when he was a young boy as the human version of transporting, but it’s not as fast.

                Harry now, though, repeats Liam’s actions and secures a weird stripe of material across his body. Inside the car, it looks completely strange to Harry. Nothing he sees makes sense to him, like the circle thing Liam holds onto and spins in circles as they move on. But Harry trusts Liam, and the ride is calming and smooth. He notes that they’re out of the city now and heading east.

                Again, Harry trusts Liam. He trusts him so much that he falls asleep in the car.

                “Harry?” Harry opens his eyes to Liam’s voice. Liam smiles down at him, “We’re here.”

                Liam helps Harry out of the car and the first thing that hits him is the scent of flowers, all kinds of flowers. Harry looks around and confirms what he smells. Liam brought him to some type of meadow and it stunning. The wildflowers come up to Harry’s knees and pops of yellow, white, pink and purple flowers are all around him. The sun is blazing hot and sky is clear and Harry’s surrounded by gorgeous flowers.

                Harry couldn’t have made a better day if he tried.

                “You and your flowers,” Liam remarks fondly a little while later. They’re both among the wildflowers. Harry’s body is sprawled out with the cornflowers and the daisies. He has his head on Liam’s lap, who’s sitting up and brushing Harry’s face with yellow verbena flower, “You look right at home here, with nature.”

                Harry blushes and fights off the urge to say that he _is_ Mother Nature’s son, after all.

                “And the butterflies seem to like you too,” Liam points out. Harry blinks and takes a look around him. It’s the first time he’s truly noticed the dozen or so butterflies fluttering around him. An orange butterfly lands on Harry’s shoulder and a white one grazes their wing on Harry’s cheek.

                Harry grins sheepishly at Liam, “What can I say-animals love me.”

                Liam chuckles as he leans back and fishes something out of the basket Liam brought with him. Harry stares at the sky and admires the heat of the sun on his face. He loves this, he loves being one with his true self. But most of all he loves being himself with Liam. It must be a little obvious, Harry thinks. Liam must have noticed that Harry loves the sun and the flowers and the heat. Maybe Liam knows more then Harry realizes.

                A click goes off and Harry looks up to Liam. He has some weird looking device in his hands it’s covering his face. Harry looks at the black object and frowns up at him.

                “What’s that?”

                Liam tells him, “It’s a polaroid camera.” Harry bites back the, _“what’s a polaroid camera?”_ that’s on the tip of his tongue. But something pops out of the device and Harry watches as Liam takes the white thing out. He shakes it and Liam smiles at it before showing it to Harry.

                Harry sees himself on the thing, doing what he was doing seconds before.

                “Look how pretty you are,” Liam tells him and Harry’s too curious about this polaroid camera thing to grow insanely shy at Liam’s words.

                “How do you use it?” Harry questions, gesturing towards the device. Liam scoffs and shows Harry how to use the device.

                Harry learns just how pictures are made. He recalls Liam talking about pictures when they were back at Liam’s home. He thought they were drawings but he was mistaken, clearly, since they’re not drawing these things. Harry points at something, clicks a button on the device and it pops out a picture!

                Harry is quite amazed by the polaroid camera. He takes handfuls of pictures of the gorgeous flowers all around them. And then Liam laughs at him and tells Harry how cute he his and then…well. Harry turns the camera to Liam and starts taking pictures of him.  

                “Hey!” Liam whines and tries to grab the device, “Don’t waste good film on me!”

                Harry doesn’t know what “film” is or how it can be good or bad. But Harry knows that if he’s taking pictures of Liam, then it’s not being wasteful.

                “You look handsome,” Harry tells him before taking another picture of Liam. Harry can tell in the camera that Liam is blushing before he clicks the magical button.

                “Says the most beautiful being to ever walk the planet,” Harry blushes again and Liam swoops in to kiss Harry’s cheek, “But that’s kind of you to say that.”

                “It’s true,” Harry retorts seriously. Liam doesn’t reply so he says and asks, “How do you even know this place? It’s so quiet out here and no one’s around.”

                Liam remains quiet for a second before saying, “When my parents spilt up, my dad moved down here to start up the company I own now and my mom stayed in Boston,” Harry doesn’t know how humans can spilt up but he knows it must not be a pleasant thing, based on Liam’s face, “I mainly lived with my mom but she would force me and my sisters to spend the summers with my dad.

                “My dad worked too much and didn’t hang out with us nearly as much has he should’ve. But me and my sisters ventured out on our own and I grew to love the city at a young age. One day, we discovered this place while my sister Nicola was driving me and my other sister around. He just, hung out day after day here.”

                Liam stops and smirks at Harry, “I knew you would enjoy it too.”

                “Thank you for bringing me here,” Harry says. He links their hands together and kisses Liam’s fingers, “I do love it here.”

                “I have a feeling this will be the best summer ever!” Liam gloats happily. He kisses Harry softly and looks at him tenderly when he draws back. He whispers lowly, “And I have a feeling it will be because of you.”

                Harry can’t help but think that might not be true. Maybe once fall comes, Liam will feel differently. For now, he takes in the smells of the flowers and special heat from Liam’s body that even the sun can’t match up to.

~~~

July 27th  

                Harry visits Liam when he can. He makes sure to check on the summer in other places on Earth and see how the animals and plants are fairing in the summer heat. Harry finds time here and there for Liam, usually spending a few days a week with him. They usually spend time outside in the blazing heat and the sun. It’s nice though, the little time they get to have together. Harry just wishes it didn’t have to be so little.

                Harry finds himself in Liam’s home on a rainy day in late July with a song playing on the record machine and Harry capturing the fleeting moments he has with Liam in pictures.

                “Stop!” Liam complains and tackles Harry to the ground. Harry is relentless and keeps snapping pictures of Liam. Watson comes over to them and Liam calls on him, “Watson! Quick-lick Harry’s face!”

                Watson looks at both of them before laying down on his belly, bowing submission to Harry. Harry grins victoriously up at Liam and takes another picture of Liam’s adorably confused face.

                “Some dog,” Liam tuts. The camera makes another sound and Liam frowns playfully at Harry as another picture pops out of the camera, “Stop!”

                Harry giggles and this time lets Liam take the camera from him. Liam sets the camera on the table beside them and then Liam hovers back over him. Liam’s it just too handsome, Harry thinks, as he reaches his hand up to cut Liam’s jaw. His jaw is so pronounced and ridged. Harry so badly wants to tell Liam that he’s touched many mountain sides from mountains all over the world. Harry’s touched the clouds and nearly every blade of grass in the world. But nothing on Earth compares to touching Liam.

                Harry’s never touched anything in nature that compares to Liam.

                “Hi,” Liam grins and Harry feels it in his palm.

                Harry smiles deeply up at him, “Hi.”

                Harry brings him down for a scorching kiss. Liam smirks into Harry’s lips before kissing him back. Harry thinks he doesn’t kiss Liam nearly enough as he should. I likes kissing Liam, he likes having Liam as close as possible. Liam pulls back and he has this goofy little grin on his lips that Harry finds cute. Liam tucks himself on Harry’s chest.

                They stay there, on the floor, wrapped in each other’s arms for Mother Earth knows how long but Harry doesn’t mind it. Harry runs his hands up and down Liam’s back. Harry giggles as Liam’s nose skims Harry’s neck.

                “Liam!” He squeals, “You’re tickling me!”

                Liam shakes his head against Harry, “I just don’t get it.”

                “What?”

                Liam picks his head up and looks fondly upon Harry, “You smell like sunshine,” he tells him, “I mean, you always do, like all the time really. But it’s been raining all day and you somehow still smell like sunshine.”

                Harry’s face falls slightly, “Oh?” Liam laughs at him.

                “It’s a wonderful thing, Harry,” Liam says, his fingers twirling around one of Harry’s curls, “I like it, a lot. I just am perplexed really.”

                Harry shrugs and changes the subject, “What are we going to do with all these pictures?”

                Liam cocks an eyebrow at him, “Oh so you take hundreds of pictures and I’m stuck dealing with what to do with them?” Harry laughs.

                “Hey! I took great pictures!” Harry pouts, “And I want the whole world to see!”

                Liam’s chuckle against Harry’s body, “The whole world?” Harry bites his lip and nods, “Would just me and Watson do?”

                Harry ponders on that for a bit before breaking out into a wide grin, “I guess so.”

                Liam gets up and leaves the room without saying anything to Harry. When he comes back in a bite later, Liam is carrying a box in his hands. Watson goes over to Liam to see what his owner has and Harry sits up with interest. Liam goes to the wall beside where the front door is. Harry watches as Liam takes items out of the box before turning to Harry.

                “Can you hold this string up?” and Harry nods as he walks to the wall.

                Harry learns what string, clothespins, hammer and nails are fairly quickly. He helps Liam nail in rows of string into the wall with a space in between each line. Harry still has no idea what they’re doing until Liam smiles and hands him some of his pictures and what Liam tells him are clothespins.

                Harry waits until Liam puts a picture up to the string and keeps the picture on with the clothespin. Harry gets excited now that he knows what they’re doing and adds on more pictures to the string until that string is full. Liam and Harry quickly fill up all the strings with rows and rows of pictures-pictures that Harry took of the sun and flowers and Liam. It’s a beautiful sight and he thanks Liam with tender kisses.

                “We still have all those to hang up,” Harry reminds Liam of the pile of nearly hundred more pictures. Liam scoffs and rolls his eyes.

                “Sunny, we’ll hang those up another time,” Liam kisses his cheek and pulls Harry into his side, “I have space on the walls in the hallway. We can easily fit all those pictures, plus all the ones the other pictures you’re gonna take between now and then.”

                Harry giggles and bites his lip, “Okay.”

                Before Harry leaves Liam with a few chaste kisses, he takes a picture from the pile. Of course it’s one of Liam but Harry’s in the picture too. It was one of them back in the meadow. They’re looking fondly at each other with their faces creased with happiness and noses touching. Liam’s hand is on Harry’s cheek in the picture and there’s a tiny white daisy tucked in Harry’s left ear.

                It’s Harry’s favorite picture and he so desperately wants to carry it everywhere with him.

                The problem is Harry cannot take Earthly processions back to his home.

                Mother says it’s because things that belong on Earth must stay on Earth and do not belong in within the cloud dwelling. Harry used to think that made sense, but now as he looks down at the picture of him and Liam, Harry’s not so sure anymore. He just wants something to remember Liam by when they’re hundreds of miles apart-why is that so wrong?

                Harry closes the door to his apartment and breathes in deeply. He focuses his attention on the picture and how badly he wants to bring it back to his dome. He sees the picture hanging from the branch above his bed and Harry loves that image. He closes his eyes tightly and holds desperately onto the picture and thinks of summery thoughts.

                When Harry lands back in the clouds, his hands are empty and Harry’s dome is pouring with rain for the rest of the night. 

~~~

August 15th

                Harry places the last seashell into the sand and steps back to look at his masterpiece.

                The day has been beyond wonderful! Liam took Harry to the beach, which Harry learns is just a fancy term for where the shore and the ocean meet. It must be a big deal for humans as there are lots of people on the beach for an early afternoon. But Harry doesn’t blame them for wanting to be here.

                It’s a gorgeous day! The sun bright and high in the sky with no clouds in sight. There’s a little stickiness to the in air that sometimes is swept away when a salty breeze from the ocean sweeps up onto the shore. People are laughing and running in the hot sand and Harry sits back to observe them. He smiles at them, knowing that it’s his season that is making all these people so happy.

                A pair of a sun kissed arms wrap around Harry’s bare torso. Harry melts into the arms and the sturdy human chest behind him. Lips kiss onto the shell of his ear and harry giggles softly.

                “You made a heart out of seashells?” Liam says curiously. Harry smirks.

                “Yes I did,” he retorts playfully. Liam laughs and kisses Harry’s neck.

                “It’s beautiful,” Liam mumbles into Harry’s skin, “Your heart is beautiful.”

                Harry blushes madly just as Watson trots right through Harry’s seashell art.

                “Hey!” Harry gasps.

                Liam yells “Watson! Bad dog.”

                Watson doesn’t react to Liam’s comment as he still has a dopy smile on his face. But then Watson looks over to Harry and sees Harry pouting and he changes instantly. Watson lowers his head in shame and whimpers loudly.

                “Oh stop complaining Watson,” Liam scolds him slightly before turning to Harry. He kisses Harry’s nose and is frowning when he pulls back, “I’m sorry love.”

                “It’s alright,” Harry smiles down at the dog and scratches behind his ear, “You’re still a sweet dog, Watson.”

                Watson perks up at that and Liam shakes his head.

                “You’re too good to him,” Liam comments and Harry is appalled.

                “You can’t be too good to animals Liam!”

                Liam chuckles fondly, “You’re right,” he sighs, “but Watson is a menace.”

                Harry bites a smile back as Watson runs into the water as a wave crashes onto the beach.

                “But he’s so cute,” harry reasons. Liam snickers onto his shoulder; his hands gliding up Harry’s side.

                “You’re cute,” Liam tells him, “in your cute little yellow swimming trunks.”

                Harry brushes madly, “Thank you. Yellow is my favorite color.”

                “I know it is, sunny.”

                As the sun journeys over the sky, Harry stays close to Liam as possible. He’s feeling weak towards the end of the day, but he doesn’t want to dwell on that too much. Harry just can’t leave, the day’s been so perfect, and he doesn’t want to leave yet.

                So him and Liam draw pictures into the sand, just silly little doodles that do nothing but make them laugh. They stroll until the beach and take pictures of the sea and all of its beauty. They leave footprints in the sand as they walk and Harry wishes more then anything that their drawings and footprints could stay there forever.

                Harry wishes he can stay here with Liam forever.

                As the sun sets, Harry’s exhausted. He spent nearly a full day on Earth, amongst people and breathing in air that’s just a little too thick then what he’s used to back home. But it’s worth it, Harry thinks, as he rests his head on Liam’s shoulder and the sun starts to dissolve into the ocean in swirls of pinks and lavenders. But Harry’s also sad to see the sun go down. He plays with the idea of using his powers to reverse the day by a few hours, just so he can be with Liam a little bit longer. But even the idea of lifting his hand up sounds too tiresome.

                Maybe try that on another day.

                “Are you sure you don’t want a lick?” Liam asks once more.

                Liam got something called an ice cream cone at one of the stands along the beach. Liam has offered Harry a bit of his food and if Harry was being honest, it does look appealing. It’s white and has little speaks of colors on top. Harry’s never had any kind of human food before but this ice cream cone thing does sound interesting…

                “Sure,” Harry says and he sits up a little. Liam smiles as he brings the ice cream to Harry’s mouth. So you lick it, hm? Harry carefully licks the ice cream and-

                Harry recoils like a snake and looks at the food in horror. His body is trembling and a weird sensation spreads across Harry’s body. He’s never felt this way before-it feels unnatural to him and he can’t put a name on it. Harry just doesn’t feel as warm anymore…

                “You’re shaking,” Liam note slowly, “Come here, sunny.”

                Liam gives the rest of his food to Watson and pulls Harry into his arms. Harry is cocooned in Liam’s hold, his back pressed to Liam’s chest and Liam’s legs wrapped around his. Harry’s still shivering and he doesn’t know why, but Liam’s skin feels hot from being in the sun all day and he takes relief in that.

                “So I’m never letting you have ice cream ever again,” Liam says seriously and Harry manages a tiny laugh.

                “Yeah…” he ponders before adding on, “It’s just not my thing.”

                Liam nods, “Duly noted,” and then he says, “So, um. Next weekend I was thinking about taking my yacht out on the ocean. I can’t believe it’s August and I haven’t taken Brielle out all summer yet.”

                “Brielle?” Harry asks.

                Liam explains a chuckle, “That’s what I named my yacht-Brielle the boat.”

                And that clears something up for Harry-so a yacht is just a boat? Okay then.

                “You named your boat Brielle?!” Harry cries out. Liam’s laugh rumbles into Harry’s back.

                “I couldn’t think of anything better,” Liam admits. He nuzzles his head against Harry’s, “Anyway, the point is I thought it’d be nice to have a little weekend on the yacht, and I’d like you to come with me.”

                Harry gulps thickly, “What?”

                “Think about it, sunny-the open sea and plenty of sunshine, you and me on a gorgeous yacht for two days,” Liam sighs dreamily, “Sounds wonderful, doesn’t it?”

                Harry stops and thinks about it.

                Two straight days on Earth? Harry’s not sure if that’s even possible. Even thinking about being on Earth for that long makes Harry tense. He knows he will be drained within a few hours, especially if he’s active and doing stuff-it’ll just drain him out even more so.

                No, Harry knows he can’t do this. It’s too much, it could drain him into nonexistence! He knows he needs to make an excuse not to go-something, anything that sounds convincing enough.

                But Liam kisses Harry’s neck. His hands dig into Harry’s sides and his lips hum into Harry’s skin.

                “Please?” Liam begs softly, with a little playfulness, “It’ll be amazing, just the two of us. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

                The thing is, that does sound incredibly nice. Harry wants that so bad.

                “Okay,” Harry agrees heavily and he feels Liam smirk into his neck.

                “Perfect! I’ll have to make sure the shipping yard prepares my yacht for next weekend! How about we leave late afternoon on Friday?”

                Harry makes himself nod despite the fear he’s feeling, “Okay.”

                It’s worth it, the risk and his fears, but Liam squeezes Harry as tight as he can and excitedly babbles on and on about all the fun they’ll have.

                It’s worth everything just make Liam happy.

~~~

August 24th

                “Your face is all red,” Harry frowns as he cups Liam’s cheek.

                Liam chuckles, “Harry, we spent all day at the beach on Monday! I’m surprised you’re not sunburned.”

                Harry’s eyes widen-can the sun actually burn people? Surely not, Harry thinks.

                “The sun just likes me,” Harry says playfully and shrugs.

                “Of course the sun does!” Liam smirks, “Everyone loves you-even Gemma likes you and she hardly likes anyone!”

                Harry gasps, “I don’t believe that! Gemma’s amazing.”

                “She is,” Liam agrees, “But most of the time she doesn’t let people see her true self.”

                Liam thought it would be a good idea to have lunch outside and Harry transported just in time to join him. It’s a fair enough day, Harry knows it’ll rain in the afternoon and even if he wasn’t the on in charge of summer, anyone could tell that it’s gonna rain. There’s pressure in the air, thick and musky air that is lingering low in the atmosphere. The thicker clouds slowly drifting in from the West is also a tall tale sign of what’s to come. But Harry gives it another hour before the rain will come.

                It’s nice though, just the two of them on a park bench talking and holding each other’s hand.

                Liam sighs as his smile drops from his face, “I wish I didn’t have to go back to work,” he confesses, “I love being here with you but I’m trying to finish everything at work before our getaway this weekend.” Harry coos and kisses Liam’s cute little nose.

                “I’m sorry.”

                Liam shakes his head, “Don’t be,” he smirks while he curls his fingers around Harry’s waist, “What’s getting me through this is knowing how amazing our weekend will be.” Harry smiles and leans in to connect their lips. Liam’s grinning foolishly when they separate.

                But then Liam’s stupid, awful cellphone thingy trills and Liam groan.

                “God, I can’t even have a peaceful lunch,” he sighs and looks at Harry woefully, “I’m sorry sunny. But I have a ton of work to get done.”

                “I get it,” Harry kisses Liam swiftly, “You do what you need to.” Liam sighs and fondly looks at him, his finger wrapping around of strand of Harry’s hair.

                “What did I do to deserve you?” he smirks and Harry feels his stomach dancing, “Three more days sunshine, and then I’m all yours.”

                Harry nods stiffly and grins, “Two more days.”

                When he transports back home after dropping Liam back at his office, Harry wasn’t expecting to see Niall waiting for him.

                “Niall?” Harry asks because Niall looks stunned. His dark blue eyes that mimic the ocean are wide and confused and can’t seem to look at Harry at all.

                Finally, Niall speaks up, “I um-I’m working on new breeds of flowers with mother-as you know. And um, I had a great idea to mix up peonies w with dandelions and I wanted to tell you but you weren’t in your dome,” he looks at Harry then, his lips slack and face shell-shocked, “So I looked for you in the Vision Cloud.”

                Harry’s stomach drops.

                “You were,” Niall shakes his head, “Y-You were with a human-a _man_. And-he had his, and you had your-” Niall tilts his head and looks helplessly perplexed at Harry, “Your lips were touching his lips…why were your lips touching, Harry?”

                Harry doesn’t even have time to dwell on the sensation of guilt that crashes into the pit of his core because Louis is dragging them away.

                “Not here,” Louis hisses to Niall as he takes them towards Niall’s dome.

                Harry knows that there he’ll have to tell Niall everything.

~*~

                “So,” Niall breathes out, his face hardened with uncertainty, “You and this Liam guy-you two are like-”

                Harry can’t put a name on what he has with Liam. He’s not sure if humans even have a word for whatever he has with Liam.

                “He’s my Liam,” Harry says softly and can’t fight back the tiny smile that stretches on his mouth, “And he calls me his sunshine.”

                Niall grows intensely happy at that, “Aw!” Louis rolls his eyes.

                “I think humans would call it boyfriends,” Harry’s eyes widen with interest so Louis farther explains, “Like, if two humans are together they’re either boyfriends or girlfriends. Sounds like Liam’s your boyfriend and you’re his.”

                Harry doesn’t know why but the term boyfriend makes him all giddy.

                “Does he know about you?” Niall questions and Harry shrugs before admitting.

                “He keeps…saying these things.” Louis looks at his summer brother scolding him with his gaze.

                “What?!”

                Harry sighs, “Liam says I smell like sunshine and he calls me sunny or sunshine usually,” he blushes at that before going on, “And like-we were in a meadow recently and all these butterflies were on me and Liam made a comment. Then one time he complimented me and it just made so happy that dandelions popped up from the ground and Liam noticed it.”

                “Harry,” Louis chides, shaking his head.

                Niall blinks, “That’s not so bad Harry,” he reasons. Harry weakly shrugs at that, “I mean, Liam sounds nice-”

                “It doesn’t matter how nice he is, Niall,” Louis says before turning to Harry, “You know how I feel about all this, Harry. And it’s better for both of you guys if you just stop this now!”

                “Wait-Louis you knew about this Liam guy?!” Niall asks accusingly. Harry sees the bit of betrayal in his brother’s eyes.

                Louis rolls his eyes, “Unfortunately, yes. I’ve known since the second week of summer.”   

                At that admission, Niall’s dome grows dark with deep gray clouds and the flowers all around them wilt noticeably. Harry feels guilt settle into his gut; Louis sighs carelessly.

                “Niall, please. I forced Harry to tell me, he didn’t fess up about Liam willingly.”

                “It’s true!” Harry adds on quickly and sits by Niall’s side, “I would have told you eventually!”

                Niall looks at him carefully, “Would you have, though?”

                Harry purses his lips and looks away.

                “Okay,” Louis speaks up and briskly heads towards the door, “It’s getting too hot in here for my taste. I’ll let you two be.”

                It takes a while after Louis leaves Niall’s dome for Harry to admit, “I’m…not sure if I would’ve told you or anyone about Liam for that matter.”

                The clouds thicken within the dome and hard pellets of rain drop land on Harry’s arms.

                Harry sighs, “Niall-”

                “You’re my best friend, Harry,” Niall confesses somberly. He looks up at his summer brother, eyes misty like morning dew in the grass, “We’ve always been close, because we’re so similar. Louis and Zayn are close and we’ve been left out of their adventures. And I was okay with that, because we’ve had our own adventures too. We did everything together-kick clouds together, watch the sun come over the moon, make flower crowns. We made up silly stories about humans-not having any idea who or what they were other then things that live on Mother’s planet.”

                Harry fondly looks back on those days with a lopsided grin. They were so young back then, completely unaware of what was to come for them, all of their responsibilities and whatnot. They were two young, carefree little boys with special powers to rule an entire season. They can move clouds; they command the sun and the moon to rise and fall. They plan the course of a whole season and yet neither one of them knew just how amazing having these powers one day would mean to them, how much it would change them.

                “We told each other everything,” Niall goes on with a sad smirk, “I just-I figured you would have told me something like this. You’ve been really happy lately and I’ve been wondering why-now I guess I know it’s because of this Liam person.”

                Harry sighs and his shoulders wilt, “I’m sorry, Ni. I just-Louis’ older and he found out and was all mad about it. I just-I wasn’t deliberately trying to keep this from you. It just happened. I’m sorry, Ni.”

                Niall doesn’t look convinced at all so Harry scrambles for something to make Niall happy.

                “Look-I’ll tell you something Louis doesn’t know,” Harry promises him. Niall perks up and eagerly looks at his summer brother.

                “Really?!” Niall all but squeals in delight and the environment shifts a bit. There’s the sun once more, tucked behind a few clouds. Harry giggles as he nods.

                “Yes, but don tell anyone! Especially mother.”

                Niall grows serious and nods firmly, “I swear on every one of Mother’s flowers I will not tell.”

                And-wow. That’s a serious promise for sure.

                “Okay,” Harry caves and an excited smile takes over his face, “Liam has this thing called a yacht-it’s basically a boat, I guess-maybe bigger? I don’t know. Anyway, Liam invited me to stay his boat this weekend and I said yes!”

                Harry’s expecting to see Niall to be happy for him.

                Instead, Niall’s jaw drops.

                “Two days on Earth- _two entire days?!”_ Niall shakes his head and looks concerned, “Harry, I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’ve never gone longer then ten hours before.”

                Harry’s smile drops and he thinks on that, “…Neither have I,” he confesses but then is quick to add on, “But I’ll be outside most of time, if we’re on a boat. So maybe it won’t be so bad?”

                “Harry,” Niall says lowly, voice heavy with worry, “I don’t think you should go.”

                “But-it’s Liam Niall! I have to go!”

                Niall reminds him, “But you’ll get drained and I dunno what will happen to you but it sounds bad and Mother says it is bad and-no. Harry you can’t go.”

                Harry frowns down at the flowers beneath him that are trembling with what Harry thinks is Niall’s fear. He sighs before admitting.

                “There’s only a month left of summer, Ni,” he says and that terrifies Harry. He swallows thickly and goes on, “I need all the time I can get with Liam. So I don’t care if being on Earth for too long drains me up. I-I have to do this, and no matter what you say or do it’s not going to stop me.”

                Harry figures Niall would be mad at him. But Niall hugs Harry closely to him, as tight as he can.

                “Oh Harry,” he hums into Harry’s ear, “You really care for Liam don’t you?”

                Harry nods and confesses weakly, “More then anything-more then myself.”

                Niall pulls back and looks at his brother dead on, “Then I won’t tell anyone about this, Harry. I promise I won’t.” A shaky smile stretches over Harry’s lips.

                “Thanks, Ni.”

                A little while later the two of them are leaving Niall’s dome with flower crowns made of daisies on their heads and Harry whispers a late minute secret about Liam to his spring brother. Harry told him every cute thing Liam’s ever said and done and Niall has cooed at every bit of information.

                Zayn is walking past them and frowns suspiciously at them. Harry and Niall stop their quiet conversation.

                “What are you two up to?” The fall brother confronts them. Niall is quick to reply.

                “Nothing!” he states, voice painfully higher then normal-so much so it makes Harry wince. Harry glances from the corner of his eye and sees Niall pasting on a huge grin, “What are you up to, Zayn?”

                Zayn looks curiously at Harry for a few slow seconds before a slow smirk curls over his lips. His dark ember eyes are gleaming with delight, “Just going over some front patterns for my season.”

                Harry’s face drops; Niall keeps the awkward conversation alive, “Oh?”

                “Yeah,” Zayn nods and flashes anther smile towards Harry, “Isn’t crazy how fast the seasons go by? Why, there’s only a month left of summer and then it’ll be fall already!”

                Harry mentally sends hailstones in the back of Zayn’s head as his fall brother walks away with an odd pip in his step. Usually Zayn’s never happy, ever, and Harry knows that Zayn is playing this act just to mess with him. And Harry lets Zayn mess with him and Harry knows he shouldn’t but Zayn is terrifying.

                Niall shakes his head beside Harry, “He’s the worst! He’s a sudden rainstorm on a perfect sunny day. He’s like a bitter frost that kills innocent plants in the middle of the night! He’s-” Harry’s laugh cuts Niall off. The summer brother wraps his arm around the spring brother’s shoulder.

                “Niall its fine!” he insists.

                Harry thinks about how he’ll spend two full days with Liam. He focuses on that as best as he can, instead of focusing on what might happen to him.

~~~

August 27th

                Harry meets Liam outside of Liam’s office. He was told to bring clothes, swim trunks and some shoes too. So Harry shows up to Liam’s office with an arm full of his clothes. When Liam sees him, he has a perplexed but bemused look on his face as he leans in to kiss Harry.

                “Why are you holding your clothes?” Liam asks him and Harry’s smile drops. He must have done something wrong, “Where’s your suitcase?”

                Harry’s quick to tell him, “I don’t have a suitcase.”

                “Right,” Liam says, sounding very guilty. He shakes his head, “Of course-I should’ve known. Here, I have plenty of space in my duffle bag.”

                Liam shrugs off the tubular looking thing off his shoulder and plops it on the ground. Harry stands over it and watches Liam opening this duffle bag up. He hands Liam his clothes just as Gemma comes bouncing up to him.

                “Harry,” Gemma greets him happily with a side hug, “I have to thank you for agreeing to go on this little vacation! Mr. Payne has been so excited for this that he gave us the rest of the day off!”

                Harry’s not sure why this is a good thing, but he smiles anyway, “That’s great!”

                “Though I do have to dog sit Watson for the weekend,” Gemma looks over at Liam and proceeds to vigorously eye roll. Liam laugh laughs her off.

                “You’re getting paid way more then my past dog sitters,” Gemma waves her hand at that, making Harry giggle slightly.

                “If that beast you call a dog eats anything-anything at all I’m sending him to a kennel.”

                Liam scoffs at Gemma as she struts away, “Take Watson on his morning walks at six! And he’s a cuddlier so beware!” Harry laughs and Liam glares at him playfully, “Hey you.”

                “Hi,” Harry breathes out. Liam hums as his lips touch Harry’s for a chaste kiss.

                “I’m so excited for this weekend,” Liam confesses when he draws back. His fingers trace up Harry’s arm, leaving a tingling trail in their wake and Harry’s slightly breathless from it.

                But Harry snaps out of his trance. He needs to keep his strength up for the weekend.

                Harry swears on the Sun and all the stars that he will make it through this weekend with no problems.

~~~

                The boat is…large, very large. The boat, or Brielle as Liam keeps reminding Harry, is white and has very comfy seats. It looks nice and shiny-Harry’s never seen a boat quite like this before.

                Harry stands at the back of the boat and watches the city of Savannah disappear as they take off. It’s strange-Harry knows that they’re moving and yet he feels steady on the boat. It’s a bit loud as the boat speeds through the wind. The waves hit the side of the boat as the glide through the water and the lowering sun is beating down on his face. Harry thinks this is all amazing and he doesn’t know why humans just live on boats.

                After Liam sails for a bit, he makes the boat stop. He joins Harry at the front of the boat and he wraps his arms around Harry’s torso and kisses Harry’s ear.

                “Harry?” he whispers perplexed, “Are those dolphins?”

                Harry looks at the three cute dolphins peaking up through the water beside the boat and grins, “Yep,” he says easily and Liam just nods.

                “That’s so awesome!” he replies and Harry giggles at his enthusiasm. Liam kisses the side of Harry’s scalp and the two listen to the dolphins squeal in the water.

                Harry hasn’t spent much time with aquatic animals as he should.

                They sit and Liam cracks open a bottle of something called champagne just as the sun is starting to set. He pours the pink-ish liquid into a glass and hands it to Harry.

                “Oh um-no thanks,” Harry says weakly. Liam’s smile drops.

                “Do you not like champagne?” he asks in a panic, “I think I have some wine too. Would you like that instead?”

                And Harry knows that Liam is star-bent on giving Harry something to drink and he can’t talk his way out of this one.

                So he smiles tightly at Liam, “Actually, I’ll have some champagne.” He tries to sound happy and pronounce that strange word properly. Fortunately, Liam beams at this and pours Harry a glass.

                Harry watches from the corner of his eye and repeats Liam’s actions. He raises the glass to his lip and tilts his head back, making whatever is in said glass fall into his mouth. Harry’s seen Liam and plenty of other humans drink before but Harry just wants to make sure he’s doing this right.

                The champagne is something that Harry doesn’t expect. He isn’t sure what he thought champagne would be like since taste is the one thing Harry and his brothers and mother is the one human sense that they don’t experience all that often. He’s pretty sure Niall hasn’t eaten or drunk any human foods but Louis? Harry’s not sure if his winter brother has.

                But the champagne leaves a trail of airy-like affects on his tongue and Harry’s delighted by this. He feels lighter then air after the first sip and Harry thinks that taste wise its okay-it’s better then that weird ice cream thing he tried.

                Harry happily drinks up everything in the glass in two sips.

                Liam laughs at him, “Whoa, easy there Harry!”

                “I like this,” Harry comments, suddenly feeling a bit chipper then before. Liam fondly rolls his eyes at him.

                “I can see that sunshine,” Liam sets his glass down and pulls Harry into his chest to watch the sun drop off the face of the Earth.

                As the moon comes up, Harry sweet talks Liam into pouring him another glass of champagne and Liam is eager to please him. More warm, fuzzy feelings settle into the pit of Harry’s gut. His hands seem to find Liam’s waist and his lips never leave Liam’s skin. And he just can’t stop giggling! Everything is a delight to Harry and he just can’t help himself.

                “It’s so pretty,” Harry babbles on, his eyes stuck on the zillions of stars above them. He shakes his head in awe against Liam’s chest, “I’ve never really get to see the stars from here.”

                Harry’s hazy mind suddenly goes clear and he realizes the epic mistake he’s made.

                Liam chuckles at the comment.

                “What? You mean out here in the ocean?” he asks curiously. Harry freezes before everything goes silly again. He laughs hard into Liam’s chest and smirks against the rough material of his shirt.

                “Oh Liam,” he muses playfully, his finger tapping on Liam’s chin, “You are so precious, like a precious little furry bunny.” Harry watches as Liam tilts his head back and chuckles fondly but Harry doesn’t get it, “What?! It’s the truth!” he insists with a pout.

                Liam’s eyes are just so lovely in the moonlight-so pretty and big and very, very pretty.

                “You’re pretty,” Harry confesses in a wonderstruck tone. He mumbles softly, “My pretty boyfriend.”

                The last thing Harry sees, before the weight of being on Earth for a significant time takes over him and he drifts to sleep in Liam’s arms, is Liam turning redder then a rose in full bloom with a wide grin on his lips.

~~~

August 28th

                “Come on in!” Liam yells as he floats within the ocean a few feet away from the boat.

                Harry timidly looks at the murky waters from his spot at the deck of the boat. Liam laughs at his worrisome look.

                “Harry it’s so warm!” Liam tells him excitedly, “Jump in! Jump towards me!”

                Harry nervously curls his hands under the hem of his pink and red striped swimming trunks. The thing is, Harry knows that there’s nothing really to be afraid of. He knows all sorts of wonderful creatures live in the ocean. And yeah there are big scary animals that swim in the ocean too, but Liam wouldn’t bring him to a part of the ocean if it was infested with sharks. Plus, sharks wouldn’t hurt Harry since he’s Mother Earth’s son and all. It’s just Harry doesn’t like the fact that he can’t see what’s in the water-it’s all dark blue and scary.

                Liam picks up on Harry’s hesitation again and kindly reminds him, “Sunny, I’m right here, okay? Everything’s fine, I promise.”

                Everything’s fine, okay-Liam said so.

                Harry jumps in.

                His plummets under the water and flails his arms about until his heads pops up to the surface. Harry gasps and desperately moves his arms about to keep himself up. He feels himself being pulled back under-

                But

                Liam’s there thankfully.

                “Hey, hey,” Liam softly, his firm hands wrapped on Harry’s shoulder. Harry’s trembling as he curls into Harry’s chest like a koala bear to a tree and wraps his legs around Liam’s sides though Liam’s skin is slippery and wet like Harry is. He tries to catch his breath and settle his rapid heartbeat. Liam’s kisses to his scalp help a lot, “Sunny, breathe more me.”

                Harry sniffles, “I-I’m sorry.”

                “Harry, why didn’t you tell me you couldn’t swim?” Liam asks him seriously. Harry wants to reply honestly; that Mother said that only fish needed to swim so he never saw the need to learn how to do something that fish do. But people swim as well, Harry’s seen humans swim in the ocean before while at the beach. He was interested in the activity but never imagined he’d be in the water one day!

                Instead Harry shrug lamely and sighs as he says, “I never learned how to swim.”

                “Oh sunny,” Liam glooms kisses Harry’s neck, “I wish you would’ve told me this. I wouldn’t have pressured you into jumping in.”

                “I didn’t want to ruin our trip,” Harry tells him sadly. Liam must think he’s silly or something because he laughs kindly. But Harry doesn’t think it’s funny at all.

                “You wouldn’t have ruined this trip, Harry,” Liam’s hold tightens on Harry’s body, “We could just sit on the deck all day and hang out in the sunshine. Or-” he stops abruptly and a slow grin flourishes from his lips, “Harry, sunny-put your legs down.”

                Harry frowns and questions, “What?”

                “Just do it,” Liam says with a giggle in his voice. Harry trusts him completely, without thought, so he lowers his legs off of Liam’s body and wraps his arms loosely around his neck. He points out his toes and-

                “Oh!” Harry gasps and then chuckles lightly. Liam grins happily.

                “There are fish swimming under us!” Liam exclaims, “They’ve come to see you Harry.”

                Harry suddenly feels like he’s sinking again. He lowly and seriously asks, “How’d you know?” Liam scoffs.

                “Because,” he says plainly, “You draw a crowd wherever you go-everything from two legged mammals to those with four legs.”

                Phew! Harry breathes out in relief. So he hasn’t revealed true self after all.

                “Don’t forget those with fins,” Harry retorts playfully with a lazy smile curling over his lips, “and those with wings as well.”

                “Oh no!” Liam agrees, “We can’t forget about our finned and winged friends, can we?”

                They share a laugh, one where Liam’s eyes are creased and he looks way too delighted.

                “You know, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Liam tells him a second later, his nose brushing against Harry’s, “We can go back to the boat.”

                Harry finds himself saying, “No. Um, I mean-it’s kinda nice? Like, us floating like this-this is nice. I like it-we can stay like this.”

                So they stay in the ocean, with tiny flakes of sea salt in their noses and eyes. The sun reflects off the waters around them and sunlight glistens all around them. Their cheeks sting from smiling so much and Liam twirls Harry around in the water as the afternoon drifts away.

                They watch the sun set from the back dock of the boat later on. It’s gorgeous, with swirls of pinks and orange reflecting in the waters far away. Harry can watch the sunrise and the sunset every day, especial with Liam’s arms wrapped around him from behind.

                It’s perfect, but it somehow gets better.

                “I got you something,” Liam tells him. They’re in dry clothes now, with harry wearing one of Liam’s long sleeved shirts and a pair of jean shorts. The moon is high above them and the stars are out again. Tonight there are a few clouds in the sky but Harry has no concern over that. What is puzzling him is just what Liam means that he has something for him?

                “Oh?” he asks curiously. Liam nods and links their hands together. He leads Harry to the back of the cabin in the boat, which is where the bedroom is. Harry looks at the mattress with heavy eyes. He’s exhausted-more frail and weaker then he’s ever felt before. But today has been amazing and Harry doesn’t want to think about his tiredness. He won’t let it ruin these final hours of their time together.

                Liam sets Harry down on the edge of the mattress. Harry watches Liam move to his duffle bag and pulls something out of it. He’s being awfully secretive and keeps a coy grin on his as he keeps his hands behind his back.

                “Liam!” Harry’s whine turns into a giggle, “what have you got for me?”

                Liam sinks to his knees and wiggles to the spot in between Harry’s knees. Harry’s heart clinches when Liam drops a kiss to Harry’s thigh before looking up at him with soft eyes.

                “I know we haven’t known each other for that long,” Liam admits, “but I feel like-I dunno, Harry. You are so different-so, so lovely. I can’t-you’re just simply amazing, way too good for me.”

                Sadness aches in Harry’s chest, “Li-”

                “I know I’m saying a lot right now-maybe too much. But couldn’t, I just had to show you how much I can for you. I’ll always care for you, no matter what.”

                With that, Liam moves his hand in front of him.

                It’s a sun, a tiny glittery sun on some sort of chain. It’s stunning, truly stunning and Harry isn’t sure how to respond.

                “You’re my sunshine, H,” Liam tells him, “And I wanted to show you how much I love you.”

                I love you.

                For some odd reason, Harry’s heart flips around in his chest at those words. Maybe it’s the way that Liam said them with such conviction yet tender at the same time. Maybe it’s the way Liam’s looking at him now, with wide and gentle eyes and an elegant smile on his lips. Or perhaps it’s the fact that Liam’s telling him that he loves him. Maybe that’s what has Harry feeling like he’s levitating on the clouds back home.

                “I love you too, Liam,” Harry finally says. Harry knows he’s said the right thing because Liam smile is like staring into the face of the sun-all bright and incredibly beautiful.

                “Really?!” Harry nods sheepishly, “Oh sunny! You don’t realize how happy I am to hear that.”

                He kisses Harry swiftly, making Harry topple backwards onto the mattress. Harry giggles into his lips and relishes in the feeling of being cocooned like a caterpillar in transformation by the one thing he cherishes more then his beloved season.

                Liam pulls back eventually and his smile is still blazing, “I love you.”

                “I love you,” Harry repeats, because it just feels right.

                Liam chuckles, his eyes still shining, “I should put this necklace on you, hm?”

                He pulls Harry back up from the mattress. They sit with their legs laced together as Liam puts the necklace over Harry’s head. Harry beams down at the glimmering sun hanging against his chest.

                “Thank you Liam,” he says softly, and fails to stifle a yawn.          

                Liam smirks at him knowingly, “My pleasure sunny. Now lets go to bed, you look so tired.”

                Harry drifts off to sleep quickly with Liam’s chest as his pillow and the sun tangling from his neck.

~~~

August 28th

                Harry’s startled awake rudely.

                He wakes up in a panic and looks around him. There’s rain pounding against the windows. The boat is tossing around like a small bird in a gust of wind. Lightening strikes outside of the boat and thunder claps, making the boat jolt in the water.

                Harry braces himself on the headboard. He finds Liam, on the other side of the bed on the ground as well.

                “Liam!” He yells. Harry watches as Liam startles awake and sees the fear in Liam’s face that Harry’s feeling too. Liam jumps up and struggles to reach Harry as the boat takes a harsh jolt.

                When Liam gets to him, he cups Harry’s cheek, “Are you okay?” Harry nods timidly, “I-It’ll be okay Harry-it’s just a passing storm. I need to stir the boat, okay? Everything’s fine sunny.”

                Harry knows Liam’s wrong, but he nods tightly for Liam’s own good. Liam moves to the front of the boat and Harry holds onto the sides of the door that leads to the back deck. He squints to watch the dark clouds in the sky swirling about. A beaming bolt of lightening hits on the water not too far from the boat and Harry jumps back from it along with the loud thunder that comes with it.

                No, Harry thinks desperately. It wasn’t supposed to rain at all this weekend-Harry was sure of it.

                Harry gasps-he did this. He made this storm, he did this.

                Liam’s struggling to keep the boat tamed. Harry closes his eyes and breathes in and out. Liam’s trying his best but he can’t-he can’t beat the winds that are whistling around them. The winds are strong, the rain is heavy and the lightening is terrifying.

                Harry should know; he’s brought this on upon Liam.

                He just can’t stand here holding onto the door; not when Liam’s trying his hardest to fight the elements and save them from it.

                Harry wonders if…no. He couldn’t. He’s moved small clouds before with no problem but moving an entire storm front is another game. Harry’s never done something like that before. Storm fronts are large and powerful and Harry is weakened by the Earth. No, we can’t do such a thing.

                But Harry concludes that he has to try.

                Piercing raindrops hit Harry in the face when he walks onto the deck, making him drenched in an instant. The boat sways harshly to the right and Harry grabs onto the railing to brace himself. He stares up at the eye of the storm with fear in his eyes. The storm must sense he’s scared because a rippling of thunder spreads across the sky. Lightening moves along with it likes the veins that run up Liam’s arms that Harry’s followed with his finger countless times before.

                Harry breathes in deeply and calms himself down. He looks at the boisterous clouds high up in the early morning sky. He trains his gaze on them, and focuses his thoughts. He silently commands them to move every fiber of his being. He’s shaking profusely and feels incredibly weak standing amongst the storm he’s created but he remains calm. He thinks about the most summer-y thoughts his hazy mind can muster up. Most of those thoughts include Liam in them, because Liam loves him and Harry loves Liam.

                Harry can feel it when the storm starts to move away. Harry breathes a quick breath of relief and keeps his mind on the passing storm. The raindrops become less harsh on his skin and eventually, it’s not raining anymore. The boat settles into a gentle rocking motion and Harry’s chest fills with air. He opens his eyes and sees the glorious sight of tinny tiny stars scattered over the sky, with hazes of pinks and orange spreading over the eastern horizon.

                Harry smiles at the sight before collapsing onto the deck. 

~*~

                When Harry reopens his eyes, Liam’s face is pressed up against his, their noses slightly touching. Liam’s eyes are large with concern and perhaps fear, Harry isn’t sure.

                “Hey sunny,” Liam whispers, eyes studying him closely, “Are you alright? You blacked out for a bit there. I was so worried.”

                Harry blinks before nodding quickly, “Yeah, I’m fine.” He insists, but Liam doesn’t seem to believe him.

                “Sunny, why were you on the dock during the storm?” Harry swallows thickly, as his tired mind scrambles for ideas.

                “The door flung open,” he says, “The boat moved roughly and I just, sorta fell out and hit my head.” Harry barely believes his own story.

                Liam bites his lip and nods stiffly, “Poor thing,” he leans down and kisses Harry’s cheek. He pulls back, his hand still in Harry’s curls and his face holds a soft, fond gaze, “I’m so sorry Sunny. I should’ve checked the forecast more often. I checked before I left and I swear it wasn’t supposed to rain.”

                Harry swallows thickly, “It’s okay. These things pop up out of nowhere-no way to predict storms like that.”

                Harry’s the one way-the one thing that knows everything that summer has to offer. Harry is the one thing that could’ve seen a storm like that coming eons away. But Harry was careless, too wrapped up in Liam and the dwindling hours of summer he has left with him.

                Harry is so foolish. Liam could’ve gotten hurt, all because Harry had forgotten that he made a pop-up storm.

                “I guess you’re right,” Liam shrugs and looks away. It’s then that Harry realizes their in the small room with the wheel that moves the boat. The sun is coming over the sky now, it greets Harry with its glaring rays that he loves so much. But it’s not enough to lift his sinking spirits. He’s tired, eyes heavy and it’s like his body is aching to be back in his dome in the clouds.

                But Liam.

                “We’re almost back home now,” Liam tells him, “We can hang out all day.”

                Harry finds himself weakly shaking his head, his eyes crossing, “Li? That sounds nice but I can’t hang out with you today.”

                Harry’s not expecting Liam to sigh in anguish, “Sunny is this about the storm? I’m sorry, darling, I was dumb and should’ve looked at the weather reports. Please don’t be mad at him.”

                Harry’s not mad at him at all is the thing. He’s so mad at himself that he can’t even look at Liam. Liam hasn’t failed him; Harry’s failed Liam.

                “Liam I just-” Harry sighs heavily, “I’m so tired is all. I’ll sleep all day and like-that’s not fair to you.”

                Glancing up from where his head is on Liam’s lap, Harry sees Liam’s jaw tightens as he nods and mumbles, “Okay.”

                Harry feels defeated in so many ways when they reach the shore. Liam hasn’t said anything to him a bit, but he still helps Harry off the boat and not the dock. Harry nearly topples over when he’s on land and forced to move on his own merit. He’s just exhausted; he’s never felt this way before.

                “You okay?” Liam asks again, his hand steadying Harry.

                “Yeah,” Harry’s reply is quick, and rather nippy. But his head hurts and his joints ache and his body is pleading for him to go back home.

                Liam nods tightly and looks a little hurt as he lets Harry go, “Alright. I’ll, um-see ya around?”

                “Of course,” Harry smiles feebly at him and reminds him softly, “I love you Liam.”

                That earns a fond scoff from Liam and a dazzling smile, “I love you too, Sunny.”

                Harry grins into a gentle kiss onto Liam’s lips. He holds his breath until Liam is out of sight and Harry drags himself over to a deserted part of the dock. He moves behind a building and proceeds to cross his arms over his chest and thinks tirelessly of summer thoughts.

                His feet barely touch the pillow-y ground of the clouds before he passes out once again.

~~~

September 2nd

                Harry still feels exhausted when he wakes up days later.

                He finds himself in his cloud-bed; his dome surrounding him is muggy with a hazy fog settling low to the ground. Harry knows he’s been asleep for a while, but he still aches for slumber deep in his bones. He feels as though he can sleep for days and as nice as that sounds, a flash of Liam’s golden smile comes over his mind. His days with the human are already numbered so low, he can’t afford to miss anymore days with him. But he’s just so tired.

                Harry sits up and stretches as he stifles a yawn as a slight weight hits the center of his chest. He looks down and-

                It’s the necklace that Liam gave him. The light in Harry’s dome reflects off the shiny sun shaped pendant and sparkles. He ahs no idea how he was able to bring his necklace to his realm but somehow it’s here, proudly dangling over Harry’s chest. His heart swells at the sight of it, his mind fondly remembering the wonderful human man who gave him this piece.

                He loves Liam. He might not know what that fully means, but Harry knows he loves Liam completely.

                There’s a knock on the door to his dome and Harry scrambles to hide his necklace under his robe. Just as the necklace is out of sight, Niall comes into Harry’s dome.

                Louis is close behind him, looking clearly angry.

                Harry’s glare moves to his spring brother, “You told him didn’t you?”

                “He didn’t have to, Harry,” Louis replies sternly and then tells his youngest brother, “I was the one who found you passed out outside your dome. I dragged you in here and made Niall tell me hat exactly you did.”

                Niall nibbles on his lip nervously, “Yeah, H. I’m sorry, but I had to! You looked…so weak. I thought that you were-” Niall stops himself and Harry’s grateful for it. He can’t imagine what Niall was going to say would be anything pleasant, “I saw what you did on Earth. Harry that was incredibly dangerous!”

                “What was I supposed to do?!” Harry reasons, “It was bad out there-I forgot I made that storm and then,” Harry gulps, “Liam could’ve gotten hurt. I did it to save him.”

                Louis sighs as he paces through the flowers drenched with morning dew, “So you moved an entire storm front for a human?” Harry frowns at his brother.

                “Not just any human,” Harry’s quick to remind him, “I did it for Liam. Because I love Liam.”

                Louis’ face drops at this bit of information, “You’re in love this man?” Harry nods sternly.

                “I wouldn’t drain myself completely for him if I didn’t love him.”

                Niall wearily looks back and forth between his brothers, “What’s in mean to be in love?” and well, Harry would like to know what love means as well. Louis doesn’t look away from Harry as he explains.

                “Humans love all sorts of other humans in their loves, like their friends and family members. But, to be in love with someone is completely different. Love is like the deepest admiration for that being. No matter what happens, the beings in love stay with each other. They do anything for them, because they’re bonded at the deepest level. Beings in love believe that they will spend the rest of their days in love with that other being. Animals can feel or express this kind of love, as it’s not in their nature to. Only humans can love.”

                As the words sink in, Harry knows for sure now: he does love Liam.

                “So Harry draining himself for Liam was an act of love?” Niall concludes. Louis nods stiffly.

                “Apparently,” he huffs and adds on, “Autumn is coming, Harry-no matter how much you love this Liam guy, it’s not gonna stop what comes naturally.”

                There’s a heavy weight on Harry’s chest, “I know that.”

                “I don’t think you do, Harry!” Louis laments, “What are you gonna do about this?! Are you gonna tell him the truth and hope that he believes you? Or are you just gonna disappear when autumn comes and let Liam think you’ve left him?”

                Harry doesn’t want to think about the first day of autumn creeping up. It means his time on Earth is over for now, that summer is over. It means that he can’t see his beloved Liam anymore. Just the thought of not experiencing summer with Liam makes tears swell in his eyes.

                “Louis,” Niall chides his wintery brother as his sits besides Harry, “You made Harry upset.”

                Louis merely shrugs at this, “I’m telling him reality, as I have been this whole time. As usual he’s not going to listen to me. He likes to think of his sunny times and hopes that everything will be perfect and wonderful-”

                “Louis!” Niall hisses. Harry bitterly eyes his oldest brother.

                “But things aren’t like that Harry!” Louis is quick to remind him, “Things aren’t all bright and cheery all the time! It’s not how it’s supposed to be, that’s why Mother created the seasons. Because sometimes, it’s not perfect Harry! You can wish and hope and dream that everything will turn out perfect but doesn’t sometimes!”

                “Hush!” Niall squeezes Harry’s hand and frowns at Louis, “Go away! You’re hurting him!”

                Louis grits his teeth and mutters, “I’m trying to save him from more pain,” before leaving Harry’s dome swiftly.

                Harry slumps, his eyes dropping and his body is a deadweight against Niall, “I’m so tired.”

                “It’s alright Harry,” Niall tells him. Niall kneels beside Harry’s cloud-bed and tuck Harry under the billowy sheets, “Go to sleep, everything will be alright.”

                Harry just hopes Niall’s right. He really does.

~~~

September 9th

                It feels good to be back in the familiar city of Savannah.

                Harry’s missed weeks with Liam. He woke up every day, eager to go see him. But when he tried to stand up, he still felt so dizzy and frail. Harry would sigh, plop back down on bed and doze off. It got so bad that even Mother came in to check on him several times. She kept saying he looked pale, and his eyes were puffy and she demanded answers. Harry merely shrugged and played coy, saying that it was probably because the weather was changing. Mother bought it, and even said that going back to Earth might help him.

                So the first day when Harry doesn’t feel as tired as has, he goes back to Liam.

                “You look like shit,” is how Gemma greets Harry when he walks in. Harry stops at this and frowns at her words. What exactly is shit and what does it look like? He assume it can’t be good considering how harshly Gemma said it to him. 

                “Uh,” Harry responds, his voice still hoarse. At that, Gemma’s eyes bug out and she looks incredibly guilty.

                “Oh no-Harry have you been sick all this time?” she asks him.

                Sick: human lingo for not feeling well. Harry knows this word at least.

                Harry decides to play along, “Yeah, um. Sorry I didn’t tell anyone. I just felt really sick, but now I’m better.” He smiles weakly at her.

                Gemma hums, “You poor thing. Mr. Payne will be so happy to see you.” Harry flushes madly at that, “He’s been so worried about you.”

                “Really?” Harry ponders. Gemma smirks and reaches down in her desk.

                _“Mr. Payne? There’s someone out here to see you,”_ Gemma speaks loudly. She smiles back at Harry, “He’s been in a sour mood ever since your boat trip because you never reached out to him.”

                Harry feels guilt settle in his chest. But then Liam walks out and sees Harry and there’s a surprised, slow smile that draws up on Liam’s lips for a split second before his face drops.

                “Hey Liam,” Harry greets him unsurely. Liam walks up to him and cups his cheek, his face full of worry.

                “You look so tired,” he pulls Harry in for a tight hug and mumbles into Harry’s ear, “Are you okay, Sunny?”

                Harry sighs into Liam’s embrace, “I’ve been sick,” he tells him, making Liam coo.

                “Sunny, why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve taken care of you.”

                Harry blushes madly, “I didn’t want you to worry.”

                “Harry,” Liam says in a scolding tone, “I was already worrying about you! You should’ve let me known you weren’t feeling well.”

                “I’m sorry,” Harry mumbles weakly. Liam smiles softly and kisses Harry gently.

                “I missed you so much,” Liam confesses. Harry’s heart patters in his chest.

                “I missed you too,” he kisses Liam sweetly on his cheek and reminds him, “I love you.”

                Liam grins brightly at that, “I love you too, Sunny.”

                “Ugh,” Gemma groans loudly as she moves towards the door, “On that, I’m off to lunch! It was lovely to see you again, Harry.”

                Harry grins, “You too.”

                Gemma chuckles and nudges Liam’s shoulder, “Make you sure tell him!” Harry frowns at that remark and watches Gemma leave. Liam has a sheepish grin on his lips.

                “Tell me what?” Harry questions. Liam just takes hold of Harry’s hand.

                “I’ll tell you later,” he promises, “Come on, lets go in my office.”

                Liam’s office is full of black furniture, a deep cherry red desk, and huge windows at the back wall that shows the whole city of Savannah. Liam sits in his chair behind the desk and Harry cuddles up to him on his lap.

                “I’ve missed you,” Liam mumbles into Harry’s lips. He kisses Harry deeply and Harry can feel it deep within him. Liam’s hands firmly dig into Harry’s lower back and it feels-Mother’s stars, it feels so good, so beyond anything Harry can understand. When Liam pulls back, he rests his head against Harry’s and sighs deeply.

                “I was so afraid,” Liam admits.

                Harry tilts his head, “Why?” Liam links their hands together between them. Harry notices Liam has a tiny cut on his left hand at the base of the second finger. Harry leans down and kisses it tenderly, swiftly. It makes Liam scoff fondly and cups Harry’s face with his free hand.

                “I thought you were mad at me.”

                Harry flinches at the idea, “What?”

                “It’s just-you were so distant after that storm came on our trip,” Liam reasons with a slight shrug, “And I figured it was because you were mad at me.” Something unsettling spreads over Harry’s chest.

                “Li-”

                “I’m so sorry,” Liam earnestly says, “I-I should’ve kept an eye on the weather. It’s my fault.”

                “No it’s not,” Harry insists but doesn’t looks convinced, “It’s not!” Harry says firmly.

                It’s my fault, Harry wants to tell Liam. Instead, Harry kisses Harry’s cheek.

                “I love you Harry,” Liam tells him again, “I know we haven’t known each other for long, but I love you, so much. And the thought that I lost you-” Liam gulps thickly, his eyes widening like a doe’s.

                Harry’s eyes widen too.

                “I’m yours,” Harry tells him. He brings Liam’s hand to his lips and he kisses that same line on Liam’s hand. He cutely looks up at Liam, “I’m your sunshine.”

                Liam chuckles lightly, his eyes shining up to Harry, “Yes you are.” That makes Harry’s heart flutter like birds wings.

                “Now tell me whatever Gemma told you to tell me,” Harry commands lightly. Liam smirks.

                “I’ve been named Entrepreneur of the Year by the Savannah Chronical.”

                Harry’s not sure what that means or how this is a good thing. What’s the Savannah Chronical? What’s a Chronical in general? Harry’s unsure of it all but he smiles for Liam’s sake.

                “You have?” Harry replies, playing up his excitement.

                Liam grins timidly, “They say my company is doing a lot of good for the city, which-I dunno if I think that’s true. It’s been a really prosperous year and it’s so amazing that the paper is honoring me with an award.”

                “How wonderful!” Harry beams, though he doesn’t have a clue what’s going on, “I’m so proud for you.” Liam’s smile keeps getting larger and it makes Harry happy.

                “I hoped you would be,” Liam says sheepishly, “There’s this event, a dinner plus an award ceremony for local businesses. They only do it once a year so of course they make it into this big thing but,” He brushes his thumb along the inside of Harry’s elbow, “I want you to come with me as my date.”  

                Harry blushes, “You do?” Liam laughs.

                “Of course! Gemma even says she’s found the perfect dress for you to wear. I have to take her word for it, because she refuses to let me see it. But I trust her,” Liam leans up and whispers in Harry’s ear, “I want to show you off-show the whole city of pretty you arm.”

                Harry squirms so hard he nearly falls off Liam’s lap.

                “Are you alright?” Liam asks, his hands keeping Harry in place. Harry nods, feeling flustered.

                “I’m fine!” He insists quickly and then adds with a smile, “And yes, I’d love to come!”

                Liam bites a bit of his lip as he smiles, “Great! It’s on the twenty-first at eight. I can’t pick you up because I need to go to…”

                The ringing in Harry’s ears draws out Liam’s voice.

                September 21st; the first day of autumn.

                At 10: 48 pm on September 21st, it’ll be autumn. Summer will be officially over and Harry’s time on will be done. Harry knows this; he’s had this dreaded date and time in the forefront of his mind since halfway through July. Harry’s known that his time with Liam is limited but he always seemed so far away, until now that is.

                “Harry?” Liam’s voice snaps Harry out of his worried haze, “Are you alright Sunny?”

                “Y-Yes,” Harry says weakly, “I was um-just thinking about how…excited I am to come and support you.”

                Liam leans up and hugs Harry tightly, “Oh Harry! You have no idea how happy I am to hear that!”

                Harry looks at his reflection in the window. He sees the bags under his eyes. He sees how drained he looks but he can’t dwell on that. He can’t dwell on the fact that he’ll be on Earth for the very last day of summer and how that can drain him even more.

                Harry has to persevere for Liam, he just has to.

~~~

September 16th

                The tall tale signs of autumn’s arrival are clear as sunshine in July to Harry.

                The leaves, the normally lush green leaves, have small patches of red and yellow near the tops of the trees. The sun stays on Earth for a shorter amount of time, making the days melt away faster then before. The worst though is when Harry sees flowers wilting and dying around him, because their time is coming up too.

                “Let’s go back to my place,” Liam proposes. Watson is many paces ahead of them, and Liam’s hand is curled firmly on his leash.

                (Harry still and never will understand why some animals are kept on strings when they should roam free).

                Harry’s about to dispute Liam’s request, saying that the sun is lovely and the sky is crisp and blue.

                But then Liam remarks, “It’s getting kinda cold.”

                The words strike fear into Harry’s chest. And yes, he’s noticed that the sun’s intensity hasn’t been has strong has it has earlier on in the summer. But Harry still feels the summer heat pulsing inside him…but that too is not as strong as it used to feel before, when summer was at its peak.

                Harry does his best to ignore these unsettling realizations.

                “Alright,” Harry mumbles weakly. He takes hold of Liam’s hand and heads back to his place. He’s tired, very tired and should go back home but he doesn’t want to, not quite yet. He can hold on for a bit longer, for Liam’s sake.

                The magnolia tree that sits outside Liam’s home was once large and blooming with gorgeous magnolia flowers. Now however, the branches are drooping slightly. And the flowers are drained of their color, with the petals having a dusty brown hue to the tips.

                There has to be a bit of summer left on Earth! There just has to be.

                Harry walks up to the tree as Liam takes a phone call from work. He touches a magnolia flower that’s low on a branch. At just his touch, the flower revives a little bit. For a moment, the dullness of the flower reverts back to a lovely white magnolia flower. It’s enough to brim Harry full of hope. But then the flower rapidly shrinks back into it’s decaying state and Harry’s hopes for a bit more summer on Earth depletes just as quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! PLEASE LEAVE NICE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!  
> I will be posting the last part next week! Omg!!  
> ***ALSO! I made character moodboards for each of the main characters in this story! (I'm trying to link things on here for the first time so if the links don't work just go to my tumblr, Teatimetommo and look under the MFTS tag!)  
> Feel free to Like/Reblog these moodbaords plus the playlist!  
> [HARRY](http://teatimetommo.tumblr.com/post/150236675805/mine-for-the-summer-by-thequietquill-character).[LIAM](http://teatimetommo.tumblr.com/post/150236630865/mine-for-the-summer-by-thequietquill-character).[LOUIS](http://teatimetommo.tumblr.com/post/150236565135/mine-for-the-summer-by-thequietquill-character). [NIALL](http://teatimetommo.tumblr.com/post/150236357925/mine-for-the-summer-by-thequietquill-character).[ZAYN](http://teatimetommo.tumblr.com/post/150236216415/mine-for-the-summer-by-thequietquill-character).[MOTHER EARTH](http://teatimetommo.tumblr.com/post/150236163680/mine-for-the-summer-by-thequietquill-character)  
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/katelynrm12/playlist/6n1abwgtpwGZ4sXis8zT9n)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! THIS IS IT! Summer's coming to an end and so is this story! It's been a blast writing it!  
> Shout out to my bata [ Skyler!](http://puckeruppayno.tumblr.com/)Couldn't have done it without your support!  
> Check out the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/katelynrm12/playlist/6n1abwgtpwGZ4sXis8zT9n) to listen along while you read!

September 21st

                Harry knows he shouldn’t.

                Harry knows that fall is approaching in just a few hours. Soon he’ll have to pass the torch to Zayn and let Autumn’s reign take over the Earth.

                Soon, at exactly 10:48 pm, Summer will be officially over and Fall will begin.

                Harry’s time with Liam is now down to moments, incredibly fleeting moments.

                “You can’t go,” Louis tells him. It certainly doesn’t help that Louis and Niall are there to talk Harry out of this. He shouldn’t have told Niall about this, because naturally, he told Louis about it. Harry slicks back his long hair and paces through the clouds as he thinks about Liam.

                “He’s getting an award, Louis,” Harry says, “Awards are a big deal for humans, I guess. He’s worked hard for this and this is good for him and I need to be there.”

                Niall shakes his head, “B-But Fall’s gonna start soon. The Earth isn’t hot anymore and if you go there now, you’ll get drained and-”

                “I love him,” Harry confesses.  

                “You don’t,” Louis insists for the millionth time but Harry nods determinedly.

                “I do though. I love him so much.”

                “You can’t love something you barely know Harry!”

                “I know Liam and I love him and that’s final!” He lets out a sob and Niall rushes to his side.

                “Harry, brother. I’m sure you care a lot for Liam-”

                “What’s going to happen when you can’t see Liam anymore, hm?” Louis says sternly, cutting off Niall. He then scoffs bitterly, “Do you honestly think he’s going to wait for you? There are billions and billions of human on Earth and you think that there’s not one out that Liam will use to replace you?”

                Harry hiccups, horrified at the thought, and pleas, “S-Stop!”

                Louis shakes his head, “He’s going to forget you Harry. He’s gonna find someone else and move on. I’m sorry but it’s the truth. Summer doesn’t last forever!”

                Harry starts sobbing uncontrollably and Niall tries to comfort him to no avail. It can’t be true, can it? Liam loves him. Liam’s told Harry this a bunch of times. Liam wouldn’t hurt anyone and Louis doesn’t know Liam so why is he saying just awful things about Liam?

                “Louis,” Niall hisses as he rubs Harry’s back, “You’re being a menace!”

                “I’m being truthful,” Louis retorts. He stares at Harry, “I should’ve put an end to this the first day I had my suspicions. Mother wouldn’t have let you see gone to Liam again and you wouldn’t be hurting.”

                Harry struggles to breathe. He keeps thinking about Liam and how he won’t know. Harry should’ve told him who he was and that their time was limited but Harry couldn’t-he just couldn’t. Liam needs to know.  

                “Well you being mean to Harry is not helping him!” Niall angrily states.

                Louis throws his hands up, “I’m the only one trying to help him! I’ve been trying to help him since day one! I told him seeing Liam was a horrible idea and it would hurt him! I’m not the one being selfish here-Harry’s being acting like a childish sprouting and I’m sick of it!”

                _Liam would wait for Harry, wouldn’t he? Surely he would_. Harry hates that he’s debating this so much.

                “And of course you’re taking Harry’s side!” Louis spits at Niall.

                Niall gasps in horror, “And what does that supposed to mean?”

                “Nothing, just that you two have each other’s backs and can do no wrong apparently. I’m just the cruel older brother that pops your happy, warm dreams. But you coddling Harry isn’t going to help him, Niall!”

                “You’re being mean,” Niall says weakly. Louis groans in frustration.

                “It’s ‘cus I have to! It’s because I’m the only one who knows humans and what they’re capable of and I was trying to save Harry from that!”

                “How do you know that humans are as awful as you say they are?”

                Harry thinks numbly in a moment of clarity, that Liam would wait for him. He’s sure of it. Liam loves him and Harry loves Liam. Harry will wait for summer to be with Liam again and he’s sure that Liam will do the same thing. Harry’s positive of this, but he still just needs to ask Liam to be sure.

                He just has to go to Liam and ask him, quickly.

                Harry breaks out of Niall’s arms. Niall stumbles back towards Louis and gasps in horror. Harry looks at Louis as he crosses his arms over his chest and thinks of summer thoughts.

                “Harry! Don’t-” Louis tries to reach for his brother but it’s too late.  

                A second later, Harry finds himself on a nearly heatless Earth in his apartment. It takes the wind out him, just how much summer has changed. It barely feels like summer to him anymore, and that terrifies Harry.

                Harry looks at the time and sees it’s nearing eight and Liam is slated to get his award at nine. Harry hurries to find the fancy dress Gemma got for him-and he realizes he won’t see Gemma or Watson either once summer’s over…Harry holds back tears as he steps into the dress.

                It’s a lovely dress, Harry just adores it. The base color is off white and at the bottom of the long dress, peonies and other large flowers of all sorts of colors go up the dress. Harry looks like he’s wearing a beautiful meadow and it makes him want to take Liam and ran away to the meadow where no one would disturb them. He wants to run and dance in the meadow with Liam wearing this dress.

                Harry knows he doesn’t have the time to do that. But Harry thinks maybe they can do that next summer.           

                Maybe.

                Harry sighs at his reflection and makes the exhausted sensation he’s experiencing go away. He crosses his arms over his chest and thinks of the fleeting summer thoughts and Liam as well.

                He transports to a building, and Harry hopes it’s the right one that the ceremony is being held at. Harry picks the bottom of his dress up and walks up the stairs. He feels faint by the time he gets to the top and he holds onto the door before opening it.

                Harry follows the noise of people talking until it brings him to a large room. There are lots of people there, but right away he finds Liam. Harry smiles sadly as he watches Liam laugh heartily at something someone says. Harry’s not sure when he’ll ever see Liam laugh again.

                “Hey!” Liam greets Harry excitedly with a hug and a small kiss on Harry’s cheek, “you made it!”

                Harry smiles, “Of course I did, Li! I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Liam has a proud smile on his face at Harry’s words.

                “I love your dress,” Liam mumbles into Harry’s forehead before he kisses him there, “I love you.”

                Harry gulps down the tears welling up inside him, “I love you too.”

                Harry sits down, rejects the food placed in front of him on the table, and hangs onto everything Liam does. Liam’s smile is a little brighter then he’s ever seen and his laugh is higher and lovelier. Tonight, Liam looks like he has a piece of the sun in him and not Harry.

                Harry thinks that’s the way it should always be. 

                Liam gets his award after nine o’clock. Harry stands on his weak limbs when Liam’s called up to the front of the room. He kisses Liam’s cheek and sends him off to get his award and Harry still doesn’t get why it’s such a big deal for humans to get accolades but Harry’s happy that Liam’s the one receiving it.

                Liam talks about how thankful he is for the people he works with, and even lists off Gemma’s name amongst a bunch of people Harry doesn’t know. Liam thanks his family and his friends and for the Savannah Chronical for giving him this award.

                “I’d like to thank one more person,” Liam locks eyes with Harry and a blush spreads over Harry’s cheeks, “At the beginning of summer, I met an incredible man. A man that betters me, supports me, encourages me and for some incredible reason, he loves me too,” people chuckle all around Harry but all he can focus on is Liam staring fondly at him. Liam beams at him and it’s like having the sun in Harry’s eyes, “Harry, my sunshine, thank you for giving me a summer I’ll never forget and for being here tonight. I love you.”

                Harry’s eyes well up and he gets on his shaky legs to applaud Liam with the rest of the room.

                Liam comes back to the table, all smiley and gorgeous, and hugs Harry tightly.

                “I’m so proud of you,” Harry tells him softly. Liam smirks against his cheek.

                Harry wants to whisk Liam away and tell him everything but other men and women come up to him to congratulate him. Harry stands by his side and smiles at everyone who comes up to Liam and patiently waits for the people to stop coming up. Harry laughs with Liam’s investors (even though he isn’t sure what an investor is) but Liam’s happy to see them there so Harry’s happy too.

                It’s almost ten now and Harry starts to panic.

                “Li? I need to talk to you,” Harry tells him and he goes to drag Liam for the doors. But Liam instead drags him to the dancefloor.

                “I wanna dance with you, sunny!” Liam tells him excitedly and Harry bites his tongue and allows Liam to drag him to the center of the room.

                Liam holds Harry close to his body and the two sway to the music playing. Liam smells good, strong and a bit fruity. Harry loves the smell; he loves how the scent tickles his nose in a different way then when he smells flowers.

                “You looking ravishing tonight,” Liam tells him fondly and leans in to whisper, “Very pretty, my sun.” Harry giggles.

                “You said that already.”

                “Well you do,” Liam insists, “And you’re wearing the necklace I got you.”

                “Of course I am,” Harry beams softly, “It’s so sparkly and pretty and perfect.”

                Liam’s still frowning as they sway to a song Harry doesn’t know. But the song is slow and sweet and beautiful and Harry likes it.

                “Are you sure it’s not too small?” Liam asks about the pendant and Harry scoffs at him.

                “Liam I said it’s perfect.” Liam grins and brings Harry’s hand to his lips. A bit of much needed warmth from Liam’s lips surges throughout Harry’s body, leaving his spine tingling and his face flushed.

                “Well if you say it is then it must be so,” Harry nods, pleased with this answer. Liam connects his soft gaze with Harry’s as they sway. Harry tightens his hold on Liam slightly, the room is beginning to feel as if it’s moving faster then they are.

                Liam speaks up once more, “I go back to Boston every year for Thanksgiving,” Liam says. Harry’s never heard of what a Thanksgiving is or what people do exactly regarding that but he’s intrigued.

                “Oh?” Liam nods before spinning Harry gently. Harry is prone to being clumsy so it’s not as graceful as other dancers on the floor. But Liam is still smiling at him fondly when he brings Harry back to his chest.

                “Autumn time in Boston is beautiful,” Liam muses and Harry’s stomach stops at the mention of Autumn. It feels so unnatural to Harry to experience any season other then summer. And he wishes that Liam would only talk about summer and not fall. But he can’t speak his wishes, and just nods politely.

                “My whole family goes back to Boston for Thanksgiving and,” Liam smiles widely, “And I’d like you to come with me, Harry.”

                “What?” Harry stutters as he starts panicking.

                “I know it’s a couple of months away and I know there’s pressure with meeting the family and all but,” Liam grins, “I see myself being with you, Harry. And my mom wants to meet you too.”

                All Harry hears is the fact that this Thanksgiving is a couple of months away. That means that it’s in November and Harry only knows the world between the end of June and the end of September.

                Liam’s planning a future for the two of them, one that Harry can’t be a part of.

                Harry’s knees buckle and he sinks; Liam catches him.

                “Harry?” Liam says urgently, “Are you alright sunshine?”

                And Harry knows he needs to tell Liam, now.

                “I need fresh air,” Harry tells him, “Can you come with me?”

                “Of course,” Liam agrees, a frown of worry still etched on his face.

                There’s a faint trace of humidity in the air when Harry steps out of the building. He’s thankful for it and greedily breathes in the hot, damp air. The music is distant but still sounds lovely. Liam holds his hand and kisses his cheek and it comforts him, but also hurts him more. Will that be the last time Liam will kiss him?

                “Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought up meeting my family so soon,” Liam rambles and Harry scoffs because Liam knows so little, “I didn’t mean to freak you out-”

                “Liam?” Harry speaks up, his voice sounding far off, “Do you believe in Mother Nature?”

                The question seems to throw Liam off, “What?”

                “Do you believe that a woman with a powerful force is up there somewhere, managing over the seasons, animals and the plants?”

                Harry watches Liam shrug, “I dunno, I guess? Harry, what are you going on about?” And Harry doesn’t want to continue on. He much rather shake his head and tell Liam to forget about it. But he can’t, because summer is dwindling down to final moments and Harry needs to know that regardless of the seasons, Liam will wait for him. Harry will come back next summer and Liam will be there waiting for him. He needs to know if this fantasy can be real and then he can wait nine months for his season.

                So Harry swallows thickly and goes on, “What if, I were to say that Mother Earth longed for sons to share her responsibilities with? So she took elements from nature and used her own powers to make four sons, one for each season. Mother Earth raised each son to eventually take over the seasons for her.”

                Liam stares at him before shrugging, “I dunno, people believe stranger things. I guess that can be true.”

                Harry sighs tirelessly and shakes his head, “I know it’s real, Liam. It’s not something I believe in because it’s something I know to be true.”

                “Okay, okay,” Liam says defensively, “Whatever you say, Harry. Can we go back inside now?”

                “No!” Harry yells weakly and walks out of Liam’s hold. He takes one step down the stairs, then another before he turns around. He looks at Liam’s confused eyes and confesses.

                “I’m Summer, Liam.”

                Lima blinks at him, before a surprised laugh escapes him, “You’re what?”

                “I’m Summer, youngest son to Mother Nature,” Harry tries to explain, “I call the sun to radiate this Earth during the hottest months. I make sure the plants thrive and the crops grow and-”

                “No, no, no,” Liam babbles on. He backs away from harry and it feels like all the air is sucked out of Harry. It hurts him so much, way more then he could’ve imagined, “You aren’t-you can’t, just.” Harry blinks back tears and goes on.

                “My mother is Mother Earth, creator of the Earth and all its creatures-”

                “No-”

                “My oldest brother is Louis, watcher of winter. He commands every snowflake in every winter storm. My other brother Zayn manages the autumn months and changes the leaves from green to red and orange and yellow-”

                Liam shakes his head, “That doesn’t-none of this make sense!”

                “My favorite brother is Niall,” Harry’s lips quiver because Liam’s doesn’t believe him. He’s finally telling Liam the truth and Liam won’t believe him, “He warms the Earth back up in Spring and plants the most gorgeous flowers. And I am Mother Earth’s youngest son and I watch over the summer season-”

                “Stop it Harry!” Liam demands angrily, “It’s not funny! Stop lying!”

                “I’m not lying, Liam!” Harry insists, tears flooding his face, “I am Mother Earth’s son. I’m made from her powers and from a ray from the Sun.”

                Liam shakes his head, his eyes widened, “No-you, but you feel so real.” A tiny sob escapes Harry. Maybe Liam’s starting to believe him.

                “I am real,” Harry insists brokenly, “I’m real, please believe me.”

                Liam pauses before shaking his head once more, crushing Harry, “N-No! This can’t there’s no such thing. You’re not a season, Harry!”

                “I am!” Harry shouts and his mind scrambles for explanations, “Look-the second day we met! You said Watson is horrible to other people yeah?” Liam’s eyes scan over him before he nods unsurely, “Well, that’s because animals know Mother Earth and her sons. They know they can trust us and we won’t hurt them.”

                Liam still looks at him like he’s crazy, like Harry’s making all this up. So Harry goes on.

                “That day when I went shopping and Andy said those bad things about me? I was hurt and I ran outside and it was raining-that was because I was upset, Liam! I didn’t plan for it to rain that day!”

                “Harry-”

                “No,” Harry yells and continues, “When you…you complimented my dress, remember that?” Liam nods slowly and a faint smile laces onto Harry’s lips, “Remember it stopped raining instantly, and all those flowers popped up from the ground out of nowhere? That was because you made me happy, Liam. Weather and plants around me react to me depending on how I feel.”

                “Those are just coincidences,” Liam mumbles stubbornly. Harry closes his eyes and deflates. The winds start to pick up around Harry and it starts drizzling.

                “When we were on your boat and that storm came,” Harry says, “I forgot I planned for storms to come-”

                “If you’re summer-” Liam cuts him off, “Y-You love the sun and the heat. You wouldn’t let it rain, i-it’d be sunny all the time.”

                Harry sighs, “Liam, the Earth needs rain. I know this and so do you. I can’t be selfish and just let everyday be sunny, it’s not fair to the plants or the animals or for you and the other humans.”

                That seems to shut Liam up for a bit so Harry goes on.

                “Anyway, back to the storm. It was bad, Liam-like strong winds and heavy rains and we were so scared. I went out on the deck, remember? And then the storm had suddenly stopped, remember? I did that, Liam.”

                Liam blinks at him before he says, “You honestly think I would believe that you stopped and entire storm Harry? With your magically powers?” And his tone is challenging and Harry doesn’t like that. So the light drizzle turns into heavier rain drops that whip around them quickly.

                “I didn’t stop it- _I moved_ it away,” Liam scoffs and shakes his head.          

                “This isn’t real,” he says to himself, “this is not real. You’re lying to me.” Harry sighs and tries once more.

                “You always say I smell like sunshine, Liam. You always say I feel warm to the touch even when the weather started changing. When we went to the meadow and the butterflies stayed close to me-that was because they knew who I am. When we went sailing on your boat, dolphins followed us. When we were in the ocean the fish were right below us because of me, Liam. You got me this necklace,” Harry stops to wrap his hand around the beautiful pendent of the sun, “you got me this because you say I’m your sunshine. You call me sunny and told me you do it because it feels right.

                “Don’t you get it?” Harry begs, “I’m not lying to you! I am summer.”

                “Then why didn’t you tell me sooner, Harry?” Liam barks back, “We spent an entire summer together and you never-you didn’t even hint at it.”

                Tears sting Harry’s eyes, “I love you Liam. I-I always did and I just couldn’t tell you before but now-” Harry whimpers, “I-I can’t stay.”

                “What?” Liam asks softly, his whole exterior changing.

                Harry takes in a shaky breath, “I can only be on Earth during summer when it’s my season. F-Fall’s almost here and I can’t stay for much longer.”

                Liam shakes his head, “W-What’ll happen to you?”

                “What happens to summer happens to me,” Harry explains somberly, “I go away when fall arrives, and will come back when spring ends.”

                “No-you’re not,” Liam stutters, eyes wide with horror, “you can’t-.”

                Harry feels the warmth in his body deplete rapidly and he stumbles towards Liam, “Promise me you’ll wait for me, Liam,” Harry begs. “I-I can’t stay here when it’s not summer and I. I love you so much and I-I know you love me so please, just wait for me, please?”

                Liam stares at him, shocked and panicked. But Harry doesn’t have time for this.

                “Please Liam!” he sobs desperately, “promise me-”

                And suddenly, there’s no hint of warmth around him. Suddenly, the winds changes and it-it’s something Harry’s never felt before. Before it felt so naturally for Harry to be on Earth and in an instant it doesn’t anymore. Suddenly, it feels _wrong_ to be here on Earth. It feels so wrong.

                Harry stumbles back and gasps for air, his hands clawing at his chest, “No, no, no.”

                “Harry,” Liam reaches out for him, but Harry steps back once more. Something’s happening to him, something that feels so unnatural to Harry that he can’t even describe it. Harry heaves for breath and looks up at the sky.

                “P-Please,” Harry begs, his body trembling. He shakes his head and pleas, “Please not yet. Not now. I-I need more time. I-”

                Liam grabs him and holds him up because Harry feels himself draining too quickly, “Harry, talk to me. What’s going on?”

                “I-I-” Harry gasps before collapsing in Liam’s arms.

                “Harry?” Liam taps at his cheek, “Harry?”

                Harry doesn’t wake up and a horrified sob leaves Liam’s lips. He sinks to the ground, holding Harry’s dead weight in his arms.

                “Harry? No, you-what’s wrong, Harry? Tell me what’s wrong and I’ll fix it okay?” Liam kisses Harry’s scalp, his tears falling on Harry’s skin. He rocks Harry’s body, “Tell me what I need to do.”

                “Let him go.”

                Liam lifts his head up and notices a man with olive skin and dark features staring down at them. Liam’s hold onto Harry tighter.

                “W-Who are you?”

                The man groans in frustration, “Harry doesn’t have time to waste! I can fix him and make him better but you need to let go of him, now.”

                Liam shakes his head, “I-I’m not leaving him-”

                “You’re killing him!” the man says and Liam flinches, “You’re killing him by being selfish and keeping him here when he can’t be here anymore. You need to let me take him. Trust me, me and my family will save him.”

                Liam sniffles and looks at Harry’s lifeless body. He looks so, so pale and there’s now warmth left in him. So Liam sighs and kisses Harry’s lips softly.

                “I love y-you Harry,” Liam rasps, “c-come back to me, please.”

                The other man kneels down and Liam lets him take Harry. Harry’s beautiful gown drapes over his feet as the man picks him up like a bride. His hand hangs like a limp branch in fall. Harry has so much life in him normally and seeing his beloved Harry like this kills Liam.

                “W-What’s wrong with him?” Liam asks, tears falling fully down his cheeks.

                The man turns to him with a sad expression and mutters, “Its autumn.”

                Then the man holding his Harry disappears.

                Harry comes back roaring like a storm in the heat of summer. He opens his eyes and heaves. He frowns slightly and panics when he sees Zayn and notices it his arms holding onto him.

                “Z-Zayn?” he stutters, his body still shaking. Zayn looks terrified before he looks up.

                “He’s was down there for almost three minutes after it change over to autumn,” Zayn tells someone, “I-I dunno what to do.” Harry weakly looks over and sees his mother and two other brothers coming over to him.

                “Oh my stars,” Mother Earth gasps. She leans over Harry’s head and pets his cheek with her hands, “What were you thinking dear?”

                “I-I-Liam-” he rasps weakly. His mother’s face turns to stone and she strokes his hair.

                Mother Earth asks softly, “How are you feeling Harry?”

                Harry shakes his head, “I don’t-I. I-I don’t feel like, all my h-heat is gone and I f-feel somethin’ but I don’t know w-what it is.”

                Louis obverse his brother trembling and a horrible realization pops in his head. He examines Harry’s pale skin and sees tiny raised bumps on his flesh.

                “You’re cold, Harry,” Louis tells him, “you’re cold.”

                Harry shivers at the word before he blacks out again.    

                Of course his last thoughts were of Liam.

~~~

October 16th

                Harry awakes slowly, painfully slowly.

                He’s greeted to the normally splendid hot mugginess of his dome. But when Harry remembers all that happened, he grows incredibly sad and starts to cry. He expects his dome to rain all around him to reflect his mood but it doesn’t. It remains perfectly sunny and warm, much to Harry’s annoyance.

                “Mother is using her powers,” Harry opens his eyes and turns over in his cloud bed.

                Louis’s sitting high in his tree in the shade. Harry pouts up at him but doesn’t say a word to him. Louis’ a traitor and said very hurtful things to him.

                Louis sighs and adds on, “You’ve been asleep for nearly a month, by the way. Your mood was so bad that it kept raining all the time. You needed warmth and sunshine to make you strong again, so mom put some sort of charm on your dome to make it hot and sunny all the time, until you’re well again,” Louis shrugs, “And your aura is coming back too, you’re glowing yellow so it must be working.”  

                Harry folds his arms over his chest and pouts. Louis rolls his eyes at his brother.

                “Oh come on, you’re really still mad at me?” Louis pesters him some more. Harry sighs loudly.

                “You got Zayn involved?” he scoffs bitterly, “He’s going to make fun of me for falling for a human.” And just even the slight mention of Liam makes Harry’s heart ache. And his dome can’t even reflect his saddened state. What an awful scenario.

                Louis throws his hands in the air, “What was I supposed to do?! Sit back and watch you drain out of existence?” Louis hops down from the tree and stands in front of Harry’s cloud bed, “I couldn’t let that happen to you.”

                “I was fine,” Harry spits out, “I had everything under control.”

                Louis makes a pointed look, “Really? Was part of your plan to beg Mother Earth for more time instead of transporting back home?”

                Harry curls his lips into his mouth in response, not really knowing what to say to that.

                “I got Zayn because he was the only one that could save you. Mother would have killed you herself if she realized what you had done. And you begging for more time for your season was what got Mother’s attention, so in a way you told her yourself. And Zayn was counting down the seconds until Fall started for him to go and get you. He was scared out of his mind, we all were. So you don’t have to right to be mad at me, not after everything you put us through.”

                Louis right, of course he is, and that only makes Harry more upset so he won’t tell him he’s right.

                Louis rolls his eyes and reaches in his bagging pant pocket, “You’re welcome.”

                Harry glares at him before Louis hands him over the thing in his pocket and his face softens in shock.

                It’s Harry’s necklace and Harry glares at his brother.       

                “You stole my necklace?” he huffs, “give it back!”

                “I only took it so Mother wouldn’t find out,” Louis rolls his eyes and tosses the piece of jewelry to Harry, “She would’ve dropped it back to Earth from here and it would’ve probably landed in one of the oceans. I knew if you figured out how to keep it here, it must be important to you. So I took it before she noticed it and I’ve been keeping it for you.”

                Harry blinks at him before he looks down to his necklace. His lips wobble at the sight of it and he presses it to his lips and then to his chest.

                “T-Thank you, Lou,” Harry whispers. Louis waves him off.

                “Yeah whatever.”

                And Louis’ gone soon enough, which Harry appreciates greatly because as soon as he’s out of his dome, Harry starts crying again. He clings onto his necklace and thinks about the beautiful summer he had with Liam and how he probably won’t have many more moments with Liam ever again. And that realization only destroys Harry and makes him sob harder into his cloud pillow.

                His dome should be storming with heavy rain drops pounding on him but instead it’s gloriously sunny and hot.

                For the first time every, Harry hates summer.

~~~

November 12th

                Harry knows of the Vision Cloud but has never used it before.

                The Vision Cloud is a large cumulonimbus cloud at the center of their dwelling. He knows his mother used it before, so has Louis, and it seems easy enough to use. Harry’s never had the need to use it before. The Vision Cloud allows you to see any place on Earth without needing to be there to see things first hands. Mother uses it to check on animals and various vegetation states all over Earth.

                Harry’s not even sure it’ll work, but he has to do something.

                It’s been six weeks since he’s seen Liam.

                “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

                Harry jolts and looks off to the side. Of course, he thinks and rolls his eyes as Louis comes up beside him.

                “Don’t you have your season to plan for?” Harry challenges. Louis scoffs.

                “It can wait,” Louis retorts, “Mother requested I look after you.”

                Harry frowns angrily, “I’m not a baby.”

                “You’re acting like one,” Louis remarks coolly. Harry huffs.

                “I wasn’t going to do anything.”

                “Sure you weren’t,” Harry glances away and Louis sighs. He wraps his arm around Harry, “Look Harry. I know it seems like I’m being a menace as Niall says but I’m not. I’m just looking out for you. Do you think I like seeing you hurting like this?”

                Harry pauses before shaking his head.

                “You’re right, I don’t. And I know that whatever you see in the Vision Cloud isn’t going to make you feel better. You’re just going to miss him more.”

                Harry shakes his head as his fingers trace over his necklace and tears prickle his eyes, “I just-I need to see him, Louis. I-need, I need to see him.”

                Louis studies him and looks like he’s going to argue him but instead he purses his lips and nods once stiffly. He steps aside and Harry takes in a deep breath and steps closer to the Vision Cloud.

                “Show me Liam Payne.”

                At his command, the cloud swirls and spins and a light glows and bursts. When the brightness of the light dwindles, Harry sees his beloved Liam in the cloud. Only he’s not alone, Mother and Zayn at with him.

                “Why is mother there?” Harry questions thickly, “And why is Zayn there too?”

                Louis doesn’t reply to him with words and only shrugs at Harry’s question. So Harry remains focused on what the Vision Cloud displays. His Liam, his everything, is sat in his living room clinching polaroid pictures and openly weeping.  Harry’s heart clinches in his chest and watches the interaction between his brother, his mother and the man he loves more then the sun itself.

                _“I-I don’t,” Liam wheezes, “W-why are you here?”_

_Zayn groans and paces to his mother, ‘”Told you this was a waste of time,” he hisses._

_“This is for Harry,” Mother Earth reminds her anxious son with a stern look, “So it’s not a waste of time.”_

_Mother Earth manages a small smile down to Liam, “My son is not well,” she informs him. Liam looks up at her with concern._

_“Harry?” Liam asks and the Mother nods grimly, “W-What’s wrong with him?”_

_“He sleeps all day, and when he’s not asleep he’s crying,” the Mother frowns, “He’s-Harry’s always been my happy little boy. I never had to worry about him when he was younger. His brothers all had their sad times, but never my Harry. I think it’s because he’s made from the sun’s ray, he’s always usually so happy and bright.”_

_Liam blinks, “So, Harry really is made from the sun?” Mother Earth chuckles._

_“Just a little piece,” she tells him, “but now, since being separated from you, Harry is sad all the time. I’ve only heard bits and pieces about what kind of relationship you had with my son. But I need to know more about it, Liam. I need to know so that I can figure out a way to cure our Harry.”_

                Harry’s lips wobble at that. Sometimes, Harry is all consumed in sadness. It’s like its night time in his world now, with no sign of the sun anywhere. He misses the heat that only Liam’s body could bring him. Flowers don’t smell as sweet anymore, not when Harry can’t smell Liam’s musky scent anymore.

                _Liam nods before replying, “I, we just-met. Like outta nowhere, H-Harry bumped into me. And I dunno, I kept wanting to see him. I kept going back to that same spot for two days, hoping that I’d find him again. And we did meet up again and he was-just so amazing. I-I loved your son from the second I saw him, Miss.”_

_Harry watches a sad smile draw up on his mother’s face, “So my son wasn’t just, what you humans call, a fling for you?”_

_“No,” Liam insists and tears refill his eyes. Harry feels his own eyes well up too, “I-I was planning to do so much with your son, so-so much. I told my mom he was coming over for Thanksgiving. I was planning a skiing trip to Aspen for Christmas. I-Harry used all the film for my camera and I got more for him, a whole bunch of film is in my room and I-I can’t open it. I f-found an old record of Etta James and got it because I knew H-Harry would love it. Since July, I’ve been making room in my closet for his things because I wanted him to move in with me._

_“I-I love your son,” Liam confesses as tears fall from his eyes, “I love him so much.”_

                Harry hugs himself and cries silently. He forces his eyes to remain open as much as they will.

                _Zayn finally speaks up, “How are we going to help Harry? He’s just as gloomy as Liam is.”_

_Liam looks up to them, eyes wide and pleading, “Please let me see him.” And Harry’s heart skips a beat. But Mother shakes her head._

_“Absolutely not-you can’t,” she says somberly, “No human is allowed in our realm. And Harry’s only allowed on Earth during summer.”_

_“Please-” Liam begs, “T-There must be a way-”_

_“Harry nearly died because he stayed on Earth a few minutes into autumn,” Zayn retorts, “He slept for a month to try and recover from experiencing a season he wasn’t made for.”_

_“H-He,” Liam shakes his head, “He nearly died?”_

_Mother Earth nods stiffly, “He did, and when he finally woke up, you were the first thing he asked about.”_

Liam takes in this information quietly. He looks adorable as he thinks and Harry so badly wants to hug him. He wants to touch Liam and kiss him so badly.

_“Tell him I’ll wait for him,” Liam says seriously and Harry’s stomach coils, “H-He asked me, that night, to wait for him and-I didn’t have enough time to tell him that I’d wait for him. B-But I’ll wait for him, I promise. I-If I can only have him for three months of the year,” he gulps but looks at Mother Earth straight in the eyes, “That’s good enough for me. Just tell him I’ll wait for him.”_

                _Mother Earth looks up and it seems that she’s looking right at Harry as she says, “I think he already knows you will.”_

                Liam will wait for him. Confirmed now, Harry knows this to be true-he just knows it deep in his soul. Maybe he can rest more easily now that Liam’s said it and Harry’s heard it and he knows it to be true.

                Liam will wait for him.

                Harry lets out a relieved breath before fainting in Louis’ arms.

~~~

November 28th

                Fall seems to pass by extremely slow.

                Harry doesn’t like this, considering how fast summer just flew by. Why did his summer zoom by in a blaze while autumn seems so determine to survive. What’s so great about autumn anyway? He wonders what autumn with Liam would be like. Humans do certain things only in summertime, so are there activities people only do when it’s fall? From the brief moments Harry experienced of fall weather, it’s much too cold to do anything, Harry thinks.

                Fall is awful.

                This whole situation is awful.

                But after autumn passes, Harry only has to wait out two more seasons.

                Harry can do that, or at least he thinks he can.

                He spends most of his days parked in front of the Vision Cloud and watches Liam live his life on Earth. He watches Liam talk on the phone or to Gemma at the office. He discovers that Liam makes a cute little face when he’s writing down notes or working hard at his desk.

                He watches Liam take Watson on evening walks and sees the trees boasting colorful leaves and how early the sun sets in autumn time. He learns that Liam looks adorable in big, fluffy looking sweaters (Louis told him what Liam was wearing one day was a sweater. Since then, Harry wants to see Liam in sweaters all the time). He sees that Liam lets his facial hair grow out a little bit in the fall. He sees Liam dancing by himself in his home with the record player on full blast during the weekends and sings beautifully when no one’s around.

                And it’s good, seeing Liam everyday, until it’s not.

                Harry sees Liam’s hands and automatically misses them on his skin. He sees Liam tapping on his lips when he’s deep in thought and it makes Harry long for those lips. He sees Liam looking at all the pictures hanging in his home that Harry took over the summer every night instead of going out. He sees Liam becoming shelled off from the world bit by bit and heartbrokenly watches Liam cries himself most nights with whimpered cries of ‘Harry’ coming off his wet lips.

                And it kills Harry, every single time. Every single day, Harry leaves the Vision Cloud in tears and an even larger hole in his heart. But he goes back the next day and does it all over again. 

                One day, Louis’ standing in front of the Vision Cloud when Harry gets there. He has his arms folded in his and his infamous stern look on his face.

                “Harry,” he says in a scolding tone, “You can’t keep doing this. It’s only making matters worse for you.”

                Harry rolls his eyes and walks pass him, “Leave me alone, Louis.”

                “No,” Louis insists and Harry growls.

                “What’s wrong with seeing Liam everyday?”

                Louis retorts, “The fact that it’s only making you long for him more when you can’t be there for him. This is torturous Harry and I can’t let you do this.”

                Harry shakes his head and whispers helplessly, “This is all I have. This is the only way I can see him every day and spend time with him and know what’s going on with him.” With that confession, Louis places his hand on Harry, leaving a cool mark to his touch.

                “It’ll get easier for you,” Louis tells him, “but you have to trust me and stop doing this.”

                Harry swats at Louis’ hand and walks strides angrily away. He’s tired of hearing that, tired that everything will be fine by his clueless family.

                “How do you know that, Louis?!” Harry billows, hot tears teasing his eyes, “How can you say that everything will get better?”

                Louis takes a few long breaths with a stoic look to Harry. He then turns around and faces the Vision Cloud. His back is turned to Harry, but the summer brother hears Louis clear as day as he says:

                “Show me Eleanor Calder.”

                Harry frowns as the Vision Cloud swirls around until the image of a young woman appears in the cloud. Harry thinks she’s beautiful, with long brown hair and an olive toned skin. She’s smiling at a another person and thanks them softly as she’s handed a cup and goes to a table to sit down. Harry walked up beside his brother and keeps his eyes on this woman named Eleanor.

                “I met her a few weeks into the first winter I managed without Mother,” Louis says and scoffs fondly, “I was walking around New York City-you’ve been there, yeah?”

                Louis looks over and Harry nods slowly. Louis’ grin is one of happiness with a bit of sadness mix in.

                “Anyway, Eleanor slipped on ice and I helped her up,” Louis laughs, “she was so embarrassed and I didn’t understand how humans could be so clumsy on ice. But Eleanor-she was just lovely. She insisted on thanking me with coffee.”

                “Liam drinks coffee,” Harry tells him with a shrug, “I’ve never had it before, but it smells good.”

                “Yeah. It’s interesting for sure,” Louis’ smile drops a bit, “I never much cared for it myself but Eleanor loves coffee. That’s where she is now, in a coffee shop. I’ve been there before, in that coffee shop.”

                “You have?” Harry asks curiously. Louis scoffs as he nods.

                “Yeah…Eleanor brought me there on our date.”

                Harry’s heart stops, “You-what?! You’ve been on a date with a human before?”

                “Yep,” Louis tells him easily, “Only one date with Eleanor. After the first time I met her,” Harry watches as a fond expression wafts over Louis’ face, “I dunno, I was enamored I guess. I couldn’t stop thinking about her so I kept going back to New York to see her.”

                Harry nods with widened eyes, “That’s what it was like with me and Liam! I couldn’t stop thinking about him either.” Louis grins a little at that.

                “We just talked a lot and the more I got to know her, the more I grew to like Eleanor. We would just walk around the city most days, holding each other’s hand and talking to each other,” Louis chuckles, “Eleanor’s quite assertive, and so one day she just blurted out why I hadn’t asked her out on a date yet.”

                “Aw,” Harry coos and Louis rolls his eyes.

                “Like you, I had no idea what a date was. Thankfully, Eleanor asked me out on the date instead. She told me a time and a place and I agreed. That day I learned that Eleanor loves winter, a lot. We played in the snow and made these things called snow angels. We made snowballs threw them at each other. She taught me how to ice skate and that-it feels like you’re flying on ice Harry! It’s incredible!”

                Harry smiles softly and sees the way Louis’ cheeks flare up.

                “And later on Eleanor just kissed me out of the blue.”

                “She kissed you?!” Harry squeals excitedly. Louis laughs as he nods.

                “Yeah, it was perfect! We were walking out of the park and it started flurrying and-” Louis bites his lip and looks awfully sheepish, “It was lovely and the snow started to pick up because of her kiss.”

                Harry grins like a fool, “What happened next?!” Harry feels a little bit happier, like himself again. Louis must notice it too because he smiles at Harry.

                “I met up with her, when I could. And we hung out,” a blush clouds Louis’ cheeks, “And kissed some more.”

                “What else happened?” Harry asks and Louis’ face falls as he turns back to the Vision Cloud. Harry frowns as he looks over there too. Eleanor’s taken a sip of her drink and there’s foam on her upper lip. She giggles at herself adorable and wipes it off with a napkin. Harry looks to Louis, who has a sad smile on.

                “Spring came,” Louis says simply. He sighs and shrugs, “I couldn’t tell her who I was, we were having too much fun. I liked pretending that I was a human for a little but, for her sake. I liked being with her and I didn’t want to ruin our time together.”

                Harry can relate to that. He knows he had countless opportunities to tell Liam the truth, but he just _couldn’t_. The summer was perfect, why would Harry ruin it with the truth?

                Louis goes on lowly, his eyes focused on Eleanor in the Vision Cloud, “I didn’t tell her anything-I just disappeared when Mother came with spring. And-it wasn’t until well into summer, after missing her terribly and checking up on her in the Vision Cloud, that I realized I was in love with Eleanor.”

                “Oh Louis,” Harry says soothingly. Louis gulps thickly.

                “I stopped checking up on her because it hurt too much. But as summer ended and fall came, I was counting down the days until winter would come so I could see her again,” Louis bites his lip, “When winter came, I transported as fast as I could to the park where we had our date on. I was dying to tell Eleanor everything-who I am and how much I loved her,” Louis scoffs bitterly at the memory.

                Harry tilts his head and asks, “What happened?”

                A bell dings in the Vision Cloud and Harry turns to the sound.

                Harry watches as Eleanor beams happily and stands up from her table. She approaches the man who just came into the shop and greets him with a hug. The man kisses her in return before Eleanor takes his hand and leads him to the table. The man has his arm wrapped around Eleanor and he sneaks in to kiss Eleanor’s ear. She giggles and tries to squirm away but the man holds her steady with the sureness and confidence that looks like he’s been holding onto Eleanor for a long time.

                Harry’s heart sinks.

                “She didn’t wait for me,” Louis says quietly, brokenly. He takes a big breath before going on, “I mean-I can’t be mad at her. Eleanor didn’t know and I-I didn’t ask her to wait for me like you did with Liam. I just-” he stops and sighs lowly, “It hurt a lot. I waited over half a year to see her again and to be with her and Eleanor was ice skating with another man, a real man-someone she probably loved for months. It hurt a lot, realizing that all that time I spent loving her, she loved someone else.”

                Harry looks back to the Vision Cloud and the scene is too painful even for him. The couple are whispering lowly and giggly and snuggling up close to each other. Louis shouldn’t have to see this so Harry moves his hand over the Vision Cloud and all images of Eleanor Calder vanishes. But it’s not quick enough, because Louis still looks devastated.

                “I’m sorry, it’s just,” Louis sighs again, “I haven’t seen her in quite some time. I haven’t gone back to New York since then. It took a long time before I stopped thinking about her every single day. It wasn’t until this past winter that it didn’t hurt anymore.”

                Harry’s face falls as he realizes, “And then I met Liam.”

                “And then you met Liam,” Louis confirms, “And I was scared out of my mind that you were going to get hurt too.”

                “Louis,” Harry whispers weakly. Louis turns to him and holds his brother’s shoulders.

                “I’m okay,” he assures him, “I wanted to show you that after all that I’m okay. Eleanor-” Louis gulps thickly, “She hurt me without knowing just how much she did but I’m okay now. And you will be too, Harry. You just need time.”

                Harry shakes his head, “I need Liam.”

                “No you don’t,” Louis tells him firmly, “You’re Mother Earth’s son, you command the summer months. You moved an entire storm front with your powers Harry! Don’t have yourself believing you need some human to fulfil you, brother! Can’t you see how powerful you are without him?”

                Harry shakes his head and stares at his brother, “Liam makes me more powerful then I could even imagine Louis.”

                Louis studies his brother and steps back. Harry watches his oldest brother stomp away, Louis’ feet breaking up any small clouds that get I his way. Harry shakes when he hears Louis slam the door to his dome.                     

                Harry doesn’t see Louis for three days and Harry doesn’t look for Liam in the Vision Cloud either.

~~~

December 7th

                Niall feels useless.

                Being a warm season along with Harry, the two are usually thicker then rain clouds. Since they were little and discovering their powers, they always had each other’s backs. Harry was always so patient with Niall and Niall always wrangled in Harry when he was becoming too loud and crazy. Niall and Harry balanced each other out-they just get one another.

                So seeing Harry in such a depressed state throws Niall off a bit.

                Niall works hard in his dome. He mixes the essence of a daisy with the beauty and structure of a rose-two of Harry’s favorite flowers. He spends hours a day tending to the plant and nurturing it with plenty of warm sun and a bit of water. When the first spurts appear, he’s giddy with delight and knows once these unique flowers bloom, Harry will love them.

                It’s not until early December that the flowers bloom to their peak. Niall plucks them from the ground and heads off to Harry’s dome.

                “Harry!” Niall busts into Harry’s dome. As usual, it’s hot and sticky and very, very sunny but Niall looks past all that. He looks to his brother, lying on his cloud bed curled up on himself. Harry doesn’t react to Niall’s presence but Niall doesn’t care.

                “Harry! Look, I made a new flower for you!” Niall tells him happily, “It’s so pretty Harry and smells amazing and-well just look at it Harry!”

                Harry flips over in his bed. His eyes are puffy and lifeless. His hair is matted and his nose and cheeks are red. The shinny sun dangling on Harry’s chest, which Niall thinks Liam must have given to him, is over Harry’s heart and nesting there was if it were home.

                Harry glances down at the flower, shrugs mildly and flatly says, “Wonderful.”

                Niall’s face drops as he watches his brother flip over to his side. He scoffs tightly, “Harry, please look at it! It’s a rose made out of daisy petals! I made it just for you!”

                “I don’t want it, Niall!” Harry whines. Niall’s heart sinks, making the flower he’s holding in his hand wilt, “Just go. Leave me alone.”

                Niall, heartbroken, leaves his favorite brother and goes to find the colder brothers. Zayn and Louis must be having a serious discussion in Zayn’s dome, as the skies within the dome look greyer then usual. The glowing auras of Louis’ bright blue and Zayn’s deep red, where mingling together on top of the hill in Zayn’s dome, which is covered in dull colored leaves.

                When Niall enters Zayn’s dome, a bitter wind hits his face. His two brothers eye him as Niall all but stomps up to them and shows them the drooping flower. The yellow petals start to flake off and Niall has an angered furrow on his brow.   

                “We need to do something,” Niall says, his voice threatening tears, “We need to fix Harry, fast.”

                Zayn grimly nods, “I agree. This isn’t-Harry’s acting more like me then himself.”

                “Don’t worry brothers,” Louis tells them surely. He looks over towards Harry’s dome and mumbles a firm promise, “I’ll figure something out.”

~~~

December 17th

                “Harry?”

                Harry winces at the sound of Mother’s voice. Why must she come in every day to check on him? Why did she curse his dome to be perfectly sunny all the time when he just wants to sky in his dome to cry when he does? Why can’t Mother and his brothers just leave him alone?

                Mother Earth sighs, “Harry, dear. I know you’re awake. We need to talk, right now.”

                Harry doesn’t move an inch nor does he want to. But after a moment, Mother silently commands his cloud-bed to move towards her. Harry doesn’t protest this and when his bed stops, he sighs heavily and sits up.

                Mother smiles at him kindly, her aura glowing pure white and she’s wearing those flowers that Niall created in her hair, “My sweet, summer boy,” she dotes on him as she sits on his bed. She pulls her youngest son into her arms and cuddles him, her warm hands stroking his hair, “I hate seeing you like this, Harry.”

                Harry’s quiet before dully saying, “Liam was my summer.”

                “How so dear?” Mother says, sounding surprised. Harry relishes in the memory of his favorite human, thinking of the man’s stunning smile.

                “I always thought I knew what summer was. I had all these thoughts and feelings of what summer is supposed to be. I thought I knew everything about my season going into all this. You said I was prepared to manage my season on my own and I felt ready and I thought I knew everything about summer.

                “But towards…the end of summer, I,” Harry frowns, “It got harder to leave Liam. Every time I had to transport back home and I had to think of summer thoughts, images of Liam kept popping up along with visions of the sun. It was so hard leaving him because it felt so wrong,” harry glances down and sniffles, “And now I know why, it’s because Liam became my summer. I’ve never experienced a true summer like humans do because it was just always a part of me. Summer wasn’t really special to me, not before Liam. H-He made me feel so special Mother. I love him s-so much. I-I miss him terribly.”

                Harry breaks down and weeps in his mother’s arms. Mother Earth cradles him like a mother bird covers her offspring with her wings. She coos when softly at Harry’s body shaking breath and pecks the side of his head gently.

                “Oh my Harry,” she murmurs, her voice thicker.

                Harry sobs out, “I can’t stand t-the sun, Mother. It hurts my eyes and I-” he sniffles and curls into her lap, “I just want the sky to cry w-with me.”

                Within seconds, the atmosphere within the dome changes drastically. The inconvenient heat Harry’s cursed for weeks is gone. Familiar cool winds pick up around the dome and hard, tiny raindrops hit Harry’s arms. The sensation relaxes him and he profusely thanks his mother through his tears.

~~~

December 31st

                Mother Earth sits regally at her throne in front of her four sons. Harry sits on low cloud beside his brothers. For once, Harry’s not the only one who’s deeply saddened. His brother Zayn has been in a horrible mood since his season ended and he hadn’t left his dome until now. But even thought Zayn is upset, he’s still looks better then Harry.

                “Harry, my love,” Mother calls to him, gaining his attention. She smiles kindly at him, “I called this meeting so that we can come up with a solution to make you happy again.”

                Harry frowns and feels his brothers staring at him, primarily Louis, “I, um-”

                “We can’t stand to see you this way anymore, Harry,” Niall speaks out nervously, “You’re not-this isn’t you, Harry. You are hurting and sad and we want to fix that.”

                Harry blinks, before saying, “But only Liam can fix that.”

                “We know,” Harry’s surprised that it’s Louis’ voice who says that. The winter brother smiles softly at him before turning to Mother, “I have an idea, Mother.”

                Mother Earth perks up with interest, “You do Louis?” Louis nods.

                “What if Zayn, Niall and I give a little bit of our seasons to Harry?” Louis proposes confidently. Harry sits up from his cloud, his gaze shifting between his brothers.

                Harry whispers, “What?”

                “Louis, love-what are you talking about?” Mother Earth asks her oldest son.

                “You gave us our abilities, Mother,” Louis reminds her, “That must mean we’re able to give Harry a little bit of our seasons too. He’d still only be in complete control of his season, but it’d be enough of our season so that Harry can stay on Earth year round.”

                Harry’s speechless. His mind tries to grasp this idea. He’s not sure if it’ll even work, as it’s never been done before, but Harry can’t stop the sweeping feeling of excitement taking over his body. For the first time in months, Harry’s full of the potential of hope again.

                “But,” Mother Earth is quick to reply, “I’ve catered each of your for your own seasons. I just-I’m not sure how Harry will manage on Earth during the seasons he wasn’t made for.”

                “We’ll help him figure out our seasons, Mother,” Niall says confidently. Harry quickly gets to his feet and turns to him, stunned.

                “You’re in on this too?!” He asks. From the corner of his eyes, Harry sees his autumn brother roll his eyes dramatically.

                “Of course we’re all in this,” Zayn mutters.

                Harry draws up a tiny, stunned smile, “Even you? But, you hate me.”

                “I don’t hate you, dear brother,” Zayn tells him, “If I did, I would’ve let you drained yourself on Earth when it changed over to my season,” he quickly changes his tone and adds, “Plus, like, seeing you not being annoyingly happy all the time is weird so.”  

                Hm. Harry supposes that’s true. Perhaps Zayn has a different side to him. Love blooms wildly within his chest like meadows.

                “I’m just not sure,” Mother Earth says, “We don’t know what might happen to him. He could still get drained.”

                “If Harry stays on Earth for too long, one of us will fetch him and bring him back,” Louis simply says.

                A thought pops in Harry’s head, “But-I can’t take part of your powers from you guys. That’s not fair! I can’t.”

                “Harry, you’re not taking it from us,” Niall explains gently with a tiny smile, “We’re giving a little bit of our season to you.”

                Harry is struck by such a kind act. He isn’t surprised that Niall would something so grandiose for him because he knows Niall loves him. Zayn, Harry’s slowly discovering, might actually like him? This is all still very confusing to him. A few moments ago, Harry was moping in distant memories of Liam and their summer. Now, there’s renewed hope. Now there’s a chance he can be with Liam year round.

                Louis coming up with this idea surprises him the most. He hated Liam from the start and Harry sees Louis’ perspective and sees why he thought being with Liam was a bad idea. He doesn’t understand why Louis would do such a thing or why he would suggest it. Either way, Harry is so incredibly happy he did.

                Mother Earth looks at her youngest son with hesitance and worry, “Harry I want you to be happy, as happy as you can be. I thought keeping you here in your element would make you be your effortlessly cheerful self again,” she frowns slightly, “But I was wrong-your season isn’t enough for you anymore. Summer isn’t the only thing that makes you happy.”

                The realization stings Harry. Six months ago, nothing gave him more pleasure then feeling the blazing heat of the sun on his skin. Mother Earth sees her summer son’s sunken face and she grins kindly at him.

                “But that’s a good thing, that there’s something else, or rather someone else, that makes you incredibly happy,” she gets up from her throne and walks over to her summer son. She cups Harry’s cheek and sternly, but gently too, looks at him in the eye with a small smirk, “Now, I have no idea if any of this is going to work, but for you, it’s worth a try.”

                Harry’s lips wobble and he wraps his arms around his mother tightly, “Thank you Mother.”

                “Alright, alright,” Mother Earth says transitionally a moment later and breaks away from Harry. She turns to her three other sons and instructs them, “Now, when I gave each of you your seasons, I envisioned your seasons as I passed them onto you. At first the images of your seasons were strong, but as I transmitted them to you, the pictures faded until there was just a tiny speck left. When you give a small portion of your powers to Harry, you must be careful not to give him everything. Have control over your powers, show restraint. When I tell you to stop and back away from Harry, you must do as I say, understood?”

                Harry stands in silent as he watches his three older brothers nod in agreement. Then all of them and Mother Earth turn to him. Mother Earth grins softly at her youngest son, “Are you ready?”

                Harry gulps as he nods. Yes, he’s done this before but that was after years of Mother conditioning him only for his season, and not the other three seasons. He has no idea if this will work or what will happen but he knows there’s a chance that he can see Liam today, an actual chance. He has to do this.

                Three hands touch Harry’s back. Harry closes his eyes and-

                Leaves: colorful, drifting leaves are the first thing Harry sees. A sight that once horrified him, Harry actually sees the beauty of them and watches in as they go with the high wind. The skies are grey and normally Harry would call for the sun, but here it’s not needed. It feels…right the way things are. Harry has a slight chill as a gust of wind comes along his back and-

                The image shifts-the falling leaves changes to slow, scattered raindrops. There’s a rainbow high in the sky, with dry rainclouds passing over him. Harry can smell the past rainfall and sees puddles in the deep green pasture front of him. The sun isn’t as bright has to what Harry is used to but the birds seem to love it and nearby rabbits rest in a patch of sun in the ground. Harry smiles at the image and then-

                The rabbits change into pouncing deer. The once lush pasture changes into a snow filled forest. The trees are black around Harry, and bare no life to them. It’s beyond cold, colder then anything Harry’s felt before. But Harry actually likes the feeling of the bitter, near frozen air deep in his lungs. Snowflakes, fat and damp, gracefully dance all around him and Harry smiles at the sight.

                And then nothing.

                Harry opens his eyes, his chest panting and his mind rattling with images of seasons he’s never truly seen before. Harry notices his aura is still yellow, but there are tiny specks of green, purple-ish red and blue scattered all over as well. He looks over and sees his Mother and brothers eyeing him curiously.

                “How was it?” Niall asks. Harry smirks.

                “Amazing!” he replies truthfully, “So, it worked right? It had to have worked.”

                Louis grins, “There’s only one way to find out.” Louis takes off towards his dome and Harry knows what he means.

                He’s going to Earth during winter time.

                Mother Earth again kisses Harry’s forehead, “Be safe. If you feel faint you come home right away.”

                Harry nods quickly and turns to his brothers, “Thank you so much. I love you both!”

                Niall happily accepts the group hug Harry pulls them in; Zayn groans loudly.

                “Whatever, let me know if it works.”

                Louis returns shortly after Zayn drags himself back to his dome. Louis looks at Harry, “Ready?”

                Harry nods happily. Louis leads him over to the side and Harry looks back at his mother and Niall. Both have smiles laced with a little sadness in them. Harry understands the feeling.

                “Now remember,” Louis tells him, “you must think of winter thoughts okay? So snow storms and whatnot.”

                Harry nods and crosses his arms over his chest. He closes his eyes and thins back to the forest full of snow. It’s difficult and feels strange but he must be working because he feels himself transporting to Earth; to Liam.

                Harry feels the bitter cold air on his cheeks. The air stings his eyes a little bit as he blinks them open. They’re in a city, but it’s not Savannah, Harry knows for sure. The sidewalks have piles of snow that billow out into the streets. Harry breathes out and-he cans see his breath float up in the sky! Humans walk by, wearing more clothes then Harry’s used to seeing humans wear. The sun is breaking through the clouds a little bit amid the slow falling flakes of snow. The sun there looks a little out of place and harry suspects it’s probably him affecting the winter weather.

                “Are you okay?” Louis asks him, “how do you feel?”

                Harry breathes in another deep breath of crisp air and-

                “Fine,” Harry says excitedly, not feeling at all faint. He turns to Louis and exclaims, “I feel great!”

                Louis chuckles and reaches into his pocket, “Good, now put this on your head.”

                Harry does so and feels the thick, black material of the strange hat go over his head and cover the tops of his ears. Louis pulls on a similar hat, only his is blue He glances over to Harry and scoffs slightly.

                “They’re called beanies. Humans wear them in winter to help them stay warm. We’re also wearing gloves,” Louis shows him his hands, which have grey material on them, “and this right here,” he points to the puffy material on his torso, “is called a coat. Again, to keep humans, and you probably, warm.”

                Harry nods and looks around, “Where are we?”

                “Boston,” Louis tells him and then adds, “Liam’s here.”

                Harry’s heart races at this, “Where?”

                “I dunno. We’ll walk around, I’m sure we’ll find him soon.”

                Harry nods, excitement billowing in his chest, and the two start to walk down the half deserted street.                

                “Louis?” Harry speaks up unsurely, “How, um-how did you come up with the idea for you and Niall and Zayn to give me a bit of your seasons?”

                Louis’ smirk looks distant, “Can you keep a secret?”

                Harry nods.

                “I had the idea to first do this the spring after my first winter.”

                Harry fits the pieces together, “So you could come back and be with Eleanor?” Louis swallows and nods stiffly, “Louis-why didn’t you?! I would have given you some of my season.”

                “Harry you didn’t have your season yet, Mother was still in charge of summer back then,” Louis reminds him. Harry frowns.

                “Oh.”

                Louis smiles, “I know you would have, but. I also knew that being the oldest I belonged in the Clouds. I need to be there more then I want to be here.”

                Harry’s frown deepens, “I hope you find Eleanor again one day Louis. And I hope you can be with her like I will be with Liam.”

                “Thanks Harry,” Louis says, though he doesn’t sound convincing at all, “I don’t think that’ll happen but it’s sweet of you to say that.”

                Harry changes the subject, “Why did my necklace come back to the clouds with me?” Harry asks, “I-I tried to bring up a picture of me and Liam but it didn’t work.”

                Louis shrugs, “I’m not so sure myself. I somehow brought up these beanies with me. They were stuffed in my pocket and I forgot about them when I transported back home. Somehow they stayed with me, even though the rest of my Earthly clothes vanished. I can’t give you the answer to that.”

                “Did Eleanor give you these beanies?” Harry questions. A light blush dusts over Louis’ cheeks and turns away.

                “Let’s keep looking for Liam.”  

                “But what-” Harry stops himself briefly, “I haven’t seen what Liam’s been up to in the Vision Cloud for a while. You were right, it was too painful and I. What if he’s…moved on like you said? What if he’s found someone else?”

                Louis looks up and smirk curls up as he stops abruptly. Harry frowns but stops as well.

                “Something tells me he’s waiting for you,” Louis says surely before nodding towards North. Harry follows his gaze and his heart nearly stops.

                Liam’s there, just a few yards ahead of Harry. He’s all bundled up too and his cheeks and nose are red. He’s holding onto the leash that Watson’s tugging on. Because unlike Liam, Watson sees Harry right away and seems to smile at him. Watson takes off towards him but Harry’s wet eyes stay on Liam. Liam groans in frustration and runs after the large dog. Watson’s tail wags wildly as he stops in front of Harry and Liam catches up to his dog.

                It’s only then, a foot in front of Harry, that he stops and looks up.

                “Harry?” he breathes out, stunned-his eyes widened.

                Harry nods quickly, “H-Hi Liam.” Harry jumps towards him and wraps his arms around him. He’s actually touching Liam! After months of being apart and dreaming of Liam, Harry’s actually hugging Liam in winter.

                Liam grips him tighter and shakes his head against Harry’s, “I-I, how? How are you-”

                “I’ll explain everything later,” Harry promises him as he draws back. Liam has tears in his eyes and so does Harry. Harry wipes away a tear that’s near Liam’s nose, “I’m here now, and it looks like I can be on Earth all year long.”

                “Really?”

                Harry nods, his teeth biting his cold lip, “Yeah.”

                Liam kisses him softly, slowly and Harry greedily takes in the kiss. It feels so familiar and so tender and it’s everything Harry’s longed for these long cold months. Liam pulls back only to kiss Harry’s cheek quickly three times, his hands gripping tighter on his body.

                “I get to be with you, all the time? Is this real-is it?” Liam stutters and Harry laughs weakly.

                “Yes it is,” he sniffles and wipes away a tear, “My winter brother, Louis-he figured out a way for me to be on Earth year round.”

                Harry turns to find his brother, but Louis isn’t there. His smile drops briefly and he looks around for any trace of Louis but he sees none other then the cold sun that’s peaking through the clouds. It still doesn’t look like it belongs there, like it should have been grey and snowy all day, but Harry smirks at the hazy sun.

                Liam picks Harry up, earning a surprised giggle from Harry, and twirls him around in the snow cover street. Harry latches onto him, because he doesn’t plan on leaving Liam any time soon. Liam inhales deeply with his nose pressed to Harry’s neck.

                “I’ve missed you so much,” Liam confesses brokenly, “I love you Harry. God,” he murmurs and takes in another deep breath, “You still smell like sunshine. It’s like its still summer-it’s always summer with you.”

                Harry smiles deeply into the shoulder of the man he loves dearly. He watches as snow falls around them.

                And he couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR READING MFTS!!! It was a lot of fun writing this! Sorry if the ending sucked.... :D  
> *PLEASE leave nice comments and kudos!*  
> **Here's the link to the[post](http://teatimetommo.tumblr.com/post/150221641215/mine-for-the-summer-by-thequietquill-harry) on Tumblr! Please go like and reblog it! Thank you  
> ***Here are the character Moodboards on Tumblr! Check them out!!***  
> [HARRY](http://teatimetommo.tumblr.com/post/150236675805/mine-for-the-summer-by-thequietquill-character).[LIAM](http://teatimetommo.tumblr.com/post/150236630865/mine-for-the-summer-by-thequietquill-character).[LOUIS](http://teatimetommo.tumblr.com/post/150236565135/mine-for-the-summer-by-thequietquill-character). [NIALL](http://teatimetommo.tumblr.com/post/150236357925/mine-for-the-summer-by-thequietquill-character).[ZAYN](http://teatimetommo.tumblr.com/post/150236216415/mine-for-the-summer-by-thequietquill-character).[MOTHER EARTH](http://teatimetommo.tumblr.com/post/150236163680/mine-for-the-summer-by-thequietquill-character)  
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/katelynrm12/playlist/6n1abwgtpwGZ4sXis8zT9n)  
> I'll be working on a Lilo one-shot next, followed by a chapter Lirry fic! Check me out on Tumblr to keep up to date on my writings! [TeaTimeTommo](http://teatimetommo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Take care my loves! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Pleaseeeee feel free to leave kudos and nice comments! I love reading your thoughts on my stories!  
> Check out my blog (teatimetommo.tumblr.com) to see character moodboards for all the main characters of this fic and to check out the playlist for this fic!


End file.
